War is over
by Chocow
Summary: Cette guerre entre les lions et les serpents durait depuis bien trop longtemps ; c'en était trop. Voldemort avait disparu, cela devait cesser. Les mesures prises allaient être drastiques : le vent du changement soufflait tel un ouragan. "Monsieur Potter, allez donc prendre place près de monsieur Malfoy... "
1. Déclaration de guerre

Cette guerre entre les lions et les serpents durait depuis bien trop longtemps c'en était trop. Les mesures prises allaient être drastiques : le vent du changement soufflait tel un ouragan. « Monsieur Potter, allez donc prendre place près de monsieur Malfoy ».

**Titre :** War is over

**Auteur :** Chocow, votre humble serviteur

**Rating :** On débute dans le soft, avec du T, pour commencer.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Bonjour, ceci n'est pas ma première fic, mais ma première Potterfiction. Ça me fait plaisir d'enfin en écrire une, et j'espère que ça vous fera aussi plaisir de la lire. Ce qui me ferait énormément plaisir également, ce serait que vous preniez quelques secondes pour me laisser une trace de votre passage à travers une review. C'est gratifiant de savoir qu'on est lu, et encore plus quand le lecteur se manifeste ! En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop embêté avec mes réclamations, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Votre humble serviteur, Chocow.

* * *

C'était une énième dispute entre l'Élu et le prince des serpents qui avait tout déclenché. Un brouhaha parcourut l'assemblée des chuchotements, quelques exclamations outrées, des plis d'inquiétude sur le front de certains. L'annonce venait d'être faite, et personne ne voulait y croire. La mésentente grandissante entre la maison Gryffondor et la maison Serpentard avait fini par briser toute possibilité d'amitié entre les élèves. Tout cela ne datait pas d'hier, certes, mais le temps et les évènements avaient rendu les membres de chaque maison plus méprisants, plus distants, jusqu'à ce que verts et rouges ne puissent même plus se voir en peinture. La guerre avait exacerbé les ressentiments, fait éclater au grand jour ce que tout le monde avait toujours tu. Et c'est au cours d'un combat improvisé entre Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy que la goutte avait fini par faire déborder le vase. En cercle, criant et scandant les noms de chaque partie, les élèves laissaient tous parler leur rage – même Hermione, d'ordinaire si à cheval sur les règles, oublia un instant ses principes pour le plaisir de voir le blondinet se faire humilier. Les griffons encourageaient tous leur leader favori à la chevelure hirsute, tandis que les serpents, eux, se rangeaient à l'unanimité aux côtés de leur prince blond, mais malheureusement, la bagarre avait été interrompue avant même qu'ils ne puissent commencer à se taper dessus. Rusard les avait attrapés par le col alors qu'un long silence tendu s'était abattu sur toute la foule. Et au cours suivant – potion – la sentence était tombée. Hébétés, sous le choc, Serpentards et Gryffondors restaient muets on pouvait presque entendre un Vif d'Or voler.

« J'espère pour vous que les choses vont changer, Les prévint Minerva McGonagall, en portant un regard sévère sur toute la classe.

-Je suis certain, Minerva, que nous parviendrons à les ramener à la raison avec ces mesures », Minauda Rogue, visiblement content d'admirer le désarroi des adolescents.

Mesures drastiques, certainement, aux yeux de tous les élèves, verts comme rouges. Certains voulaient encore croire à une mauvaise plaisanterie, d'autres hésitaient à rejeter la faute sur les deux rigolos qui avaient amenés les professeurs à agir : Malfoy et Potter devaient payer, pas eux ! Mais ils devaient tous se rendre à l'évidence : ils se haïssaient mutuellement et disputes, piques verbales ou encore vengeances organisées étaient devenues leur quotidien. Certes, il fallait trouver un moyen de stopper tout cela, mais… Ça ?!

Face au manque d'initiatives des élèves, Rogue décida de faire bouger les choses, en commençant par un nouveau coup de fouet.

« Monsieur Potter, allez donc prendre place près de monsieur Malfoy ».

Comme un seul être, tous tressaillirent. Les plus grands ennemis de tout Poudlard, côte à côte ? Un ancien mangemort et le Sauveur, voisins ?! Décidément, les professeurs perdaient la tête ! Mélange des maisons, disaient-ils. A partir de maintenant, ils fonctionneraient par paire dans leurs cours communs : un Serpentard et un Griffondor. Pour forcer l'entente cordiale, avait dit Minerva. La quasi-totalité de la classe doutait de la réussite de cette mesure. En quoi cela allaient les aider ? La haine risquait au contraire d'être attisée par cette colocation forcée. Harry Potter serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Rogue l'avait exprès. C'était sûr. C'était certain. Le vieux sorcier l'avait toujours détesté, et il avait sauté sur cette occasion qui lui était offerte de lui rendre la vie impossible. De son côté, Draco sentait ses joues rougir sous la vague de colère qui s'emparait de lui. Ses poings tremblèrent. Son père – s'il n'avait pas été emprisonné à Askaban – en aurait entendu parler !

« Potter ? Vous avez entendu ?

-Mais Professeur, je…

-Près de Malfoy. Tout de suite. »

Harry pinça les lèvres et se résigna. La mine sombre, il attrapa son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions et traîna des pieds vers la table du prince des serpents. Blaise, qui était toujours à côté de Draco, se leva pour lui céder la place et se demanda au même instant s'il devait aller s'asseoir près de la belette Weasley.

« Monsieur Zabini, allez-y, la place est libre. »

Ce fut au tour de Ron de grimacer. Très vite, chaque élève eut droit à son camarade de la maison rivale, bien que le cœur n'y fût pas quand ils changèrent de place. La morosité ambiante laissa vite place à une tension palpable, mais personne n'osa ouvrir la bouche devant les professeurs. Certains espéraient encore que cela leur suffirait de leçon et qu'ils pourraient récupérer leur place au prochain cours. Visiblement, ils se trompaient. Rogue et McGonagall leur servirent patiemment un discours moralisateur sur leurs attitudes puériles et agressives, et sur les conséquences de cette animosité. Ils finirent par leur demander – que dis-je, leur ordonner ! – de prendre leurs responsabilités pour en finir avec cette rivalité cruelle. La guerre était terminée à présent, et il était temps de s'imaginer un avenir plus radieux et d'oublier les anciennes querelles. A partir de maintenant, ils conserveraient chacun leur partenaire – dans l'espoir certain qu'ils finissent par créer des liens. _Impossible !,_ fut la pensée que tous partagèrent.

« Et bien que cela ne soit pas un plaisir, vous ferez perdre des points à votre maison si vous refusez de vous asseoir à côté de votre camarade. 'Et alors', me direz-vous ? Alors si vous faites perdre trop de point à votre maison, vous mettrez en péril vos examens. », Leur apprit McGonagall.

Vague de protestations.

« Même chose si nous vous surprenons en train de vous disputer en classe, dans les couloirs ou dans la Grande salle. Soyez cordiaux et respectueux envers chacun, et vous finirez par en être récompensés. Aussi, nous vous réservons une petite surprise, Ajouta-t-elle, un éclat de malice dans les yeux, A très bientôt.

-Bien…, Conclut Rogue une fois que Minerva quitta les lieux, Nous allons pouvoir commencer le cours. Pour souder ces nouveaux duos, vous allez préparer un Philtre de Paix. Soyez sérieux et efficaces, dois-je vous rappeler que vous passez votre ASPIC à la fin de l'année ? »

Quelques grommellements accueillirent l'exercice. Suite à la guerre qui avait fait rage dans le monde des sorciers et marqué au fer rouge la totalité de la population magique, les élèves n'avaient pas trouvé le temps de passer leurs ASPIC. Il leur avait été proposé de revenir à Poudlard pour une huitième année afin de décrocher son diplôme, et beaucoup avaient sauté sur l'occasion. Ils avaient besoin d'oublier un peu les dégâts de la guerre et de reprendre leur vie, et puis, tout était différent, à présent… Sans Voldemort, Poudlard redevenait le cocon rassurant et accueillant qu'il avait toujours été, et même si de mauvais souvenirs pouvaient s'y rattacher, nombreux n'avaient pas oublié les joies et les plaisirs qu'ils y avaient eu. Harry et Draco se toisèrent un instant, les yeux plissés.

« Philtre de _paix_, quel comble, Railla le brun en ouvrant son livre à la page adéquate.

-C'est moi qui devrait me plaindre, Potter, j'ai eu droit au Gryffonporc le plus nul en potion de toute l'histoire de la Magie.

-Va te faire foutre, Malfoy.

-Potter, Malfoy, au travail », Les interrompit Rogue.

Les deux se turent, ne désirant pas faire perdre de points à leur maison respective, mais se gratifiant chacun d'un regard noir. La classe toute entière, d'ailleurs, était étonnamment calme, aujourd'hui. Chacun se toisait, se jaugeait du regard, comme un affrontement silencieux. La guerre n'avait quitté l'esprit de personne, et bien des Gryffondors étaient encore plein de rancune envers certains Serpentards, anciens mangemorts. Même s'il s'agissait de mauvais choix d'enfants, beaucoup les considéraient comme des traîtres, des lâches ou des parjures. Neville, qui avait eu droit à Goyle comme partenaire, s'agitait nerveusement sur son siège tandis que le Serpentard lui annonçait clairement qu'il comptait sur lui pour fabriquer une potion digne de ce nom, sinon… Les lèvres pincées, Harry se mit à réduire en poudre la petite pierre de lune. Cette journée était tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de pire – et pourtant, il avait été servi, question soucis, dans sa vie. Il avait naturellement pris place à l'autre bout de la table, le plus loin possible de Draco. Ce dernier avait fait de même, à l'opposé de la table. Réfugiés chacun dans leur coin, ils craignaient tous les deux la très future interaction qu'ils allaient devoir avoir. Rien que d'y penser, Harry se sentait malade. Merlin, quoi de pire que devoir travailler avec sa Némésis ?! Il grimaça et versa le petit bol de poudre de pierre de lune dans le chaudron.

« Salazar, mais Potter, tu as perdu la tête ?! Tu en mets beaucoup trop !, Couina Draco

-J'ai versé la dose indiquée dans le livre, Se défendit Harry.

-Tu ne sais pas lire ou quoi ?

-Va te faire voir, Malfoy !, Grogna le brun, Et si tu travaillais un peu, toi aussi ?

-Je vous entends hausser le ton, Monsieur Potter, Intervint Rogue, Cela coûtera dix points à votre maison.

-Mais Professeur, ce n'est pas moi, ce-

-Quinze points. »

Quelques Gryffondors lancèrent à Harry un regard désolé, conscients que le maître des potions favorisait bien trop ses Serpentards – en effet, Draco avait haussé le ton le premier. Le prince des serpents, trop fier pour ne pas le manifester, étira un sourire hautain qui fit grincer des dents l'Élu. Vexé et furieux, Harry décida de ne pas se mêler plus que ça de la préparation de la potion. Lavande Brown, à une table d'eux, chuchota un « _courage !_ » au Sauveur qui la gratifia d'un hochement de tête reconnaissant. La raison de cette gentillesse, il la connaissait : elle compatissait de le voir assis aux côté d'un mangemort. Tous les rouges et or compatissaient. Nombreux étaient les ennemis de Draco Malfoy suite à cette période sombre de leur Histoire. Ancien mangemort, fils de Lucius Malfoy, il était considéré par nombre d'élève comme un salopard de la pire espèce, et paradoxalement, la popularité du prince avait doublé – peut-être même triplé – dans un même instant. Son petit côté ténébreux et mauvais garçon, probablement, faisait tourner les têtes des filles – et même de certains garçons. Il avait un peu changé, il avait mûri, s'était embelli, et en effet, on ne pouvait ignorer son charisme.

« Tu veux que je prévienne Monsieur Rogue que tu nuis à l'esprit d'entente du groupe, Potter ?, Le provoqua le blond.

-Ose un peu si-, S'étrangla Harry avant de voir que Malfoy leva vraiment la main. Il se saisit de la louche pour mélanger la potion, et serra les dents pour étirer un sourire hypocrite, Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Malfoy ? Regarde, je participe.

-Merveilleux, Potty, je vais t'aider en ajoutant ces gouttes d'ellébore.

-Fantastique, quel travail d'équipe ! »

Eurk. Il avait envie de vomir. Lui. Malfoy. Équipe. Plutôt mourir trois fois que de faire équipe avec ce nabot fils à papa ! L'hypocrisie et le sarcasme, en tout cas, reflétaient faussement un esprit d'entente presque cordiale entre les deux ennemis, et Harry remarqua avec surprise que Rogue semblait s'être désintéressé de lui. Parfait, au moins, il ne ferait pas perdre d'autres points de plus à sa maison. Il tourna la louche trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Draco, concentré sur la recette. C'était quand même bizarre, de se trouver aussi proche de lui. Bizarre et écœurant. Il l'examina un instant il ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour remarqué à quel point les cils du prince étaient longs. Ça lui donnait un air précieux, et son teint de porcelaine ne faisait que mettre l'accent sur cette noblesse qu'il transpirait. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient de deux mondes différents. Harry jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule Ron avait l'air de s'en sortir pas mal avec Blaise, mais Hermione semblait en pâtir avec Pansy. Il aurait malgré tout donné n'importe quoi pour se retrouver avec n'importe quel autre Serpentard que Draco Malfoy.

« Potter, tu pourrais arrêter de mater les filles comme un puceau et te concentrer un peu sur la potion ?

-C'est marrant d'être qualifié de puceau par un type qui n'a jamais vu d'autres sorcières nues que dans les magazines, Répliqua Harry d'un ton égal.

Ce fut au tour de Draco de devoir forcer un sourire.

-Tu oses mettre en doute mes qualités de séducteur, vermine ?!, Chuchota-t-il entre ses dents.

-Je ne mets en rien en doute, je fais juste remarquer que tu passes quand même la plupart de ton temps collé à Goyle et Zabini, et que tu as même l'air trèèès proche avec Zabini.

-C'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami, je te ferais remarquer que c'est pareil avec toi et la belette ! »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en esquissant un rictus amusé. Bien que toujours froid et méprisant, Draco partait toujours au quart de tour face à ses provocations. Il n'avait visiblement pas digéré qu'Harry devienne le Sauveur, et se sentait toujours obligé de lui prouver à quel point il était meilleur que lui partout.

« Tu as mélangé la potion ?, Demanda Draco, qui, étonnamment, parvint à retrouver un ton calme et froid tout en détournant la conversation.

-Oui, trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, Répondit Harry, désireux de montrer qu'il n'était pas si nul que ça.

-Inverse.

-Quoi ?

-C'est dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre qu'il faut tourner.

-Euh. Oui. C'est ce que je voulais dire. Sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge _(« Merlin, sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sens inverse… Il suffit de mélanger, non ? »_). Il sentait sur lui le regard investigateur du prince des serpents, méfiant, suspicieux. Draco avait toujours considéré Harry Potter comme un idiot, mais là, ça frôlait le ridicule. Comment pouvait-on être stupide au point de ne pas pouvoir suivre correctement des instructions dans un livre ? Il le fixa il savait que le brun lui mentait. Bon sang, ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver, à toujours être aussi nonchalant et maladroit, lui, l'Élu ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'agacer, ces cheveux en bataille, ces yeux trop verts. Harry avait vraiment changé depuis la guerre. Il n'avait plus du tout l'air d'un enfant – c'était déjà un adulte, en effet, mais la bataille l'avait fait mûrir différemment. Il avait délaissé ses légendaires lunettes rondes pour une monture fine et rectangulaires qui lui conféraient plus de maturité, en plus de sa garde-robe, dont les vêtements à présent mieux taillés et plus classiques témoignaient de sa prestance de Sauveur. Le Golden Boy était presque aussi populaire que lui, maintenant. Ça l'énervait. Ca l'énervait, parce qu'Harry Potter était aimé et adulé de tous pendant qu'on lui crachait dessus, lui qui portait avec peine son passé de mangemort.

« Par la barbe de Merlin, arrête de me fixer comme ça, Malfoy. Ça va, oui, j'ai mélangé dans le mauvais sens, et alors ?

-Hm, Marmonna Draco lorsqu'il se rendit compte en effet qu'il était un peu trop absorbé dans l'étude du physique de l'Élu, Heureusement que tu n'as pas été aussi approximatif pendant l'Affrontement, on y serait tous passé.

-Pas toi. »

Parce que Draco avait été dans _son_ camp. Parce qu'il portait _sa_ marque. Harry baissa les yeux vers l'avant-bras du prince des serpents ce dernier portait des manches longues. Il en portait toujours, et tout le monde savait pourquoi. Le brun vit la mâchoire du blond se tendre, il releva le menton et entraperçu un éclat de douleur au fond de ses yeux gris. Il cligna des yeux le regard du Serpentard était redevenu aussi glacial et impassible que d'ordinaire. Il avait dû rêver.

« La cuisson. Les sept minutes se sont écoulées, Fit Draco.

-Et c'est réussi, alors ?

-Avec toi comme partenaire ? Certainement pas. »

Harry se retourna les duos serpents-griffons étaient un véritable désastre. Presque personne n'était parvenu à coopérer avec l'autre, et aucune des potions ne semblait être une réussite. Un sursaut général s'empara de la salle quand le chaudron de Neville explosa. Cela sembla être la conclusion de ce terrible cours. Un silence de plomb suivit l'explosion.

« Je peine à croire que vous pensez pouvoir un jour passer vos ASPIC avec si peu de talents. Neville, vous resterez après le cours pour nettoyer les dégâts, et vous en profiterez pour récurer tous les chaudrons, Récita Rogue dans un soupir, Mais vous allez tous pouvoir goûter à la joie de ces duos exceptionnels. _Littéralement._

Le sorcier en robe noire commença par s'approcher d'Harry et Draco.

-Potter. Malfoy. Goûtez votre potion.

Harry marqua une hésitation il se pencha au-dessus du chaudron qui laissait s'élever des volutes de fumée grise. Il jeta un œil à Draco, satisfait dans un même temps que lui aussi soit confronté à la même punition – Godrick merci, Rogue savait parfois redevenir un allié. Le blond n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large non plus.

-Allons Potter. Vous êtes le Sauveur ? Vous nous avez débarrassés du Seigneur des Ténèbres et vous êtes incapable de tremper les lèvres dans une simple potion ?

Harry jeta un regard à Draco. Et Draco jeta un regard à Harry. Et si la potion était ratée ? Si le dosage était mortel ? S'ils s'endormaient sans jamais se réveiller ? Ce serait le comble de mourir lors d'un cours de potion alors qu'il avait combattu le mal en personne ! Rogue tendit une louche à Harry, et en attrapa une seconde qu'il tendit à Draco.

-Il est hors de question que je boive une potion préparée par Potter !, Cracha le blond.

-Allons, vous l'avez probablement assez bien épaulé pour éviter les dégâts… »

Le professeur les pressa tandis que la classe s'était peu à peu rassemblée autour d'eux, inquiets et curieux, mais surtout avides de connaître la suite des évènements. Sous pression, Harry et Draco plongèrent les lèvres dans la mixture, en buvant une minuscule gorgée en observant les réactions de l'autre, prêts à recracher le liquide s'il était empoisonné. Mais soudain, Harry lâcha la louche et la laissa choir au sol, en renversant ce qu'il restait de potion dedans. Il sentit la totalité de ses muscles se détendre, et une vague de tranquillité se déversa en lui. Il oublia tout plus de bruit, plus de gens, plus rien. Il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un énorme nuage de douceur. Tout était si calme, il regarda devant lui, légèrement assommé. Dans cet ouragan de quiétude, il le vit. Il vit Draco comme il ne l'avait jamais vu. Il le vit sans son passé de mangemort, sans son attitude pédante et hautaine, sans ses piques et Merlin, qu'il était _beau_. Mais très vite, sa vision devint floue, il se sentit flotter. Peut-être qu'il mourait ? Tout était si paisible…

* * *

« Merlin, Harry, si tu savais comme on s'est inquiétés pour toi ! », S'exclama Ron lorsqu'il vit le brun venir les rejoindre à la table du déjeuner.

Ils en étaient presque à la fin du repas, et l'Élu vint s'asseoir à leurs côtés, légèrement titubant. Pâlichon, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, et réprima un frisson. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie quelques minutes auparavant, sans trop de souvenirs du cours de potions, et Mme Pomfresh, après l'avoir rapidement examiné, l'avait renvoyé en lui assurant qu'il irait mieux une fois bien réveillé. Harry remercia Hermione qui lui avait gardé une assiette bien garnie d'une cuisse de poulet juteuse, de pomme de terre et de légumes.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste ? Je me souviens avoir goûté la potion, mais…

-Vous avez probablement trop forcé sur le sirop d'Ellébore. Tout de suite après l'avoir avalée, tu as eu l'air de décoller, Lui expliqua Hermione, C'était comme si tu ne voyais plus personne. Aussitôt après, tu t'es écroulé, et on a eu beau essayé de te réveiller, rien n'y a fait. On vous amenés à l'infirmerie, et Rogue a préparé une infusion d'Aconit et de sécrétion de Bandimon pour estomper les effets de la potion.

-Malfoy aussi a… ?, Devina Harry.

-Ouais !, Acquiesça Ron en mordant dans sa pomme, Vous étiez vraiment super bizarres, à croire que la potion vous avait retourné les neurones.

-Alors, Harry ?, Intervint Seamus en voyant que le Sauveur les avait rejoint, Ta folie des rousses t'es passée, maintenant ton truc c'est les petits blonds prétentieux ?

-Pardon ?

-Allons, assume, Le railla Dean, On a tout vu, tu peux rien nous cacher !

-Qu'est-ce qui-, S'interrogea Harry

-Oh, Harry, Gémit Hermione, l'air désolé, On voulait te le dire, mais… C'est juste que… On s'est dit que…

-En fait, ce qu'essaye de dire Hermione, Expliqua Ron, mal à l'aise, C'est que… Quand t'as avalé la potion, tu as regardé Malfoy et tu lui as dit…

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?!, S'inquiéta l'Élu, en remarquant soudainement que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu lui as dit qu'il était beau, voilà, Lâcha Ron.

-Quoi ?!, S'étrangla le brun.

Il se mit à tousser violemment, ayant avalé un morceau de pomme de terre de travers. Ca expliquait les sourires goguenards et les échanges de regards entendus quand il était arrivé à la table.

-Tu l'as regardé, t'as gémis un _'mer__lin, c'que t'es beau'_, et tu t'es écroulé, c'est pas si grave que ça, Ha-

-Pas si grave que ça ?!, Piailla Harry en coupant la parole à son ami, On parle de Malfoy, de _Malfoy_ ! Pour quoi je passe, moi, maintenant ? »

Il jeta un regard derrière lui, à la table des Serpentards. Quelques-uns l'observaient déjà. Pansy Parkinson, collée à Draco, lui lança une œillade meurtrière. Peut-être craignait-elle que le Golden Boy n'approche de trop près son prince ? Tseuh, quelle idiote, elle-même savait parfaitement qu'elle n'était une conquête parmi tant d'autres pour le blond. En parlant du blond, d'ailleurs… Harry croisa son regard gris Draco le fixait, impassible. Son visage ne semblait refléter rien de particulier. Songeant qu'il ait pu un instant lui dire qu'il était beau, Harry se mit à rougir violemment – il refusait de faire le moindre compliment à cet énergumène détestable ! Draco était charismatique et il le savait, mais de là à ce que Harry le lui avoue en face… Merlin, il voulait disparaître. Harry chercha du soutien près de Ron et Hermione.

« Mais, euh, c'était la potion… J-je n'aurais jamais… Enfin, Draco Malfoy, quoi !

-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, mais-

-Hermione !

-Oh, Ron, il faut le reconnaître, je dis ça de manière totalement objective ! Bref. Harry, personne ne s'attendait à ce que tu dises une chose pareille devant tout le monde. Tu comprends, tu es le Sauveur, et lui, c'est un mangemort.

-Ex-mangemort.

-Oui. Ex-mangemort. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, une fois la surprise passée, tout le monde aura oublié ça, Tenta de le rassurer Hermione, en vain.

-Cette histoire va me hanter pour le reste de ma vie, Couina Harry, Les gens ne vont tout de même pas se mettre à croire que j'ai des vues sur Malfoy ?!

-Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas », Minauda Seamus qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation.

Harry s'étrangla à nouveau. Il détestait Draco depuis ses onze ans, et Draco le détestait en retour depuis aussi longtemps. Cette haine, ils l'avaient cultivée des années, et Gryffondors et Serpentards pouvaient en témoigner. Plusieurs fois, le brun et le blond en étaient venus aux poings, et ils se croisaient rarement sans se lancer une pique ou deux. Comment une malheureuse phrase pouvait tout changer ?! Il était tout de même le Survivant ! Malheureusement pour lui, beaucoup étaient au courant de sa bisexualité malheureuse histoire au premier abord : la guerre terminée, Harry n'avait pas pu continuer longtemps avec Ginny, et il s'était découvert un certain goût pour les hommes un mois après. Ça avait fait du bruit, puisque beaucoup de garçons s'étaient ensuite pressés près de Harry, aux anges en apprenant que l'Élu savait aimer sans distinction, homme ou femme.

« C'est pas le pire, Harry. Tu comprends l'humiliation que c'est, pour toi, l'Élu, d'être attiré par un mangemort ?!, Grimaça Ron

-_Ex_-mangemort, Insista Harry.

-On s'en fout !, Répliqua le roux, Il a de quoi bien t'accabler, maintenant. Le grand Harry Potter lui a dit qu'il était beau, rien de mieux pour flatter son égo surdimensionné.

-Mais j'étais drogué ! Et je… Je… Je ne me sens pas très bien…, Dit-il, virant rapidement au vert.

-Harry ? Ça va ? Tu veux prendre l'air ? »

Hermione se leva rapidement pour poser une main rassurante sur le dos du brun. Elle le caressa brièvement et commença à le diriger vers la sortie, mais Harry se dégagea doucement. Il lui assura qu'il pouvait y aller seul, qu'elle pouvait terminer de manger tranquillement, et il quitta la Grande salle de lui-même. Il emporta avec lui sa honte et son embarras, sa fierté semblant s'être fait la malle lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il avait pu dire une chose pareille. En public. Devant un professeur. Posant une main sur son ventre, il sentit la nausée lui tordre l'estomac il n'aurait pas dû manger. Il s'appuya sur un mur pour ne pas tomber par terre. Malfoy était son ennemi de toujours. Il était peut-être beau, mais c'était son ennemi ! Harry se frotta l'arête du nez. Bon sang, il allait vomir, c'était sûr.

« On fait un malaise, Potter ?, Fit une voix traînante qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malfoy ?, Grogna le brun en se tournant vers lui.

Nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la grande porte, Draco le regardait, les bras croisés, son rictus aux lèvres. Il avait l'air un peu pâle lui aussi – sûrement les effets de la potion qui ne s'était pas encore dissipés.

-Te féliciter de ta stupidité, Potty, Susurra le blond avec arrogance, Tu as fait fort au cours de potion. Dire que tu niais mes talents de séducteur… Tu as fini par succomber.

-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité. Tu deviens pathétique, Malfoy. Ca crève les yeux que tu es avide d'affection, et peut-être que t'enchaînes les filles – et même les garçons, mais tu te voiles la face, Cracha Harry, vipérin, Tout le monde te déteste.

Une moue déforma un instant le visage du blond, et un éclair de douleur passa au fond de ses yeux orageux. Harry regretta presque aussitôt ses paroles. Ça avait beau être Draco Malfoy, sa foutue empathie gryffondorienne l'empêchait d'être aussi méchant qu'il le désirait. Il eut presque envie de s'excuser, mais le prince des serpents se reprit aussitôt. Il était doué.

-Si tu savais comme je m'en fous : je les baise, je n'ai besoin de rien de plus que ça. Je passe au-dessus des sentiments, c'est un truc de filles, ça. Par contre Potter, on raconte que tu chiales tous les soirs dans ton lit, Ricana-t-il avec dédain, Tu pleures tes amis ? Tu pleures tes parents ?

-Ferme-là, Malfoy…, Gronda Harry entre ses dents.

-Tu pleures ta mère, Potty ? _'ouin, maman, maman' _!

-Je t'ai dit de la fermer….

-C'est stupide de pleurer pour de pareils déchets. Surtout, ta mère, elle a bien fait de crever, cette _sang de bourbe_.

-TA GUEULE ! »

Une main vola. Draco ne s'était sûrement pas attendu à un tel mouvement de violence de la part de l'Élu, puisqu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir pour éviter le coup. Le poing de Harry s'encastra dans la mâchoire du blond qui partit en arrière. Il hurlait. Il hurlait sa colère et sa haine. Il hurlait et il rattrapa le prince par le col pour lui coller une seconde droite Draco se mit à cracher du sang. Ses doigts pâles fendirent l'air comme un serpent et vinrent encercler la gorge du brun. Ils roulèrent sur le sol, et continuèrent de frapper et de grogner. Alertés par les cris, de nombreux élèves se pressèrent à la porte les deux ennemis de toujours se battaient avec plus de rage et de violence que toutes leurs autres bagarres. Hermione courut les rejoindre pour les séparer, et dans un même mouvement, Blaise se pressa auprès de Draco. Emportés par la fougue du combat, beaucoup s'étaient mis à crier, la plupart étaient du côté d'Harry : « _Donne-lui une bonne leçon, à ce mangemort, Harry ! _», _« Allez Harry, donne-lui ce qu'il mérite, à ce t__raître !_ », « _Qu'il crève, cette saleté de mangemort !_ »…

« Il suffit !, Fit une voix tonitruante qui les figea tous.

Minerva McGonagall se frayait un chemin parmi les élèves, sa baguette pointé sur sa gorge pour amplifier le son de sa voix. Même Draco et Harry avaient cessé de se battre, et immobilisés au sol, ils regardaient la sorcière s'approcher d'un pas décidé.

-Monsieur Potter, vous ignorez à quel point votre attitude me déçoit, Lui dit-elle, la mine désolée, Quant à vous, Monsieur Malfoy, j'aurais cru que vous changeriez un peu pour cesser de faire honneur à votre terrible réputation.

Elle se tourna vers la foule, et son regard furieux fit tressaillir les élèves.

-Soixante-dix points seront retirés à Gryffondor, de même pour Serpentard. Je pensais que vous aviez été prévenus, et visiblement, les mesures prises n'ont pas été suffisantes. Severus, je vous laisse vous occuper de ces deux-là.

-Potter. Malfoy. Suivez-moi à l'infirmerie. », Ordonna Rogue de sa voix monocorde.

Harry et Draco se relevèrent en époussetant leurs vêtements. Le blond essuya son nez sanguinolent dans un frisson il n'y avait pas intérêt à ce que son visage parfait soit gâché par un nez cassé ! Harry se frotta la gorge, il n'aurait pas pu imaginer qu'un garçon puisse le griffer aussi fort : des sillons rouges marquaient sa peau blanche. Il avait mal aux côtes, à la tête et au cœur, mais sa nausée avait disparu. Grimaçant, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione qui le regardait s'éloigner d'un air inquiet. Ça va aller, articula-t-il silencieusement. Mais en réalité, il ignorait si tout allait vraiment bien se passer. Alors qu'ils tournaient pour monter les escaliers, Harry vit McGonagall, les mains sur les hanches, demandant aux Pouffsouffles et aux Serdaigles de se disperser pour qu'elle puisse sermonner les concernés : les lions et les serpents. De leur côté, ils rejoignirent l'infirmerie dans un silence de plomb. Draco, le visage aussi fermé qu'une porte de la prison d'Askaban, pinçait si fort les lèvres qu'elles semblaient n'être plus qu'une fine ligne rose. Quand ils arrivèrent à destination, Mme Pomfresh s'alerta de leur état, mais Severus lui expliqua la situation, et elle finit par secouer la tête, l'air navré. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles à voix basse, puis Rogue tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie tandis que Mme Pomfresh se dirigea vers l'armoire pour trouver de quoi réparer les deux blessés.

« T'aurais pu sortir ta baguette au lieu de me casser le nez, Potter, Aboya Draco, dont on aurait presque cru qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu mériterais même pas que je te réponde.

-T'es fini, Potter. Toi… Toi, le Survivant, je vais te briser. T'humilier. Je vais te faire subir ce que tu mérites. Et tu finiras pas te traîner à mes pieds. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Assis sur un lit, il se tourna pour lui montrer son dos. Décidément, ce blond était détestable. Comment pouvait-il avoir autant de succès et être à la fois haï de tous ? Un véritable paradoxe. Son arrogance et sa présomption donnaient une saveur différente à son charme, une saveur à laquelle même ceux qui craignaient les mangemorts ne savaient résister. Au passage de Draco dans les couloirs, les chuchotements fusaient toujours. « _C'est un mangemort_ ». « _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau_ ». « _Un traître, un parjure !_ ». _« On dit que c'est le meilleur amant de Poudlard_ ». Mais au final, ce n'était que physique, et la fascination que l'on pouvait éprouver pour Draco Malfoy se mêlait à un dégoût violent, une haine profonde. Son passé de mangemort lui collait à la peau. Mme Pomfresh pansa leurs blessures tandis qu'ils se réfugiaient tous deux dans un mutisme glacial, que le blond quitta un instant, poussant un couinement quand son nez fut réparé. Rogue finit par revenir avec une fiole qu'il versa dans deux verres. Pour leur remettre les idées en place et finir de dissiper les effets du Philtre de Paix, qui visiblement, leur retournait encore les neurones, dit-il. Harry et Draco avalèrent la potion avant qu'on ne finisse par leur demander de rejoindre leurs camarades en cours. Le brun poussa un soupir de soulagement le cours de divination n'avait pas lieu avec les Serpentards.

* * *

« Couvre-feu à dix-neuf heures trente, Chuchota Hermione, Aussi, toutes les sorties à Pré-au-Lard nous sont désormais interdites. »

Harry avait rejoint ses amis peu après le début du cours de divination. Aussitôt, Ron et Hermione s'étaient pressés de lui raconter ce que leur avait réservé McGonagall.

« C'est pas un peu excessif, de punir tout le monde pour une bagarre entre deux élèves ?, S'interrogea Harry.

-Pendant que vous vous battiez, j'ai essayé de vous séparer, et Zabini aussi, Raconta son amie, Il est pris un coup de Malfoy en essayant de vous arrêter, et j'ai reçu son épaule dans la mâchoire. Ron n'a pas supporté, il lui a sauté dessus, mais c'est là que Goyle a décidé qu'il fallait défendre l'honneur des Serpentards. Il a donné un coup de poing à Ron qui est tombé par terre, et comme il voyait que Goyle allait le frapper à nouveau, Seamus lui a mis un pied dans le ventre.

-Enfin, tu t'en doute, la colère s'est emparée d'un peu tout le monde…, Conclut Ron.

-Merlin, cette année commence bien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer avec Malfoy pour que tu lui casses le nez, Harry ?

-C'est juste un idiot fini. Il s'est mis en tête de me pourrir la vie. Mais ça ne lui suffisait pas que je m'humilie en lui disant qu'il était beau, et il est venu me provoquer.

-Quel abruti !, Grogna Ron, T'en fais pas, Harry, on trouvera bien un moyen de se venger.

-Ron !, Le sermonna Hermione, Tu n'as pas retenu ce qu'a dit McGonagall ? Toute forme de vengeance est interdite ! Si notre maison perd tous ses points, on peut dire adieu à nos ASPIC, on s'est engagés à une bonne conduite. »

Ron se renfrogna dans un grondement, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il lui promit de réfléchir à de terribles représailles, et Hermione lui donna un coup de coude, déclenchant l'hilarité des deux garçons. Au bout de quelques reproches du professeur Trelawnay, ils finirent par se calmer, échangeant des regards complices, et décidèrent de prêter un peu plus d'attention au cours. Harry se sentait légèrement somnolent l'excitation du combat passée, la tension retombée, il sentait la fatigue lui retomber sur les épaules comme une pierre dans l'eau. La potion que Rogue lui avait donnée devait y être pour quelque chose, probablement. S'affalant un peu plus sur sa table, il repensa à ce que lui avait Draco. Lui, se traîner à ses pieds ? Certainement pas ni dans cette vie, ni dans aucune autre. Il ne supportait pas que Draco se montre toujours aussi dédaigneux et méprisable. Il ne supportait pas de le voir aussi populaire. Il ne supportait pas l'idée-même qu'il ait pu lui avouer ce qu'il pensait de son physique. Celui qui allait être humilié, ce n'était pas lui. Celui qui allait se traîner aux pieds de l'autre, ce n'était pas lui.

_C'était Draco Malfoy_.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! Je sais déjà ce que vous allez me dire : « _Mais Rogue, il est pas censé être mort ?_ ». Si, si, bien sûr, mais imaginons juste qu'il a miraculeusement survécu et que cela n'a absolument rien changé au déroulement de l'histoire. J'avais juste… Enfin, je l'aime bien, quoi, je voulais le mettre dans ma fanfic. Bref, bref, à la semaine prochaine, et n'oubliez pas :

A vos reviews ! (Le carburant de tous les auteurs)


	2. Début des hostilités

**Titre :** War is over

**Auteur :** Chocow, votre humble serviteur. Un gros merci à **KaoBang** et son œil averti, ma bêta-lectrice qui m'aide à soigner mon addiction aux virgules.

**Rating :** On débute dans le soft, avec du T, pour commencer.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

Le lendemain, Gryffondors et Serpentards rejoignirent leur cours de sortilèges avec la boule au ventre. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de se retrouver. Personne, et surtout pas Draco et Harry, qui depuis leur violente dispute de la veille, s'étaient chacun mis en tête que l'autre devait payer. Comme une provocation, cherchant à faire perdre son sang-froid à l'Élu – et peut-être celui de d'autres Gryffondors par la même occasion – Goyle siffla lorsque Harry s'assit près du prince des serpents. Des clins d'œil et autres sourires pleins de sous-entendus s'échangèrent entre les verts et argent, et Harry se sentir rougir sous le coup de la honte et de la colère. A côté de lui, le dos bien droit et le port altier, Draco Malfoy le regarda transpirant d'orgueil et de fierté : il le narguait.

« Alors, Potter, Ricana Théodore, Après avoir dit à Draco ce que t'avais sur le cœur et après avoir attiré son attention en lui éclatant le nez, on se demande bien ce que tu lui réserves.

Harry avait les joues rosies : il devint pivoine. Il se força à ne pas répondre à la provocation et serra fort les poings. Il crut que sa mâchoire allait céder tant il serrait les dents. Mais il savait ce que les Serpentards cherchaient et il ne leur ferait pas le plaisir de piquer une colère pour les divertir.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nott !, Intervint Lavande en voyant que Harry se l'interdisait, Pas moyen que Harry Potter s'abaisse à céder au charme d'un sale _mangemort_ !

-Oh ?

La classe toute entière s'était retournée vers le prince des serpents. Même Harry, intrigué, posa sur lui ses yeux ronds. Avec nonchalance et un brin de mouvements calculés, Draco posa son menton dans le creux de sa paume, esquissant ensuite un sourire carnassier. Ses yeux gris balayèrent la salle avant de s'arrêter sur Harry.

-Il n'avait pas l'air de me trouver repoussant, au cours de potions. Et hier, au déjeuner, il s'est jeté sur moi avec tant de fougue et de passion, Susurra Malfoy avec une voix un peu trop séductrice au goût de Harry.

-J'étais drogué, Malfoy. Et ne parle pas de passion, c'était pour te foutre une raclée, Répliqua Harry dans un regard noir.

-Et le baiser à l'infirmerie, ensuite, c'était aussi une raclée ?, Rétorqua le blond du tac-au-tac.

-Hein ?! Que… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!, Bredouilla Harry, pris au dépourvu.

Le prince des serpents avait sur les lèvres un sourire triomphant. Le Survivant se retourna, cherchant du soutien chez ses camarades griffons, et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que quelques paires d'yeux ronds le contemplaient d'un air à la fois choqué et dégoûté. Entre le flegme de Draco et l'embarras d'Harry, ils se sentaient perdus, et ne savaient plus vraiment qui croire. Même les Serpentards mordirent à l'hameçon après tout, Draco avait qui il voulait : pourquoi pas Harry ? C'était une forme d'humiliation comme une autre, de mettre le Sauveur dans son lit. Le brun rougit de plus belle, de fureur, surtout.

-Mais enfin, vous…. Vous n'allez pas le croire, c'est n'importe quoi !, Couina-t-il.

-Oh, Potter… C'est inutile de le cacher plus longtemps, Minauda Draco.

-Harry !, S'enquit soudainement Seamus, Alors… On avait raison d'avoir des doutes sur toi, hier ?

-M-mais pas du tout ! Tu ne vas pas croire ces conneries ! Il se moque de moi, il se moque de nous tous ! »

Dans la panique, Harry semblait s'enfoncer de plus en plus, à mesure que le rictus terriblement agaçant du blond grandissait. Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Flitwick et sa minuscule silhouette apparurent dans l'entrebâillement de la porte. Les élèves reprirent leur place, pour ceux qui s'étaient approchés afin de comprendre ce qui se passait réellement entre les deux ennemis. Leurs interrogations furent bien vite balayées par le cours qui débutait, et Harry jeta un regard à Draco. Ce dernier le lui rendit, et lui chuchota en prime un : « Je t'avais dit que j'allais t'humilier ». Le brun sentit son sang bouillonner. Alors comme ça, il osait jouer avec sa réputation et s'inventer une relation imaginaire ? Il aurait vraiment cru que le blond se montrerait plus inventif. Mais si c'était la guerre qu'il voulait, alors il aurait la guerre. Harry se le promit. Flitwick décida de reprendre les cours en douceur en révisant les sortilèges de sixième et septième année. Le regard perdu dans le vide, Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Il s'était déjà suffisamment senti humilié la veille, mais si ça continuait comme ça, Draco allait salir sa réputation à jamais – et il ne pouvait surtout pas supporter l'idée-même que lui se jetterait dans les bras du prince des serpents !

« Monsieur Potter ? »

Harry redressa le menton. Des élèves se mirent à pouffer.

« Eh bien, mon garçon ?, S'étonna le professeur, C'est la troisième fois que je vous appelle ! Venez donc ici, vous allez nous montrer comment jeter un _Aguamenti_. Vous vous en souvenez, n'est-ce pas ? Allez, allez, venez. »

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux tandis qu'il se levait. Théodore Nott en profita pour faire remarquer à toute la classe qu'il était un peu trop dans la lune peut-être pensait-il trop à un certain blond ? Quelques rires fusèrent, et Harry grinça des dents. Il était temps qu'il trouve de quoi humilier Draco en retour pour qu'ils soient quittes. Il était temps que Draco souffre un peu lui aussi – et il ferait en sorte que ça ne tarde pas trop. Le brun s'installa face à la classe et sortit sa baguette. Les Serpentards le contemplaient avec curiosité, peut-être s'attendaient-ils à ce que Harry soit assez déconcentré pour rater son sort ? Il pinça les lèvres. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se montre trop touché par ces moqueries. Sans attendre, il agita sa baguette.

« _Aguamenti _», Fit-il, tandis qu'un jet d'eau apparut au bout de sa baguette.

Ne répondant pas aux lois de la gravité, le fantôme aqueux s'éleva dans les airs. Puis Harry se souvint. Il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait utilisé ce sort, il s'en souvenait même très bien. Une grotte. Un horcruxe. Albus Dumbledore. Les images jaillirent dans sa tête, les souvenirs terrassèrent ses pensées. Il perdit un instant le fil de sa concentration et, au même instant, le contrôle du jet d'eau. Harry fit un pas en arrière tandis qu'une grosse vague aspergeait le premier rang des glapissements jaillirent de la foule. Draco Malfoy, malheureusement assis à la table d'en face, ne s'était certainement pas attendu à une telle surprise. Si beaucoup d'élèves furent seulement éclaboussés, le blond fut frappé de plein fouet par le flot, et tomba à la renverse. Son crâne rencontra le sol tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Harry voulut rire, voir le prince s'étaler sur le sol de manière aussi peu élégante était tout simplement hilarant. Il voulut rire, mais il se rendit compte au même instant qu'il avait mal pour lui. _Vraiment_. Il se frotta l'arrière de la tête. Son empathie finirait par le perdre.

« Potter, espèce de… de… de décérébré !, Râla Draco, peinant à trouver ses mots du fait de sa fureur.

Le Serpentard se releva aussi vite qu'il était tombé, trempé jusqu'aux os, sa coiffure parfaite détruite par la puissance de la vague. Les Gryffondors se mirent à rire de bon cœur, suivis par quelques Serpentards, qui tentaient en vain de contenir leur hilarité. Même Flitwick, d'abord sous le choc de la catastrophe, ne put retenir un rictus amusé. Harry également finit par suivre, et il se tordit en deux. Draco Malfoy était humilié, et même si c'était un accident, c'était une vengeance qu'il allait pouvoir longuement déguster.

-Désolé, Malfoy, Répondit Harry, signifiant volontairement dans son ton qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde désolé.

-Je te le ferai regretter, sale balafré ! »

Et c'est sur cette promesse de douleur que Flitwick demanda à la classe de se calmer, avant de lancer un sort de séchage pour éponger les dégâts. Dans un mouvement princier, Draco se recoiffa et reprit sa place, redressant le menton quand Harry s'assit à côté de lui après s'être excusé auprès du professeur. Les deux ennemis firent semblant un instant d'être concentré sur le cours qui reprenait avant de s'affronter du regard. L'affront d'Harry Potter ne faisait que marquer le début d'une nouvelle guerre.

* * *

« Ahahaha ! Harry, c'était trop fort !, S'esclaffa Ron lorsqu'ils quittèrent la salle de classe, Tu as complètement ridiculisé Malfoy !

-J'ai vraiment cru qu'il allait se faire dessus tellement il était sur les nerfs, Renchérit Harry.

-Les garçons !, Les réprimanda Hermione, Ce n'est pas drôle ! …. Bon, okay, c'était un petit peu drôle… Mais Harry, tu as eu de la chance que Malfoy ne se blesse pas !

-'Mione, depuis quand tu te soucies de l'état de santé de cette fouine ?, Soupira le roux.

-Depuis que McGonagall a décidé de sévir au vu des nombreuses disputes entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Si Malfoy se plaint, notre maison va-

-Hermione. C'était un accident, La coupa Harry.

-Un accident, hm…, Marmonna une voix de velours derrière les trois compères.

Draco Malfoy, entouré de Gregory et de Blaise, esquissa une moue arrogante. Harry en profita pour se retourner et lui faire face, ses sourcils se fronçant automatiquement.

-Même pas capable de lancer un sort du niveau d'un sixième année, c'est navrant, Le provoqua Draco.

-T'en as mouillé ton pantalon, quand même.

-Je me suis cogné la tête. J'ai eu mal et je vais sûrement avoir une bosse.

-Pauvre chéri, Ironisa Ron.

-La ferme, la belette !, Cracha Draco en fusillant le roux du regard. Puis, il fixa de nouveau Harry : Saint Potty, j'irai jusqu'à te faire regretter le jour de ta naissance. On ne défie pas impunément un Malfoy ! »

Puis il s'en alla, suivi de ses camarades Serpentard. Ron agita le poing dans leur dos en leur faisant toutes sortes de grimaces et Harry se mit à rire, tandis que Hermione roulait des yeux.

« Vous allez vite déchanter les garçons, on va retrouver McGonagall en cours de métamorphose.

-Merlin, Hermione, tu sais comment saper le moral des gens, toi, Gémit Ron.

-Elle aura sûrement trouvé de quoi nous punir à nouveau, Devina Harry, Nous installer à côté d'un Serpentard n'avait pas l'air de lui suffire. »

Malheureusement pour lui, le Sauveur n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la vérité. La sorcière les attendait déjà quand ils arrivèrent en classe. Les rouges et les verts prirent place en silence, n'osant pas s'insulter ou se provoquer comme ils l'auraient s'il n'y avait pas eu McGonagall. Les bras croisés, le regard sévère, Minerva les regarda un à un. Le silence se fit de glace tout le monde se demandait bien ce qu'on pouvait leur réserver en plus du couvre-feu, de l'interdiction de sortie et de la colocation forcée. Beaucoup se disaient même qu'il était certainement impossible de faire pire que ça. Ils se trompaient. Ils se trompaient tellement.

« Nous vous avons poussés, encouragés à oublier vos différends, mais vous avez fait la sourde oreille, Commença Minerva, Vous en êtes même venus à vous battre. J'ai l'impression que nous allons devoir vous forcer la main.

D'un geste de la baguette, elle distribua des parchemins à toute la classe.

-Voici un devoir que vous devrez faire avec votre voisin de table. La note sera commune aux deux élèves, j'espère que cela vous poussera à travailler en équipe. Et ne me croyez pas née de la dernière pluie : si le travail n'est pas équitablement partagé, je le saurai, et votre note en pâtira. »

Un brouhaha de grommellements en tout genre s'éleva doucement. Draco et Harry se jetèrent rapidement un regard. Ils le savaient parfaitement, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait accabler sa moyenne d'une terrible note. L'un parce qu'il souhaitait devenir auror et qu'il se devait de se montrer brillant, l'autre parce qu'il cherchait par tous les moyens à prouver ce qu'il valait. Mais l'idée d'un travail commun les faisait tous deux frissonner tout mais pas ça ! Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Que n'aurait-il donné pour échanger Draco contre un autre Serpentard… Même Parkinson ! Il n'avait jamais supporté cette bécasse prétentieuse, mais comparé au blond, il la préférait mille fois. Draco le lui avait définitivement prouvé hier : il était un idiot fini et visiblement, on ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Ah, par Merlin… Tout aurait été plus simple s'il pouvait simplement se contenter de l'éviter.

« McGonagall perd la tête, c'est moi qui vous le dit, Ronchonna Ron quand ils quittèrent le cours, Ce n'était pas suffisant de nous coller à côté de ces fils de mangemorts ?!

-Ron, tu ne peux pas leur reprocher les méfaits de leurs parents, Fit Harry, Cependant, ça n'empêche pas qu'ils sont de véritables imbéciles – et son regard coula sur Draco, qui discutait à quelques mètres – Surtout un en particulier.

-C'est juste un devoir, les garçons, Intervint Hermione en tentant de voir les choses du bon côté, Plus vite on le finira, moins on aura de temps à passer avec eux.

-Tu as raison, Acquiesça Harry, Et ce qui serait bien, ce serait de boucler tout ça au plus vite. » Avec Hermione et Ron, ils commençaient à se diriger vers la grande salle quand il remarqua que Draco et Blaise, au loin, semblaient les attendre. « Pitié, Ron, 'Mione… Ne me laissez pas seul avec cet enfoiré…, Gémit-il.

-T'inquiète Harry, j'ai pas non plus envie de mon côté de me retrouver seul avec Zabini, Râla Ron.

-On n'a qu'à travailler ensemble, Proposa Hermione, Comme ça on pourra être tous les trois, et eux pourront aussi être avec leurs camarades.

-Merveilleuse idée !, S'enquit Harry, On n'a qu'à faire ça, alors. »

Les trois griffons furent tout de même un peu surpris de voir que Blaise et Draco ne bougeaient toujours pas, et quand ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, tous échangèrent un regard méfiant.

« Vous nous attendiez ?, Hasarda Harry, qui plutôt que de discuter avec sa Némésis, aurait largement préféré allez manger avant que toutes les bonnes choses ne soient dévorées.

-Perspicace, Le félicita Draco.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de profiter du sourire pédant que lui adressa le prince il poussa gentiment Hermione dans le dos pour rejoindre la Grande salle, sans adresser un mot de plus au blond. Ce dernier, pris au dépourvu, se mit à cligner des yeux, la bouche entrouverte. Ses poings se serrèrent et ses joues rougirent : il était furieux qu'on ait osé l'ignorer !

-Attendez !, Cria-t-il en vain, puisque le trio ne s'arrêta pas.

Son corps entier se mit à trembler sous la colère. Quel affront ! Légèrement amusé, Blaise lui tapota l'épaule avant de rejoindre le groupe à grandes enjambées. Il avait toujours été plus avenant que son ami, et ne s'étonnait pas que les griffons ignorent délibérément une conversation entamée avec tant de mépris. Blaise se mit en travers de la route du trio, et leur adressa un sourire sincère, levant les mains pour leur demander de s'arrêter.

-Attendez… Draco voulait vous demander quelque chose. Mais je vous l'accorde, c'était un peu maladroit !, Ricana-t-il.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?, Le pressa Harry.

-On voulait vous demander si vous vouliez bien qu'on aille à la bibliothèque ensemble après les cours… Vous savez, pour le devoir. Pansy a dit qu'elle voulait bien, et puis… Ca… intimide un peu Draco de se retrouver seul avec Potter.

Blaise fit un clin d'œil au Survivant qui lui offrit un regard interloqué. Attendant plus loin que le métis revienne vers lui, Draco n'avait pas entendu. Heureusement… Peut-être.

-Si 'intimider' est une manière de dire 'donner de violentes envies de meurtres sanglants', alors je dois t'avouer que ça m'intimide aussi de me retrouver seul avec Malfoy, Répondit Harry dans un sourire narquois.

-Oh Potter, tu sais, Draco est un type difficile à saisir, mais il n'est pas aussi détestable que tu le crois.

-Il l'est bien plus, tu veux dire.

-C'est bon, Harry…, Le calma Hermione, Zabini, c'est d'accord, on viendra. Mais personne ne se battra ! »

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et leur dit à plus tard, avant de rejoindre le blond. Le trio en profita pour rejoindre la Grande salle avant eux. Quand il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors, Harry était tout de même rassuré de la tournure que prenaient les choses. Si cela ne l'enchantait de devoir supporter Pansy et Blaise en plus de Draco, il était heureux que Hermione et Ron soient là eux aussi. Si ça trouve, tout allait bien se passer. Il savait en tout cas qu'en présence de ses camarades, il y aurait moins de risque qu'il finisse par se battre avec Draco. Ses amis savaient l'apaiser, et il espérait que les serpents calment leur prince avant que ce dernier ne mette à mal les nerfs du Survivant.

« Eh, vous nous le direz, s'il se passe quelque chose entre Harry et Malfoy…

-J'ai entendu, Seamus ! », Grinça Harry.

Seamus sursauta et afficha un air coupable. S'il avait voulu être plus discret, il aurait mieux fait de choisir un autre moment ou un autre endroit, car même s'il l'avait chuchoté à l'oreille d'Hermione, le brun, juste en face, avait pu saisir au vol quelques mots avant de comprendre. La brunette se mit à rire de bon cœur de la situation.

« C'est drôle, même si ça paraît impossible que toi et Malfoy puissiez avoir une relation ('Eurk' !, s'exclama Ron en faisant mine de vomir), d'un autre côté, il y a un brin de doute qui s'immisce dans la tête de tout le monde.

-Comment ça se fait ?!, Désespéra l'Élu, Lui et moi, on se déteste, on se bat tout le temps… Comment on peut croire ça ?

-Tu sais, entre l'amour et la haine, il n'y a qu'un p-

-Seamus !

-Non, Harry, il a raison, Admit Hermione, Toute cette tension entre vous deux, c'est tellement électrique que… Que je ne sais pas, mais… C'est comme s'il y avait quelque chose de spécial.

-N'importe quoi, Grogna Harry.

-Tu sais Harry, parfois les filles s'inventent n'importe quoi quand elles voient deux beaux garçons ensemble… Elles s'imaginent un genre de 'Roméo et Juliette', tu vois le truc, quoi…, Expliqua Ron en agitant la main pour prouver la futilité de la chose, N'y fais pas attention. Malfoy joue avec ça, ça lui fait trop plaisir que quelqu'un comme toi puisse s'intéresser à lui.

-Merlin merci, toi au moins, tu comprends !

-Hey, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Ca amuse les gens, mais ils finiront par se lasser. Et si tu fais comme si tu t'en foutais, il se lassera à son tour.

-Hm. »

Le Survivant baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Il espérait en effet que tout le monde se lasse. Et Ron avait raison – pour une fois- il partait au quart de tour face aux attaques du blond. Il ne devait pas lui laisser ce plaisir ! Harry mordit dans sa cuisse de poulet avant de jeter un regard en arrière. A la table des Serpentards, Draco discutait avec Blaise. Le blond croisa alors son regard, mais Harry ne détourna pas les yeux. Il le vit se pencher vers Blaise pour lui glisser quelques mots à l'oreille, et les deux verts se mirent à ricaner. Harry souffla et se retourna en secouant la tête. Ils se foutaient de lui, c'était certain. Mais il les ignorerait, ça vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. Avec un peu de chance, si tout le monde faisait un effort et évitait le conflit, McGonagall serait un peu plus laxiste. Il finirait par pouvoir éviter Malfoy et se consacrer à cette seconde septième année comme il le fallait.

* * *

L'après-midi se passa bien mieux que la matinée, puisqu'Harry avait choisi l'option Soins aux créatures magiques que beaucoup – Draco inclus – avaient décidé d'abandonner. Il aimait bien les cours d'Hagrid, et encore plus le fait de pouvoir prendre un peu l'air. Il en oublia un peu ses soucis. Le cours de botanique avait cependant lieu avec les Serpentards, mais Harry n'eut pas à prendre place près de Draco puisqu'ils étudiaient quelques herbes magiques dans la serre. La plupart des élèves, d'ailleurs, profitèrent de la situation pour se séparer de leur paire et revenir vers les membres de leur maison. Une fois le cours terminé, Harry souffla. L'espace d'un instant, il avait oublié qu'il devait ensuite se rendre à la bibliothèque, où il devrait encore côtoyer les vert et argent. Quand Hermione le lui rappela, il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il ne pourrait se détendre que plus tard dans la soirée et poussa un long soupir. Ron le rejoignit dans sa morosité, surtout parce qu'il n'avait aucune envie de travailler. Afin de se donner un peu de temps pour se préparer à la séance devoir-Serpentard, Harry prétexta qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et qu'il les rejoindrait tout de suite.

Il fit quelques pas dans un couloir et inspira longuement, puis, quelques minutes plus tard, poussa la porte de la bibliothèque. Il salua Mme Pince et aperçut la chevelure d'Hermione à une table non loin d'ici. Quand il la rejoignit, Draco, Blaise et Pansy étaient déjà là. Les verts étaient tous assis côte à côte, Ron et Hermione avaient pris place en face, et Harry gémit intérieurement quand il vit que la seule place de libre était en face de Draco.

« Tu aimes te faire attendre, Potter, Lui fit-il remarquer quand Harry s'assit devant lui.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy. Finissons-en au plus vite avec ce devoir, Marmonna Harry en sortant un parchemin, sa plume et un encrier.

-J'ai déjà listé les livres dont nous pourrions avoir besoin, Annonça Hermione avant que les deux ennemis ne commencent à se battre. Harry ? Tu pourrais aller les chercher ?

-J'y vais », Acquiesça Harry, trop content de pouvoir s'éloigner de Draco pour ne pas sauter sur l'occasion.

Il prit le morceau de parchemin sur lequel son amie avait griffonné une liste de titres, et se dirigea vers le rayon concerné. Ce devoir l'ennuyait déjà. Seule la mauvaise note le motivait à rester ici, à supporter la présence de Draco et à… travailler avec lui. Harry réprima un frisson. C'était bien la première fois qu'il allait devoir faire une chose pareille, et Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée qu'il allait rédiger un devoir commun avec Draco Malfoy. Grimaçant, le Survivant attrapa le premier ouvrage, _Manuel du cours avancé de métamorphose_. Il trouva ensuite un second livre, puis un troisième, et les pris sous le bras tandis qu'il cherchait le quatrième. Les ouvrages étaient lourds et épais, et Harry peinait déjà à les tenir sous le bras, mais il était trop têtu pour faire plusieurs voyages, et parvint à glisser un quatrième livre sur la pile qu'il tenait déjà. Alors que ses yeux cherchaient le titre d'un autre manuscrit, ce qui devait arriva : les livres lui glissèrent des mains et tombèrent au sol dans un bruit sourd. Merlin !, s'exclama Harry en se baissant pour les ramasser. Des chaussures noires vernies apparurent dans son champ de vision il leva la tête. Draco Malfoy, une main sur la hanche, le contemplait d'un air affligé.

« Tu en fais du bruit, Potter. Il devenait évident pour tout le monde à la table que tu avais besoin d'un homme fort, Fit-il en ramassant un des livres.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, et surtout pas de la tienne, Malfoy, Cracha Harry en lui reprenant l'ouvrage des mains.

Il construisit un petit tas de livres qu'il laissa au sol, mais Draco se pencha pour le porter.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Potter, on aimerait tous se mettre à travailler au plus vite, alors arrête de faire le con et laisse-moi apporter ces livres.

-C'est extrêêêmement gentil de vouloir m'offrir ton aide, et Godrick sait à quel point c'est rare qu'un Malfoy vienne offrir une main secourable, Ironisa Harry dans un sourire hypocrite, avant d'ajouter entre ses dents : Mais comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Il tenta de récupérer les livres, mais Draco les tenait fermement et refusait de les lui rendre. Harry grinça des dents et le fusilla du regard, le regard gris lui rendit cette même colère. Soudain, le manuel du haut, _Théories de la métamorphose transsubtancielle_, secoué par la bataille de deux sorciers, finit par glisser et son coin atterrit sur le pied d'Harry, qui poussa un couinement. Draco poussa le même glapissement, et alors que Harry sautait sur un pied en poussant plusieurs jurons, il riva un regard furieux sur le blond.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule ?, Gronda le brun, C'est pas drôle, tu m'as éclaté le pied, sérieusement.

-Pardon ? C'est sur _mon_ pied que le livre est tombé, je l'ai bien senti !

-Et celui-là, tu le sens ?! », S'exclama Harry en saisissant un livre de l'étagère pour le jeter sur le pied de Draco.

La dextérité et la rapidité de l'Élu firent mouche : l'ouvrage s'écrasa violemment sur la cheville du Serpentard. Aussitôt, Harry sentit sa propre cheville vibrer comme si elle avait pris le coup. Quelque chose était bizarre. Quelque chose clochait. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Draco avait lâché ses livres pour lui asséner une violente claque. Et le blond s'écarta aussitôt en frottant sa propre joue, les yeux ronds comme des souaffles. Ils se regardèrent bêtement, aussi perturbés qu'interloqués ils avaient bien compris qu'il se passait un truc étrange.

« Harry ? Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?, Demanda Hermione qui venait de débarquer.

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent sans rien lui répondre. Elle vit les ouvrages étalés au sol et poussa un hoquet d'horreur avant de se précipiter pour les ramasser et frotter délicatement leur couverture.

-Mais à quoi vous jouez ?! Il faut prendre soin des livres ! Harry ? Harry, tu m'écoutes ?

-Hm… Oui. Oui, pardon, cet abruti de Malfoy les a laissés tomber, vous auriez pu au moins m'envoyer quelqu'un de physiquement apte, Grommela-t-il en aidant son amie.

-Je t'emmerde, Potter, Se contenta de soupirer l'intéressé avant de tourner les talons.

-Harry ? Vous vous êtes encore battus ? A la bibliothèque ! Tu n'es pas bien !

-C'est lui qui me cherche tout le temps…

-C'est lui qui a proposé d'aller t'aider, pourtant.

-Pour le plaisir de venir me faire chier. Enfin. N'en parlons plus. Finissons ce devoir au plus vite, et on pourra enfin retrouver notre salle commune, sans Serpentards pour nous importuner ! »

Hermione lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle ne l'admettait qu'à demi-mot, mais elle non plus n'était pas extrêmement enjouée à l'idée d'étudier avec leurs ennemis naturels. Une chose était sûre, tous seraient satisfaits quand ils pourraient retrouver leurs dortoirs respectifs. Délestant Hermione de quelques volumes, Harry alla poser le tas d'ouvrages sur la table où Ron, Pansy et Blaise chuchotaient, se disputant à propos de la meilleure équipe de Quidditch et des futurs gagnants de la coupe du monde. Le brun jeta un regard à Draco ce dernier restait silencieux, les lèvres pincées, et leva les yeux vers le Survivant. Harry savait très bien ce qu'il pensait, car il pensait la même chose : quelque chose n'allait pas. Il refusait de croire à quelque chose de trop grave, cependant, et espérait encore que son imagination lui jouait quelques mauvais tours. Hermione prit les devants en ouvrant le premier livre et en encourageant Pansy à échanger avec elle. La Serpentard y mit un peu de mauvaise foi, mais l'essentiel était qu'elles s'attaquaient au devoir. Ron et Blaise les imitèrent, assez timidement au début. Draco tiqua.

« Bon, on s'y met ?, Fit-il, pressant, avant d'attraper un livre.

-Ouais. »

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien de plus et se plongèrent chacun dans la lecture du sujet. A côté d'eux, les deux duos se chamaillaient le plus silencieusement possible, mais contrairement aux deux ennemis, ils parlaient et avançaient plus ou moins rapidement sur leur dissertation. Ni Harry ni Draco ne pipait mot, comme s'ils ignoraient tous les deux comment s'y prendre. Dur d'échanger normalement alors qu'ils ne faisaient que se battre et se disputer. Il était fort probable qu'aucun ne sache comment faire pour être cordial avec l'autre. Harry se frotta la tempe. Merlin, comment s'y prendraient-ils pour faire ce devoir à deux ? Lui qui aurait voulu finir ça au plus vite en plus… Il fallait qu'il se décide à parler à Draco, tout comme Hermione avait su instaurer un dialogue avec Pansy, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il fallait cependant qu'il trouve ses mots, sans quoi il pouvait être certain que McGonagall n'aurait aucune pitié sur sa note.

« Potter ?, Hasarda Draco après s'être éclairci la gorge.

-Malfoy ?

-Tu… Tu pourrais venir plus près, peut-être ? »

Le brun redressa le menton. A sa gauche, il vit que Hermione et Pansy s'étaient rapprochées au bout de la table afin d'être côte-à-côte. Ron, quant à lui, semblait refuser de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, mais il s'était largement penché sur la table pour que le métis puisse aisément l'entendre et lire ses notes. Harry grimaça légèrement, et il vit que Draco réprimait cette même moue. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'ils se rapprochaient. L'Élu fit glisser sa chaise pour l'installer à côté du blond – pas trop proche quand même. Il se rassit et son coude toucha celui du prince des serpents. Tous deux repensèrent à ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, et dans un même mouvement, ils sursautèrent brutalement en éloignant leurs chaises. Harry manqua de tomber en arrière, mais il se rattrapa en s'accrochant à la table et quand il se redressa, il vit que leurs camarades avaient cessé de parler pour les regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Euhm…, Fit Draco en toussotant.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, S'enquit Blaise, Vous avez un problème ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien !, Répondirent en chœur Harry et Draco, ce qui leur valut un nouveau regard – plutôt troublé, cette fois – de leurs amis.

-Bon…, Dit Ron, les sourcils froncés, Tout va bien, alors…

-Si on oublie le fait que je dois travailler avec un abruti de la pire espèce, plus grand connard du monde magique et prétentieux en plus de ça, alors oui, tout va bien, Se reprit très vite Harry.

-Alors là, Saint Potty, ce serait plutôt à moi de me plaindre d'avoir eu droit à un gros con balafré, qui se coiffe avec un balai à chiottes et qui n'est même pas capable de fabriquer la moindre potion, aussi simple soit-elle.

-Bon, les mecs, Intervint Pansy, D'habitude ça aurait été plutôt marrant, mais là, on essaye de travailler, et on aimerait tous finir assez tôt. Alors vous faites pas chier et vous vous y mettez, et si vous n'avez pas envie de bosser à deux, alors soit, mais vous allez vous battre ailleurs.

-Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais Parkinson a raison, Renchérit Hermione.

-Et moi je dis qu'Hermione a toujours raison, Ajouta Ron.

-Ça va, ça va… », Ronchonna Harry alors qu'il se réinstallait correctement, plus loin cette fois.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils en tournant la tête vers Draco quelques rides d'inquiétude plissaient son front. Le blond, quant à lui, se mordillait légèrement la lèvre inférieure, mais s'arrêta aussitôt dès qu'il vit qu'Harry le regardait. Ils s'étaient de nouveau réfugiés dans le mutisme. Harry soupira. C'était foutu, ils n'allaient jamais réussir à coopérer, même pour un simple devoir. Et cette histoire pas claire lui perturbait l'esprit… Harry prit une longue inspiration. Il fallait qu'il se force. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer.

« Bon, Malfoy, on pourrait traiter dans un premier temps de la métamorphose humaine. Il y a tout un chapitre dans ce livre qui en parle, regarde.

-Mh. D'accord. Il y a aussi ce paragraphe sur les dangers et la complexité de cette magie. »

Le ton était plutôt froid, ils étaient tous deux dans la retenue, mais chacun essayait de son côté de collaborer du mieux possible. Ils ne faisaient ça que pour le bien du devoir et certainement pas pour réchauffer leurs relations, comme l'aurait souhaité les professeurs. C'était déjà mieux que rien, au moins, ils ne se tapaient pas dessus. Ils progressèrent vite. Leurs échanges étaient brefs et apathiques, mais bons élèves, ils savaient chacun de quoi voulait parler l'autre et le devoir progressa vite. Draco décida de commencer à le rédiger – il avait insisté pour le faire lui-même, parce que selon lui, Harry écrivait avec autant de soin qu'un enfant de cinq ans. Le brun n'avait pas insisté plus et il le regarda attentivement écrire, jouant avec la plume dont il ne se servirait pas. Il fit glisser le bout biseauté de l'objet contre son doigt, y traçant des mots invisibles, puis examina rapidement Draco du regard. Il avait juste envie de faire une expérience. Une petite expérience. Pour comprendre. D'un geste vif, Harry se piqua le doigt avec la plume. Aussitôt, Draco tressaillit et lâcha sa plume, tâchant le parchemin.

« Draco ?, S'étonna Blaise.

-Je… Je sais pas, j'ai eu comme un spasme musculaire… Ce… C'est bizarre. »

Confus, le blond plia et déplia ses doigts, tandis que Harry serra le poing. Il commençait à comprendre – vaguement. Il commençait à comprendre, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Après on dit de moi que je ne suis pas soigné, mais regarde-moi ces taches, un vrai petit cochon, Fit remarquer le Survivant alors que Draco tentait de rattraper les dégâts.

-Potter, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'enfonce cette plume dans l'œil ?, Soupira Draco.

-Je crois qu'il aimerait plutôt que tu lui enfonces quelque chose d'autre, autre part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… », Ricana Blaise à voix basse, assez fort cependant pour que Harry l'entende.

Les deux compères se mirent à rigoler contre leur poing. L'Élu commença à trembler et rougir, mais du coin de l'œil, il vit Ron agiter la main pour le dissuader de rentrer dans leur jeu. Harry serra les dents, et demanda à Draco de se remettre au travail pour qu'ils puissent enfin finir cette foutue dissertation. Avant que le fier Malfoy ne puisse répliquer qu'il ne prenait aucun ordre de personne, Hermione et Pansy se levèrent, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

« On a fini, Annonça Hermione.

-On se revoit en salle commune, Fit Pansy à l'adresse de Blaise et de Draco.

-Hermione, ne nous laisse pas seuls !, Gémit Ron.

-On va pas vous bouffer, stupide belette, Grogna Draco, Je suis sûr que ta viande serait indigeste.

-Qui tu traites de belette, sale fouine ?

-C'est pour ça qu'on voudrait s'en aller au plus vite », Soupira Hermione en roulant des yeux.

A ses côtés, Pansy acquiesça légèrement, presque imperceptiblement – question de principe : un Serpentard ne disait pas 'amen' à toutes les paroles d'un Gryffondor. Les deux jeunes filles ramassèrent leurs affaires et décampèrent vite, sous le regard désespéré de Ron. Harry souffla longuement lui et Draco étaient loin d'avoir terminé. Ils avaient mis du temps à s'y mettre, et bien qu'ils aient progressé à une vitesse plutôt honorable, Blaise et Ron avaient conservé une bonne avance. Le métis ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer, et l'idée que ce devoir puisse être bientôt bouclé enchanta Ron.

« Terminons vite ça, Potter.

-Ouais. »

Harry avait envie de tout bâcler. Le temps passait si lentement. Il leva les yeux vers l'horloge dont les secondes semblaient s'écouler comme des minutes. Tiens. Il avait oublié le couvre-feu, d'ailleurs. Ils avaient largement dépassé l'heure.

« Je suis préfet-en-chef, Potter, on passe au-dessus du couvre-feu, L'informa Draco, devinant ce à quoi pensait l'Élu.

-Oh. Pratique.

-Ça te fait bander, les hommes qui ont du pouvoir, hein ?

-Finis de rédiger le devoir au lieu de fantasmer, Malfoy. J'ai déjà la seconde partie au brouillon. »

Il lui tendit son parchemin noirci d'une écriture maladroite, parsemée de ratures. Draco poussa un long soupir – un tel manque de soin l'exaspérait. Harry ne prit pas la peine de relever, il commençait à voir le bout de la tâche, tandis que de leur côté, Ron et Blaise se levèrent. Harry se tendit légèrement, et Draco fit de même ils allaient se retrouver seuls et bien entendu, c'était une très mauvaise chose.

« Eh, attends-moi Ron, on a presque fini, Fit Harry en suppliant le roux du regard.

-Dégage vite de là, la belette, et dépêche-toi de retrouver ton dortoir, Intervint rapidement Draco.

-De quoi ?!, Siffla Ron.

-T'as très bien entendu, Répondit le blond, glacial. Tu as bien vu l'heure, tu devrais déjà être avec tes copains griffons, à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je croyais qu'on passait au-dessus du couvre-feu…, Fit remarquer Harry, furieux du soudain changement d'attitude de sa Némésis.

-Mais je suis préfet-en-chef, Saint Potty, et je décide qui passe au-dessus ou non… Weasmoche, tu tiens tellement à faire perdre des points à ta maison ? Disparais.

-Dis donc, sale fouine, S'irrita le roux, Tu crois vraiment que tu peux-

-Trente points en moins pour Gry-

-Ça va, Malfoy !, S'exaspéra Harry en lui coupant la parole. Il se tourna vers son ami en secouant la tête, l'air de lui dire que c'était un cas désespéré : Bon, Ron, je te rejoins à la salle commune dans peu de temps.

-Bonne chance Harry, Lui souhaita-t-il, compatissant.

-Draco ?, S'interrogea Blaise, qui attendait un peu en retrait, Tu veux que je t'attende ou… ?

-Non, ça va, Blaise, on se revoit au dortoir. »

Ron s'éclipsa rapidement, et Blaise salua une dernière fois le blond ainsi que Harry, puis s'en alla à son tour. Dès que le métis eut disparu, un vent glacial se mit à souffler entre les deux sorciers. Comme si la présence de leurs camarades les avaient apaisés, maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, plus personne n'était là pour les empêcher de se battre. Harry et Draco se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux. Ils devaient parler. Malfoy avait sûrement chassé les deux autres garçons pour qu'ils soient tranquilles. Tous les deux savaient pertinemment qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal. Pourtant, Harry n'avait absolument aucune envie de parler de ça. Il voulait encore croire qu'il rêvait, que c'était dû à la fatigue, et que le lendemain, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Le brun finit par baisser les yeux sur son livre, et Draco retourna à sa rédaction ils choisissaient tous les deux de fuir les explications, ils n'osaient pas aborder le sujet. De longues minutes passèrent et au bout d'une bonne demi-heure le Survivant se leva, ramassa tous les bouquins et partit les ranger sur leur étagère. Il revint rapidement à la table, rassembla ses affaires en un tour de main et se dirigea vers la sortie assez vite pour que Draco ne puisse pas le retenir – il comptait sur l'effet de surprise pour se donner de l'avance.

« Attends, Potter ! »

Alors que le brun venait de passer le seuil de la bibliothèque, la main de Draco se referma sur son bras. Harry se dégagea bien vite et lui fit face. Le prince des serpents avait l'air un peu essoufflé, il avait sacrément dû presser le pas après avoir rangé sa plume et ses parchemins pour avoir le temps de le rattraper. Sur son front, une mince ride verticale entre ses deux sourcils témoignait de son irritation.

« Il faut qu'on parle.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, Malfoy. Le devoir est terminé, il te reste juste à rédiger la conclusion, Lâcha Harry avant de tourner les talons et d'être à nouveau rattrapé par le blond.

-Je ne parle pas de ça.

-De quoi, alors ?

-De quand je t'ai frappé tout à l'heure.

-Et quoi, alors ? T'as pris ton pied ? Bien, Malfoy. »

Le Serpentard sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. D'un geste vif et fluide, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Harry. Ce dernier fit de même presque aussi vite. Tous les deux se faisaient face dans un couloir désert et sombre de Poudlard, la baguette pointée sur l'autre, n'esquissant pas un geste de plus. Les deux se défièrent du regard, se menaçaient en silence, et pourtant, aucun ne jeta de sort. Ils attendaient. Ils se jaugeaient. Sûrement craignaient-ils au fond qu'il se passe quelque chose d'aussi bizarre que dans la bibliothèque, et ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque.

« Baisse ta baguette, Malfoy, Articula Harry entre ses dents.

-Toi d'abord, Potter.

-Quel genre de sort tu m'as jeté ?!

-Je pourrais te poser la même question.

-Ne joue pas à l'innocent, Malfoy. Tu crois peut-être que je n'ai rien remarqué de bizarre ? T'y es sûrement pour quelque chose. T'as pas supporté la raclée d'hier, c'est ça ?

-Comment oses-tu… ?! Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça ! Je le jure sur mon honneur de Malfoy ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il était parfaitement bien placé pour deviner à quel point Draco était amoureux du soi-disant honneur de sa famille. Et s'il jurait dessus, c'est que ce devait être sérieux. Doucement mais prudemment, le Survivant baissa sa baguette. Après un petit laps de temps, Draco l'imita et ils se regardèrent, encore confus. Si ni l'un ni l'autre n'y étaient pour rien dans cette histoire, alors qui… ? Long silence. Silence qu'Harry décida de briser en premier.

« Quand je t'ai jeté le livre sur le pied, j'ai eu l'impression que je le jetais sur mon propre pied.

-Quand je t'ai donné une baffe, j'ai cru la recevoir à ta place.

-Ce matin aussi, quand tu es tombé, tu t'es cogné la tête…. Je l'ai senti.

-Salazar, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je compte bien le découvrir. Il est tard, je vais rejoindre mon dortoir. Demain je ferai des recherches, Fit Harry en commençant à s'éloigner, En attendant… Évite de te faire cogner dessus. Pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, loin de là, je serai même heureux de te voir prendre des coups, Malfoy, mais… Maintenant je le sens aussi.

-Potter ? Juste une expérience. »

Draco leva la main et l'abattit bruyamment sur la joue du brun.

« Putain !, Glapit Harry, Mais t'es pas bien ?!

-T'inquiète, Grogna Draco, Je l'ai senti aussi.

-Ouais, ben, j'espère bien, espèce d'enculé, Gronda l'Élu en frottant sa joue, Une fois que j'aurais trouvé comment briser ce sort, tu vas prendre cher. »

Sans attendre, Harry rejoignit sa salle commune. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli par Ron et Hermione et le brun ne réussit pas à leur en vouloir d'avoir été ainsi abandonné seul avec Draco. Ses amis ne manquèrent pas de remarquer la joue anormalement rouge de leur camarade, et s'excusèrent de l'avoir laissé aux griffes de ce sale Serpentard. Tous soulagés d'avoir terminé le devoir, ils purent enfin se détendre ensemble, et ils s'installèrent sur un des canapés de la salle en parlant de tout et de rien, oubliant leurs soucis avec les Serpentards. Dans un coin de sa tête, Harry ne parvenait toutefois pas à oublier l'étrange malédiction qui le liait à présent à sa Némésis… Comment pourraient-ils se battre, maintenant ? Est-ce que ça allait durer ou s'estomper avec le temps ? Qui était responsable ? Devaient-ils en parler à quelqu'un ? Harry s'empêcha de partager ce malheur avec ses amis. Il ne voulait rien leur dire tant qu'il n'était sûr de rien, ils s'inquiéteraient forcément. Il se promit d'entamer des recherches dès le lendemain. Dans un bâillement, le Survivant annonça à ses camarades qu'il allait se coucher. La séance devoir avec les Serpentards l'avait vidé de son énergie et les soucis que lui causait ce drôle de sort l'achevaient. Harry s'endormit en quelques minutes, et passa une nuit sans rêves.

* * *

« PUTAIN ! », Glapit Harry le lendemain matin, un violent sursaut de douleur traversant sa jambe.

Il venait d'être brutalement tiré hors du sommeil par une vive douleur au niveau de son petit doigt de pied. Une douleur immonde, une douleur atroce, celle qui dès le matin vous donne la nausée. Il ne s'était pourtant pas cogné. Il était en train de dormir dans son lit. Perturbé et confus, il se redressa sur ses coudes, et plia la jambe pour se passer le pied.

« Merlin, Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, S'enquit Ron, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Euh, je… Je viens de me rendre compte de l'heure, Bredouilla Harry en se rappelant soudainement la cause de ce mal étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Les cours commencent dans plus d'une heure et demie !, Soupira le roux en s'affalant sur son oreiller, maintenant certain que le danger était passé.

-Oui, mais, euh… Il faut que je passe à la volière… – le brun passa une main dans ses cheveux il avait besoin de prendre un peu l'air après ce réveil brutal – Je te retrouve au petit déjeuner. »

Son ami se contenta de lui répondre par un long râle il replongeait déjà dans le sommeil. Harry attrapa ses vêtements et s'habilla en vitesse, il remit ses lunettes sur son nez et sauta dans ses chaussures. Il ne prit pas la peine de se coiffer et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la volière. Au creux de son ventre, une sensation bien particulière lui chatouillait l'estomac. Son instinct lui indiquait que les soucis ne faisaient que commencer. Dire qu'il aurait cru qu'une fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres disparu, il pourrait enfin reprendre une vie tranquille. Harry monta les marches de la tour de la volière et la brise fraîche de l'aube lui fit du bien. Il avait toujours aimé se réfugier dans cet endroit quand il allait mal, mais le souvenir de la mort d'Hedwige lui serrait toujours un peu le cœur. Il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à se procurer un autre hibou, et empruntait ceux des autres quand il avait besoin d'envoyer une lettre. Arrivé au sommet, le brun caressa distraitement une petite chouette sombre qui piailla de contentement. Long soupir. Il était déjà fatigué à l'idée de la journée qu'il l'attendait. Il regretta que Dumbledore ne fusse plus de ce monde pour lui venir en aide le vieux sorcier l'aurait probablement éclairé sur cette malédiction. Mais maintenant, plus personne n'était là ni Hedwige, ni Albus, ni Sirius, ni même Lupin…

Harry s'assit sur une marche. Il n'avait enfilé qu'un pull noir à l'encolure bordée d'or et de rouge et il regretta de ne pas avoir pris avec lui sa cape. A cette époque de l'année, les matins devenaient de plus en plus frais. Au loin, le soleil baignait le ciel d'une lueur rosée. Il le regarda un moment, seul au milieu des chouettes et des hiboux, dégustant ces moments calmes auxquels il n'avait pas souvent droit. Le temps passa, et son ventre finit par la ramener à la réalité. Harry posa une main sur son estomac vide, et se leva en s'étirant. Il redescendit et se dirigea vers la Grande salle. Les couloirs n'étaient plus aussi déserts qu'à son réveil les minutes s'étaient écoulées à une vitesse folle. Alors que le Survivant s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande porte en bois, une voix l'interpella.

« C'est rare de te voir debout aussi tôt, Potter.

-Malfoy. Quel déplaisir de te croiser dès le matin, Grimaça Harry qui tourna la tête vers le blond. Son agacement grandit quand il vit à quel point le prince des serpents était impeccable, et il ajouta : Je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu es toujours aussi soigné. Si tu te lèves deux heures avant le début des cours, t'as en effet un long moment pour toi dans la salle de bain… Pire qu'une fille !

-Qu-

-Tu t'es cogné le pied ce matin. Ça m'a réveillé. Tôt. »

Ce fut au tour du blond de grimacer. Lui n'avait pas eu droit à un réveil aussi violent que celui du Sauveur, et il en avait presque oublié leur malédiction. Ils se fixèrent longuement, sans bouger.

« Bon, vous vous battez ou vous finissez par dégager le passage ? »

Les deux ennemis se tournèrent vers Pansy Parkinson ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'avait vu s'approcher. Harry frémit, et tourna rapidement les talons, poussant la grande porte. Ce fut un grand soulagement quand il remarqua que Ron, Hermione et d'autres Gryffondors étaient déjà à leur table. Il salua ses amis, et s'assit à côté du roux en attrapant des tartines qu'il se mit à couvrir de beurre et de marmelade. Ron commença à exprimer à tous son apaisement du fait d'avoir terminé son devoir commun, et enchaîna en imitant les mimiques de quelques Serpentards. Les griffons se mirent à rire et sautèrent aussitôt sur l'occasion de critiquer leurs ennemis favoris. Tandis qu'ils embrayaient sur le Quidditch – ils en venaient toujours à parler de Quidditch – Harry sentit qu'on l'observait. Un lourd regard sur son dos qu'il devinait malgré lui. Il se retourna et vit que les deux yeux orageux de Draco le fixaient. Harry déglutit.

« Tu commences à le fixer dès le matin ? Tu deviens accro, Harry, Ricana Dean qui s'était installé à sa gauche.

Aussitôt, l'Élu brisa le contact.

-N'importe quoi…, Gronda-t-il alors que Dean, hilare, se versait un verre de jus d'orange, C'est lui qui me fixe.

-C'est vrai qu'il te dévore du regard, ce sale mangemort !, Fit remarquer Ron qui s'était retourné pour l'observer. C'est quoi son problème ? Va te faire foutre, Malfoy !

-Arrête, Ron, c'est un ancien mangemort, Fit Harry, De toute façon, il s'en va. Euh… ? Il vient vers nous ?

-Dégage, Malfoy, tu nous coupes l'appétit, dès le matin, Grogna Ron alors qu'effectivement, Draco vint se poser devant eux.

-C'est toi qui me coupe l'appétit, stupide belette, Cracha Malfoy en se baissant vers Ron pour lui offrir son plus beau regard noir, Tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu parles de moi ? Aies au moins les couilles de ne pas m'insulter dans mon dos, pauvre lâche.

Ron lui rendit un regard tout aussi courroucé, et se redressa en serrant les poings. Leurs fronts étaient presque collés et la tension montait aussi vite qu'un hypogriffe au galop.

-Ça va, Malfoy, Intervint Harry en posant sa main sur le torse du Serpentard pour le pousser, Laisse-nous tranquilles.

-Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, Saint Potty. Et ne me touche pas.

-Sinon quoi ?, Siffla Harry en se levant.

-Tu sais bien », Répondit Draco, avant de le pousser Harry s'écroula à moitié sur la table.

Alors qu'il se relevait, aidé par Dean, et que les Griffons commençaient à s'irriter de l'insolence du blond, Ron en profita pour se lever et le frapper. Il fit mouche, Harry le sentit. Il se précipita sur le roux pour l'arrêter sa joue lui faisait un mal de chien, il ne l'avait pas raté. Draco avait fait quelques pas en arrière, se frottant la mâchoire avec la paume de sa main.

« Attends, Ron, arrête !, S'écria Harry, en s'y prenant de toutes ses forces pour lui retenir les poignets, Arrête !

-Pourquoi, Harry ?! Ne le défends pas !, S'emporta Ron.

-Il n'en vaut pas la peine ! Il cherche à nous attirer des ennuis. Arrête, maintenant ! »

Le roux finit par se calmer, et près d'eux, le prince des serpents avait un sourire incroyablement présomptueux sur les lèvres : le Sauveur venait de le défendre. Ron lui cracha dessus, et Draco poussa un glapissement horrifié, digne d'une fillette devant une grosse araignée. L'effet fut immédiat : les griffons se plièrent de rire.

« Weasley, espèce de… », Fulmina Draco en levant le poing.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de se placer entre les deux garçons pour se prendre le coup à la place de son ami. Héroïque, comme tout Gryffondor qui se respecte. Il le fit aussi parce qu'il savait quel serait l'effet sur Draco. Ce dernier gémit quelques jurons, et il aurait pu interloquer de nombreux élèves si tout le monde ne s'était pas rassemblé autour d'Harry pour le féliciter de sa bravoure et s'inquiéter de l'état de son nez. Ron lui tapota vigoureusement l'épaule, et peu prirent la peine d'adresser un regard au Serpentard qui s'en allait, furieux. Son regard gris croisa celui d'Harry et ils se comprirent sans le vouloir : la situation allait vite devenir urgente.

* * *

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Tout d'abord, merci aux lecteurs qui ne se sont pas fait attendre. Des followers une heure seulement après la publication du chapitre ! Je vous aime fort, et j'espère que vous avez aimé lire ce second chapitre autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire. A très bientôt !


	3. Premier round

**Titre :** War is over

**Auteur :** Chocow.

**Rating :** On débute dans le soft, avec du T, pour commencer.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu la propriété de J.K. Rowling

* * *

**5 juin 2013**

Bon, je sais que j'ai sorti le chapitre précédent il y a deux ou trois jours, mais aujourd'hui est un jour spécial : _l'anniversaire de Draco_ ! Pour vous remercier de vos adorables reviews, de me lire, de me suivre, je voulais vous récompenser avec un chapitre assez rapidement.

Voilà, voilà, bonne lecture, et encore merci à vous tous ! Et bon anniversaire Draco !

Chocow, votre humble serviteur

* * *

Heureusement pour les griffons et les serpents, la petite bagarre de Ron, Harry et Draco passa inaperçue. Tous étaient un peu tendus pendant leur cours de métamorphose, mais McGonagall ne leur fit aucune remarque à ce propos. Elle se contenta de faire son cours tout à fait normalement, et de leur rappeler que le rendu du devoir était la semaine d'après. Ron et Harry échangèrent un regard complice – ils étaient tranquilles avec ce fichu devoir ! Tout aurait pu être parfait sans ce maudit sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Le Survivant ne se sortait pas ces soucis de la tête, et à l'heure du déjeuner, Hermione, toujours aussi perspicace, le lui fit remarquer.

« Ça ne va pas, Harry ? Tu as l'air soucieux.

-Euh. Tout va bien, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas, Répondit Harry en se forçant à esquisser un sourire.

-T'es sûr ? Tu peux nous en parler, si tu veux, Intervint Ron, la bouche pleine.

-Ça va, Insista le brun, Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je me suis réveillé tôt ce matin. »

Ce n'était pas faux. Il rassura au mieux ses amis avant de finir en vitesse son repas. Il leur dit ensuite qu'il passait faire un crochet à l'infirmerie pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de vitamines ou grappiller un peu de sommeil, mais se dirigea vers la bibliothèque dès qu'il quitta la Grande salle. Il avait besoin de réponses. Cependant, bien qu'étant le Sauveur du monde sorcier, cette simple recherche le laissait désarmé. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Il parcourut les rayons de la bibliothèque au hasard, lisant les titres des ouvrages en diagonale, espérant qu'il y trouverait une réponse. Refusant pour le moment de partager ça avec ses amis, Harry regrettait de ne pouvoir être guidé par quelqu'un. Hermione aurait probablement eu une petite idée sur la nature de ce maléfice, mais… Mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter inutilement. Le brun poussa un long soupir il y avait trop de livres, la tâche était herculéenne. Tentant de se donner du courage, il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait vaincu un basilic, comment il avait détruit les horcruxes, comment il avait tué Voldemort… S'il avait fait ça, il était bien capable de trouver une réponse.

« Potter ? »

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'il était en train d'inspecter un énième rayon, Harry vit la silhouette de Draco s'approcher.

« C'est bien moi.

-Je t'emmerde, binoclard. Dis-moi plutôt si tu as trouvé quelque chose.

-Non », Tiqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils l'insolence du blond l'exaspérait.

Il resta silencieux un moment, observant distraitement les tranches des livres et se tourna finalement vers le Serpentard. Ce dernier avait imité Harry, espérant probablement que la solution se trouverait dans le titre d'un quelconque grimoire.

« On ne doit plus se battre, Fit Harry.

-On ne doit plus se battre, Acquiesça Draco, après un moment de silence.

-Tu ne dois plus venir nous provoquer.

-Et puis quoi, encore ? Une cargaison de chocogrenouilles et un massage quotidien ? Non, mais tu perds la tête, Saint Potty.

-Ecoute, Malfoy, si tu prends des coups, c'est parce que tu le mérites. A partir du moment où je prends les coups avec toi, c'est terminé. Tu ne dois plus venir nous chercher.

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'écouter ? Bien sûr que je vais continuer. C'est trop drôle de te voir me défendre. Toi, le Golden Boy, tu viens secourir un mangemort ! Les gens se poseront d'autant plus de questions. »

Draco se mit à rire, trop bruyamment pour que ce ne soit pas forcé. Il avait cet air mauvais sur le visage, celui qu'il avait toujours eu dans leurs jeunes années, quand sa naïveté lui permettait encore d'ignorer les méfaits de Voldemort. Au fond de ses yeux, Harry reconnut cette once de désespoir, celle qu'il avait vue dans tant de regards des sorciers brisés par la guerre. Il tapa du poing sur l'étagère. Mme Pince avait sûrement pris sa pause déjeuner, et heureusement pour eux, car elle les aurait sorti de la bibliothèque à coups de pieds dans le postérieur face à tout ce vacarme.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!, S'irrita le Survivant, Voldemort a _disparu_ ! Tous les mangemorts sont décédés, enfermés ou repentis ! Ce mot ne veut plus rien dire !

-T'es vraiment trop con, mon pauvre Potty, Cracha Draco, haineux. Tu ne vois peut-être pas les regards qu'on me jette ? Tu n'entends pas les rumeurs qui circulent sur moi ? Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens sont toujours si distants ? Tu m'avais pourtant dit que tout le monde me détestait, c'est bien pour une raison.

-Ça n'a rien à voir ! C'est parce que tu es un connard, Malfoy. Tu es prétentieux, hautain, insolent et imbu de toi-même. Ne met pas toute cette haine sur le compte d'une simple marque. C'est ridicule !

-Une _simple marque_ ?, Répéta Draco en serrant les dents, Une simple marque ?! Ma parole, Potter, t'es encore plus stupide que ce que je croyais… C'est tout sauf une _simple marque_. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus et tourna les talons. Harry regretta un peu de lui avoir parlé ainsi, mais en voyant le regard du blond, il avait paniqué. Quand Draco montrait des émotions qui le rendaient si humain et si fragile, il avait toujours du mal à y croire. Souvent, il essayait de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé. C'était si rapide, si fugace – une fissure minuscule dans le masque de glace du Serpentard. Le Survivant devait se rendre à l'évidence tout le monde avait souffert de la guerre, même Draco Malfoy. La marque noire que le blond dissimulait en permanence devait être lourde à porter, mais Harry voulait qu'il cesse de s'apitoyer et de se comporter en victime de cette manière. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait peut-être marqué son corps, mais Draco pouvait changer et prouver qu'il était meilleur, qu'il n'était pas qu'un Malfoy, arrogant et méprisable. Harry soupira.

Au cours de botanique, le blond évitait délibérément de regarder le Survivant. Il se montra assez doué jusqu'au moment où leurs regards se croisèrent malgré lui et qu'il tourna brusquement la tête. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Se pouvait-il que Draco soit vexé par la conversation qu'ils avaient eue à la bibliothèque ? Il s'était peut-être montré un peu brutal, mais il avait tout de même raison le Serpentard se comportait mal avec tout le monde. Cette marque noire qu'il portait sur l'avant-bras, c'était peut-être l'occasion de prouver aux gens qu'il valait mieux que ce que les rumeurs disaient. Quand Mme Chourave s'absenta un instant pour aller chercher quelques engrais et autres substances magiques, les élèves en profitèrent tout d'abord pour discuter entre eux. Cependant, très vite, après quelques piques lancées et d'autres provocations crachées aux nez des autres, la tension monta entre les serpents et les griffons. Draco choisit de s'en prendre à Ron, car il savait que le roux le détestait plus que tout. Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla les réactions d'Harry, qui haussa un sourcil. Est-ce qu'il voulait voir s'il allait encore le défendre ? Était-ce une vengeance ? Le brun se posta vite entre Draco et Ron pour calmer les esprits, car déjà, les insultes fusaient et les poings se serraient.

« Malfoy, Dit calmement mais fermement Harry.

-Potter, Répliqua Draco sur le même ton. Je disais tout juste à ton copain à quel point sa misérable famille de sans-le-sou valait encore moins qu'un elfe de maison.

-Oh, espèce de… !, s'écria Ron, Harry, ne me retiens pas, je vais lui casser la mâchoire, ça lui évitera de parler pour déblatérer de telles conneries !

-Ron, non !, Protesta Harry en le tenant par les épaules – mais le bougre se débattait !

-Eh, Potter, tu fais quoi ?, Demanda Théodore, qui admirait la scène, Tu défends ton amant ?

Quelle humiliation. Rien que pour donner tort à cet insolent, Harry aurait bien laissé Ron exprimer sa fureur à travers ses poings, mais il savait à quel point le roux pouvait être violent quand il était dans cet état. Il n'avait surtout pas envie de subir la même douleur que Draco.

-J'essaye simplement de faire en sorte que notre maison conserve ses points !, Répondit le Survivant en se disant que ce prétexte était fort probable, Si vous croyez que vos minables combines pour nous pousser à nous battre vont fonctionner…. Mais Ron, par Merlin, calme-toi ! Hermione, aide-moi ! »

Hermione se précipita et tenta de ramener le roux à la raison. Draco avait l'air fier de lui son sourire condescendant au possible le prouvait. Harry serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de frapper ce visage parfait. Que n'aurait-il donné pour imprimer sur cette joue blanche la forme de son poing. Comme il mourait d'envie de faire disparaître ce sourire. Il n'aimait pas le fait d'entrer dans le jeu de Draco, mais s'il y était obligé, alors… Il n'avait pas le choix. Harry s'approcha des Serpentards.

« Dis-moi, Nott, t'as l'air si obsédé par l'idée qu'il puisse y avoir quelque chose entre moi et Malfoy, Cracha-t-il, mauvais, Ça cache peut-être quelque chose…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?!, S'offensa Théodore.

-Que t'es un suceur de queues qui s'assume pas, tout simplement. Tu fantasmes tellement sur nous que ça paraît évident, Répondit Harry.

-Tu m'traites de pédé ?!

-Tu nies en force, ça veut tout dire. Et alors, on peut savoir qui c'est qui te la met profonde ? Ou alors tu joues tout seul avec tes doigts ? Hm, ça expliquerait le fait que t'aies l'air aussi frustré.

-Ferme ta gueule ! C'est toi la tafiole !, Aboya Nott en saisissant le col de l'Élu qui se laissa totalement faire.

-La tafiole a vaincu Voldemort, hm », Répliqua-t-il calmement.

Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Draco observait attentivement la scène – comme à peu près toute la classe – et qu'il avait perdu un peu de son assurance. Harry sourit. S'il continuait comme ça, Nott allait le frapper, c'était sûr, il le savait et Draco aussi le savait. Les rôles s'inversaient. Le blond l'avait bien mérité.

« Tu t'excites tout seul mon pauvre, tu me fais pitié, Termina Harry, certain de venir à bout des nerfs de Théodore.

-NOTT ! Ne le frappe pas ! », S'écria Draco alors que l'intéressé levait le poing.

Cette fois-ci, c'est vers le blond que tout le monde se tourna. On allait de surprise en surprise, et la quasi-totalité de la classe était absorbée par ce spectacle que leur offraient leurs deux favoris. Le Survivant jubila intérieurement qui se sentait humilié à protéger l'autre, maintenant ? Certainement pas lui ! Pourtant, le prince de ses serpents était moins déstabilisé qu'Harry l'aurait voulu. Est-ce qu'il cachait quelque chose ? Alors que Théodore le lâchait en grognant que de toute façon, ça n'en valait pas la peine, l'Élu vit le regard gris de sa Némésis briller. Il en était à présent certain, ça présageait d'un très futur mauvais coup du Serpentard. Ce dernier s'avança devant lui, et tout le monde retint son souffle c'était bien plus passionnant que n'importe quel soap-opéra moldu.

« C'est vrai, je dois l'avouer, Potter et moi sommes en-

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet attroupement ?, S'exclama Mme Chourave en débarquant dans la serre, Allons, allons, on se concentre de nouveau, la pause est finie ! »

Les élèves se dispersèrent dans un brouhaha. Tous s'étaient attendus à une révélation spéciale, une provocation ultime qui aurait débouché sur un violent combat. Coupé dans son élan, Draco n'avait pas pu aller plus loin, et quelques exclamations déçues s'élevèrent. Harry resta un moment comme figé. Le blond avait failli dépasser les limites, et prononcer les mots qui auraient mis sa réputation à mal. Même si ça aurait été un mensonge, les rumeurs pouvaient être fatales. Le Sauveur souffla longuement tandis qu'il rejoignit Ron pour l'aider à rempoter une mandragore. Il se sentait mal. Il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution pour régler son problème et frapper Draco en toute sérénité, car il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Le blond avait rejoint ses amis Serpentards, et il ricanait doucement avec Blaise. Harry leur adressa un regard tendu et inquiet.

« Tu étais toujours le premier à le frapper, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Lui fit remarquer Ron alors qu'il regardait lui aussi Draco, Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Harry ?

-Je… Euh. McGonagall a raison, il est temps que les choses changent, Soupira le brun. J'en ai assez de me battre. La guerre nous a bien suffit. On devrait pouvoir apprendre à vivre en paix.

-Tu plaisantes ? Malfoy est un cas désespéré, tout comme sa petite bande de copains !

-Je suis sûr que non. Si c'était le cas, il moisirait dans une cellule d'Askaban. Il a simplement gardé ses mauvaises habitudes. Si on le secouait un peu, je suis certain qu'on pourrait en ressortir quelque chose de bien.

-Tu es toujours trop gentil avec tout le monde, Harry. Malfoy te fatiguera jusqu'au bout pour le plaisir de te voir sortir de tes gonds.

-C'est un défi ?, Sourit l'Élu en riant.

-Tu plaisantes ?!, S'esclaffa Ron, Ne commence pas à parier là-dessus, tu vas y perdre des plumes.

-Oh, tu veux jouer, Ron ? Qu'est-ce que je gagnerais, si jamais j'arrivais à changer Malfoy ?

-Parce que tu imagines vraiment ça possible ? Autant apprivoiser un magyar à pointes, tu as beaucoup plus de chances d'y arriver !

-Tu me sous-estimes, je suis l'Élu, quand même ! »

Tous deux se mirent à rire, mais Harry se mit sérieusement à songer à l'idée de faire changer Draco. Après tout, peut-être qu'il y avait du bien en lui – réflexion faite, le Gryffondor en était convaincu. Le blond était lâche et insolent, arrogant et hautain, mais pas maléfique. Il se complaisait dans son rôle de 'méchant' en affirmant que tout le monde le détestait, mais s'il avait du succès, c'est qu'on osait quand même l'approcher, non ? Peut-être que c'était possible de lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Peut-être qu'en essayant, Harry parviendrait à amadouer Draco. Peut-être qu'il arriverait vraiment à en faire un type meilleur. Le Survivant considéra un instant le vil Serpentard qui s'appliquait à ricaner de la maladresse de Neville, accompagné de Blaise et de Gregory. Harry tendit ensuite sa main terreuse vers Ron, qui remonta les yeux vers lui d'un air curieux.

« Pari tenu », Déclara l'Élu.

* * *

Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux. A l'heure du dîner, l'information avait déjà circulé entre tous les Gryffondors. Tous réunis à leur table dans la Grand salle, ils débattaient joyeusement sur l'issue de ce pari. Des rumeurs disaient qu'un million de gallions étaient en jeu, mais Ron nia catégoriquement – « on sait jamais, Harry pourrait y arriver ! ». Le brun riait doucement les griffons étaient partagés. D'un côté, Draco était un indécrottable salaud, et de l'autre, Harry avait un cœur en or. Les statistiques d'une possible relation entre les deux ennemis montèrent en flèche tout le monde était très excité par ce pari fou. Harry tint à ce que les choses soient claires : il n'y aurait jamais rien entre lui et Malfoy. Il se contenterait de le décoincer un peu, de réussir à l'adoucir. Les Gryffondors s'esclaffèrent. L'Élu fit la moue. Personne ne l'avait pris au sérieux.

« Je vais à la bibliothèque, il faut que je finisse mon devoir d'histoire de la magie avant le couvre-feu. », Finit par prétexter Harry en ajoutant qu'il rejoindrait ses amis dans la salle commune.

Il fallait qu'il trouve les informations qu'il n'avait pas pu glâner le midi-même, perturbé par Draco. Il commença par fouiller les étagères perdues au fond de la bibliothèque, où la poussière commençait à s'accumuler tellement que l'on peinait à déchiffrer les titres des tranches. Alors qu'Harry s'apprêtait à feuilleter un vieux grimoire sur les sorts de magie noire, à travers le rayonnage, il aperçut une chevelure blonde. Robe de sorcier noire ornée de vert. Le Survivant grinça des dents en se rappelant cette mauvaise blague qu'il avait failli subir cet après-midi même, dans la serre. Même si Draco n'était pas allé jusqu'au bout, les commentaires étaient allés bon train une fois le cours terminé, et Harry était las de tout cela.

« Malfoy, Le héla-t-il en contournant l'étagère.

-Tiens, Potty. Tu passes tout ton temps libre à la bibliothèque ? Quel élève sérieux, on n'en attend pas moins du Saint Sauveur !

-Très drôle, Malfoy. »

Harry grommela une succession de jurons dans sa barbe. Il darda son regard courroucé sur la silhouette du blond. C'était rare de le voir seul il était généralement accompagné de sa cour de serpents, qui, involontairement, lui servait de faire-valoir. Pourtant, même seul, il ne perdait pas de sa superbe. Ses gestes étaient rapides, mesurés, précis, et ses lèvres souvent déformées en un rictus suffisant se détendaient pour laisser apparaître un visage encore plus séduisant que d'ordinaire. Il avait un regard impassible, presque las et le soupir qui poussa fit cligner des yeux Harry. Ce dernier se mordit la langue en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de contempler Draco Malfoy, et se blâma encore plus d'y prendre du plaisir. Perdus au fond de la bibliothèque où régnaient une odeur de poussière et une faible lumière, il avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec ce type. Dans son ventre se mêlaient délicieusement un mélange de colère, d'appréhension et d'excitation.

« Tu n'as toujours rien trouvé ?, Demanda Harry.

-Pas encore », Répondit Draco.

Le brun se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. La tension montait entre eux, mais quelque chose de différent s'était mêlé à leur rivalité. Sans public, sans témoins, sans personne pour les voir, c'était… _Une tension fo__utrement sexuelle, par Merlin_, s'écria Harry dans sa tête. Ses yeux émeraude accrochèrent le regard orage du Serpentard, qui sentit sa bouche s'assécher. Draco déglutit lentement. Salazar, il fallait qu'il se reprenne, ce n'était pas digne d'un Serpentard ! Et puis, Harry ne l'intéressait pas. C'est vrai qu'il s'amusait gentiment à le tourmenter en leur inventant une relation, mais… Mais il savait, en voyant la réaction du brun, que Harry ne serait jamais – ô grand jamais – intéressé. Le prince des serpents s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'apprêter à parler, mais Harry le prit de court.

« Il faudrait continuer les recherches. Ce sera bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu. », Dit-il précipitamment.

L'Élu retourna à son étagère, tournant le dos à Malfoy, et commença à feuilleter l'ouvrage qu'il avait pioché. Il était un peu mal à l'aise, et pourtant, un frisson le parcourait de part en part à la vue des lèvres roses de Draco. Il s'était souvent demandé si le blond était aussi bon au lit que les rumeurs le disaient. Parfois, des fantasmes fugaces s'emparaient de ses pensées et le laissaient imaginer à quoi ressemblerait Draco, essoufflé et les joues rosies par l'effort. Quand il se rendait compte de ces rêves indécents, Harry tentait de se convaincre qu'ils étaient ennemis. Qu'ils se haïssaient. Mais toute cette haine, comme le disait si bien Hermione, ne cachait-elle pas autre chose ? Le Survivant secoua la tête et ébouriffa brièvement ses cheveux, espérant ainsi chasser ces réflexions étranges qui habitaient son esprit.

« Tu as dit que j'étais beau.

-Pardon ? »

Harry se retourna. Adossé à l'étagère d'en face, Draco le regardait, faisant mine de parcourir un livre.

« Au cours de potion. Tu as dit que j'étais beau. Tu le pensais ? »

Haussement de sourcil. Étrange question, songea l'Élu avant de se rendre compte que le blond était parfaitement sérieux. Il n'avait pas l'air d'une jeune midinette qui demanderait ça timidement à un garçon, mais son regard fixe et décidé signifiait clairement qu'il voulait une réponse. Harry voulut d'abord l'ignorer, puis lui mentir, puis lui rire au nez, puis se mettre en colère, mais il prit finalement la décision de répondre.

« Oui, Fit-il, lui-même étonné de sa sincérité, Mais ça ne veut rien dire. On peut trouver quelqu'un beau et le détester.

-Ça me suffit. Le grand Sauveur me trouve à tomber, comme je suis flatté !

-Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais à tomber, ne déforme pas les faits ! Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça, je ne suis pas un Sauveur.

-Oh, bien sûr que non, tu es un héros, tu es l'Élu, celui qui a libéré le monde sorcier ! Tu es bien plus qu'un Sauveur, tu es LE Sauveur, le grand, l'unique, Saint Potty, notre protecteur, Psalmodia Draco.

-Arrête.

-Notre bienfaiteur, notre messie, notre rédempteur…

-ARRETE !, Vociféra Harry, figeant ainsi le blond. Arrête…, Répéta-t-il après un bref silence.

-Qu-

-Je ne veux plus entendre parler de ça. La guerre. Voldemort. C'est fini ! J'ai déjà bien assez de soucis avec toi en ce moment, et… Je ne veux pas repenser à ça.

-Mais pour qui tu te prends, Potter ? Tu crois être la seule victime ? Tu fais que te regarder le nombril en t'apitoyant sur tes amis disparus, mais t'es pas le seul à avoir perdu des proches ! Arrête de croire que tu portes le malheur du monde sur tes épaules.

-Mais je ne crois pas ça !

-Bien sûr que si, tu-

-Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles !

-Parce que de ton côté, tu prétendais savoir de quoi parler, en venant me faire chier à propos de ma marque ?! Parce que tu sais peut-être ce que c'est, d'avoir ça sur le poignet ?! »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Fureur. Tristesse. Il avait déjà vu Draco dans cet état. Quelques années plus tôt, alors que le blond avait été sommé de tuer Dumbledore. Une telle détresse se reflétait au fond de ses yeux que l'Élu s'en voulut aussitôt d'avoir été si brutal dans ses paroles le midi-même.

« Draco, je-

-Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, ni de ta pitié ! Je vaux bien mieux que ça. »

Draco tiqua et releva le menton avec suffisance. Aussitôt, il redevint le Malfoy froid et hautain que tout le monde connaissait. Harry le regarda un moment, curieux et perturbé, méfiant et interdit. Il ne savait décidément plus comment comprendre le blond – l'avait-il jamais su ? Il finit par se détourner à son tour et reprendre tranquillement ses recherches. Il entendait le Serpentard faire de même de son côté, et un lourd silence accompagnait leurs gestes. Le Survivant commença à trouver l'ambiance pesante, et se mit à hésiter entre inventer une excuse qui l'éloignerait vite de cet endroit ou partir sans rien dire. Avant même qu'il ne puisse trancher, Draco lui parla à nouveau.

« … Pourquoi tu m'as sauvé, dans la salle sur demande ?

Harry sut tout de suite à quoi son ennemi faisait allusion et se contenta de hocher les épaules.

-Très franchement, je n'en sais rien.

-Je suis sérieux, Potter.

-Moi aussi, Malfoy.

-Tu avais le choix entre t'enfuir et me sauver.

-Oui.

-Tu regrettes de ne pas m'avoir laissé griller là-bas ?

-Parfois, oui.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, Malfoy, un interrogatoire ?, Soupira Harry, un certain agacement pointant dans son ton. T'es sérieusement chiant aujourd'hui, tu le sais ? Pourquoi tu tiens tant à savoir tout ça, d'un coup ?

-Je voulais… Enfin, je cherchais à savoir si…, Grimaça le blond, cherchant ses mots, Il y a certaines choses dont je voulais être sûr.

-Ah oui ? Que tu étais capable de venir à bout de mes nerfs en trois mots ? Bravo, Malfoy ! Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, il faut que je rejoigne mon dortoir avant qu'un connard de préfet-en-chef Serpentard ne retire des points à ma maison.

-Je pensais que tu ne me détestais pas 'vraiment'. Et je croyais que c'était pour cette raison que tu m'avais sauvé, Dit hâtivement Draco.

Harry, qui avait commencé à s'éloigner, s'arrêta net. Il se tourna doucement vers le blond et s'horrifia du frisson qui le parcourut la tension étrange de tout à l'heure n'avait pas totalement disparue.

-Comment ça, 'pas vraiment' ?, Demanda le brun, confus.

-Je pensais qu'il y aurait peut-être une raison précise. Parce que même en me détestant, tu m'as sauvé.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que !, S'exclama soudainement Harry, perdant son calme.

-Tu souhaites peut-être que je me sente redevable ? Raté, Saint Potty, jamais je ne te rendrai la pareille. Je ne me sens absolument pas-

-Tu ne me dois rien, Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi », Le coupa Harry. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais le brun l'interrompit aussitôt : « Ni pour moi. Avant que tu ne me le demandes, non, ce n'était ni par bravoure de Gryffondor, ni pour jouer le héros, je l'ai fait, c'est tout, il n'y a aucune question à se poser. Tu es peut-être un salopard, mais tu ne mérites pas de mourir.

-Tu es bien le seul à penser ça !, Ironisa Draco dans un rictus forcé.

-Si tu arrêtais de te comporter en parfait connard, plus de gens le penseraient.

-Conneries ! Si les gens veulent ma mort, c'est-

-A cause de la marque ? Mais bien sûr. Voldemort n'est plus de ce monde. Cette marque n'est plus qu'un vulgaire tato-

-Ta gueule ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne vois rien ! Les gens acceptent de m'approcher pour l'espace d'une nuit, mais ça fait trop mauvaise impression de rester avec un mangemort, Éructa le blond avant d'émettre un ricanement bruyant, Je comprends, en même temps, ça fait pas terrible de se balader à un bras marqué par le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Par Merlin, Malfoy !, Désespéra Harry, Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu. Es. Un. Salaud ! – et il ponctua chacun de ses mots en lui frappant le torse du bout de son index – La marque n'a rien à voir là-dedans.

-Bien sûr que si, Potter. Je te le ferai comprendre – Il s'approcha et leurs lèvres ne furent plus séparées que par un souffle – Tu verras comment les gens réagissent en voyant quelqu'un avec un mangemort.

-Comment ? En prétextant qu'on sort ensemble ? Pathétique, Malfoy, Répliqua Harry, en déglutissant avec difficulté.

-Tu réagis trop brutalement pour me faire croire que ces vilaines moqueries ne t'humilient pas. Et tu sais pourquoi, Potter ? Parce que je suis un mangemort, et toi, l'Élu. Parce que je suis le Mal. »

Harry regardait ses lèvres – il était si proche. Un instant, il voulut se pencher pour franchir la distance qui séparait leurs bouches, mais il se brida. C'était Draco Malfoy, par Merlin ! Le brun se frotta l'arête du nez avant de se mettre à rire, et le Serpentard lui jeta un regard curieux, déstabilisé par cette soudaine hilarité.

« Le 'Mal' ? Sérieusement, Malfoy…, S'esclaffa Harry en secouant la tête. Et puis quoi, encore ? Tu es un con, un insolent et un provocateur, mais tu n'es pas le 'Mal', même si tu essayes de le faire croire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?!

-Je le sais. Tu n'es pas le Mal, tout comme je ne suis pas _le_ Sauveur. »

Il crut qu'il n'allait pas réussir à soutenir ce regard gris qui le fixait avec tant d'intensité. Mais baisser les yeux ne serait qu'un signe de faiblesse aux yeux du blond, alors Harry le fixa en retour et il sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Merlin. La guerre avait vraiment changé les choses. Harry, jusqu'à sa septième année, savait qu'il n'avait jamais vu Draco autrement que comme un fils de bonne famille prétentieux et agaçant, un sang-pur détestable et lâche. Cependant, après la guerre, en revenant à Poudlard, les choses étaient différentes. En revoyant son ennemi de toujours, Harry avait su que quelque chose avait changé. Il n'avait toutefois pas réussi à mettre le doigt dessus. Il y avait toujours cette haine commune, mais… Mais quelque chose avait changé.

« Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'ai sauvé, Malfoy ?, Demanda Harry en sentant sa langue râper son palais tant sa bouche était sèche. Sûrement parce que tu n'es pas le 'Mal'. C'est ridicule, ce que tu dis.

-Tu te sens toujours obligé de jouer le gentil Gryffondor au cœur d'or ?! C'est pitoyable ! Oh oui, Saint Potty le formidable a teeellement de mansuétude à revendre ! »

Sans réfléchir, Harry lui donna un coup de poing dans la joue droite. Guidé par la colère, il en avait oublié leur malédiction. La douleur lui fit pousser un glapissement, et alors que Draco faisait deux pas en arrière sous la violence du coup, le Gryffondor se tint la mâchoire en gémissant. Il avait frappé fort. Le blond se moqua bruyamment de l'Élu, et ne manqua pas l'occasion de souligner sa stupidité. Harry le fusilla du regard en serrant le poing.

« Ferme-là, Malfoy ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis ici ?! Tu m'emmerdes à la fin ! Dire que je venais te proposer une trêve, t'es tellement casse-couilles que je me dis que c'était stupide de ma part de croire que c'était possible. Bref, je me casse, salut.

-Attends ! T'as dit quoi ? Une trêve ?, S'étonna le blond.

-Je sais, c'était complètement con, pas la peine de me le faire remarquer. Maintenant, au revoir.

-Non, non, attends. En quoi… En quoi consisterait-elle, cette trêve ?

-… Ça t'intéresse ?, Fit Harry, sur la défensive.

-Ca dépend. Accouche.

-On ne se bat plus. Ce serait stupide, étant donné qu'on se prend nos propres coups. Et on ne va pas chercher les emmerdes dans l'autre camp. Comme ça, aucun de nous deux n'aura à défendre l'autre. En gros, une période de neutralité, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.

-Tu t'imagines vraiment que je suis prêt à rendre les armes, comme ça ? Sans rien en retour ?

-Si ça ne t'intéresse pas, dis simplement non.

-Les gens ne vont pas trouver bizarre qu'on arrête brusquement de se battre ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de ricaner doucement. Il reposa son livre sur l'étagère.

-Mais on sort ensemble, c'est normal qu'on ne se tape plus dessus, non ? », Plaisanta l'Élu avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

* * *

« Salut Harry. »

Le brun venait tout juste de s'approcher de la table des Gryffondors, le lendemain, à l'heure du petit déjeuner. En l'apercevant, aussitôt, Ron lui avait fait un signe de la main en désignant la place vide à côté de lui. Hermione n'était pas là – cours d'arithmancie, probablement. Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Il s'était réveillé une vingtaine de minutes auparavant, et débarquait comme à son habitude, longtemps après tous ses camarades. Les victuailles avaient déjà été bien entamées, et le Survivant parvint avec peine à remplir son assiette d'un reste de baked beans et d'œufs brouillés qu'il étala sur un toast. Tandis qu'il se remplissait l'estomac, lui et Ron entamèrent leur habituel échange du matin à force de grognements, de râles et de monosyllabes, afin d'économiser le maximum de forces pour la journée.

« Potion aujourd'hui, Soupira Ron.

-Ouais.

-Galère.

-Trop.

-Devoirs ?

-Non.

-En astronomie ?

-Oui.

-Faits ?

-Non. Toi ?

-Non.

-Sympa, votre conversation, les garçons, Se moqua gentiment Lavande alors qu'elle passait près d'eux pour quitter la salle.

-Pfouaaah, Souffla bruyamment Ron en s'étirant, Je suis déjà crevé de cette journée, moi. Bon, j'y vais, Harry, on se retrouve devant la salle. Essaye de ne pas arriver trop en retard.

-J'y veillerai. A tout à l'heure, Ron. »

Harry profita du départ de son ami pour jeter un œil à la table des Serpentards. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Draco y soit encore, étant donné que le blond se levait toujours aux aurores, mais pourtant, le prince des serpents se tenait effectivement là, à sa table, accompagné de Blaise. Les deux compères échangèrent un sourire complice en remarquant que l'Élu les observait. Visiblement, Malfoy ne se lassait pas de titiller ses nerfs. Harry se leva en abandonnant le reste de son petit déjeuner et quitta rapidement la Grand salle, suivi de très près par les deux serpents qui avaient fait de même en le voyant partir.

« Malfoy. Zabini.

-Potter. Mes félicitations, Lui répondit Blaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Je parle de votre trêve, à toi et Draco.

-Oh ? – Harry haussa un sourcil – Parce que d'un coup, Monsieur décide d'accepter la trêve et sans m'en faire part, en plus de ça ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire, Potter ? Et puis, tu sais, tu as raison… Si on sort ensemble, on doit arrêter de se taper dessus, Ajouta Draco dans un sourire mutin, faisant référence aux paroles d'Harry, la veille.

Le Survivant s'étrangla. Puis pâlit. Puis rougit. Puis s'étrangla de nouveau. Heureusement pour lui, le seul et unique témoin de la scène avait été Blaise Zabini, un type somme toute assez mystérieux et plutôt discret, quoique franchement énervant quand il le voulait. Les deux Serpentards rirent en chœur face à la réaction du Golden Boy.

-Allons, tu l'as dit toi-même, Potter, Fit remarquer Draco.

-C'est faux ! Je n'ai jamais… Enfin, c'était de l'ironie, Malfoy ! Tu ne comprends donc rien à rien ?!, S'emporta Harry en tentant vainement de se reprendre, Je… »

Sourire carnassier sur les lèvres de sa Némésis. Harry se tut. Cet enfer ne se terminerait-il donc jamais ? Certes, il lui arrivait d'aller chercher les ennuis, parfois, mais… Mais la plupart du temps, c'est cet affreux blondinet qui venait le provoquer ! Et c'est ce qu'il faisait en ce moment précis. Il le lisait dans son regard, le ressentait à travers le rire léger de Blaise, très amusé par la situation. Harry regarda autour de lui la Grande salle était quasiment vide. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer et la plupart des élèves, sérieux et responsables, avaient déjà pris le chemin vers leurs salles de cours respectives. Lui non plus ne devait pas tarder s'il ne voulait pas – encore une fois – se faire sermonner pour ses retards intempestifs. Le Survivant plissa les yeux et darda son regard vert sur Draco. Il ne devait pas se laisser démonter.

« Répète encore ça, Malfoy... Juste _une seule fois_… Ose répandre cette rumeur et la seule chose qu'il te restera à faire sera de retourner pleurer dans les jupons de ta mère, Énonça-t-il froidement.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, Potty, Cracha le blond avec orgueil.

-Ce n'est pas du courage, mais de l'insouciance, Malfoy. »

Dès qu'Harry tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa salle de classe, son masque de froideur et de détermination tomba en morceaux : une panique croissante le gagnait. Il espérait que ses menaces aient fonctionnées et que Draco se soit laissé tromper par son ton résolu, car il n'avait qu'une seule peur, c'était que le blond laisse s'ébruiter cette rumeur invraisemblable dans quelques mauvaises oreilles. A Poudlard, il suffisait d'un brin de folie mêlé à un fantasme collectif pour que l'information tourne à la vitesse d'un Éclair de Feu. Il se souvenait très bien des réactions provoquées par le soi-disant mariage de Neville et Luna, et encore mieux du boucan créé par l'imaginaire professeur-vampire d'histoire de la Magie. Une nouvelle pouvait bien être totalement loufoque ou complètement extravagante, si elle parvenait à nourrir les conversations pendant quelques temps, personne ne crachait dessus – et c'était bien ce que Harry craignait. Il redoutait de loin les réactions que pourrait provoquer la relation d'un mangemort et de l'Élu. Ce serait bien un des plus gros ragots de l'école depuis des générations, et sa réputation serait mise à mal en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le penser.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Harry ?, S'interrogea Ron quand il vit le brun arriver avec un air à la fois furieux et paniqué sur le visage.

-Rien, j'ai croisé Malfoy, Grogna l'intéressé en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

-Ah ? Tu n'as toujours pas réussi à l'apprivoiser ?, S'esclaffa le roux, Je te conseille de déjà préparer les gallions, mec.

-Ne crie pas victoire trop vite, Ron.

-Arrête de plaisanter, Harry ! Ce type est incorrigible… Tu vas te tuer les nerfs, à essayer de le changer. Regarde-toi, tu l'as croisé à peine quelques minutes et tu es déjà si furieux que je peux sentir ta magie faire vibrer l'air.

-J'y arriverai, S'entêta le Survivant, Et je serai Celui qui aura fait de Malfoy un agneau domestiqué.

-Ou la métamorphose selon Harry Potter : Transformer une fouine sauvage en agneau apprivoisé ! »

Ils rirent de bon cœur. Au fond de lui, Harry trouvait cette idée particulièrement brillante. Quelle meilleure humiliation pour Draco que le fait de se faire dominer par son ennemi de toujours ? Il allait vite regretter ses provocations quand il verrait de quoi l'Élu était capable… Harry y comptait bien. Cependant, comme la plupart des Gryffondors, il fut totalement absorbé par le cours d'astronomie. Beaucoup se mirent à poser des questions et s'intéresser aux étoiles comme jamais ils ne l'avaient fait pendant toute leur scolarité. Hermione fut ravie de voir que ses deux amis participaient également en posant des questions tout à fait pertinentes, mais elle finit par comprendre la raison de cet engouement. Personne n'avait envie de passer au cours suivant, et ils faisaient tout pour rester dans cette salle le plus longtemps possible. Tous se taisaient, mais tous le savaient : le cours de potions était bien le pire de tous. Non seulement ils devaient supporter la proximité des Serpentards, mais en plus, Severus Rogue était toujours réjoui de retirer des points à Gryffondor – pour en faire conserver à ses petits serpents. Le professeur finit cependant par mettre fin aux cours malgré la quantité de mains levées et le vent de protestations qui souffla sur la salle. Les rouges et or traînèrent des pieds jusqu'aux cachots.

« Quelle plaie, ce cours de potions, Se plaigna Ron, Cet imbécile de Zabini s'amuse à me provoquer jusqu'à ce que je craque et que Rogue me tombe dessus !

-Te plains pas, je suis à côté de Malfoy, je te ferai dire, Grimaça Harry en paniquant de nouveau à l'idée que le blond puisse avoir fait courir des rumeurs sur son dos.

-C'est juste pour un temps, Espéra Hermione, Vous ne trouvez pas que nos relations avec les Serpentards se soient améliorées ? On a réussi à faire un devoir ensemble ! Et il n'y a plus eu de bagarre depuis… Depuis…

-Depuis hier, 'Mione, Termina Ron, Depuis hier. J'appelle pas ça un exploit.

-J'imagine que la colocation forcée va encore devoir durer…, Gémit Harry.

-On s'en sort quand même mieux qu'avant, Fit remarquer Hermione, C'est vrai, Harry, tu te disputes encore avec Malfoy, mais vous avez arrêté de vous taper dessus.

-Ouais, Acquiesça le roux, Et tu commences même à le défendre, faux-frère !

-Euh, je…, Balbutia le Survivant, C'est que…

-Je plaisante, Harry, S'empressa de dire Ron, C'est vrai, quoi, t'as raison, si on fait des efforts, la torture se terminera plus vite. »

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry serra les dents pour lui adresser un sourire mal assuré. Il n'avait pas fait part de ses soucis à ses amis, et hésitait encore à le faire. Hermione pourrait sûrement l'aider à trouver une solution à ce mauvais sort qui l'avait touché depuis quelques jours maintenant, mais Harry ignorait pourquoi, il appréhendait de partager ça avec quelqu'un. Comme d'habitude, les Serpentards étaient déjà là quand les Gryffondors débarquèrent dans la salle de cours, et l'ambiance retomba comme une pierre dans l'eau. Les serpents cessèrent leurs conversations et toisèrent les griffons d'un œil méfiant – les griffons les imitèrent. Chacun prit place lentement, et quand Harry s'assit à côté de Draco, les verts et argent se mirent à siffler.

« Alors Potter ? Toi qui es l'Élu, ça te fait quel effet de passer sous Draco ?, Railla Théodore, Inutile de le cacher, on a appris la nouvelle : vous êtes ensembles. »

Éclat de rire général. Les Gryffondors s'échangèrent des regards interloqués, puis un brouhaha croissant gagna la classe. Harry serra les poings et les dents en jetant un regard noir à Draco. Il avait osé. Il en frémit, tremblant de colère. _Il avait osé_. Le salaud de mangemort.

« Si Malfoy te raconte ses rêves érotiques, j'aimerais que tu ne les transposes pas sur la réalité, Articula Harry entre ses dents.

-Oh !, S'outra le blond, Espèce de…

-Raté, Malfoy. Répandre des mensonges, c'est mal. Et je te le ferai regretter, à coups de poings, de pieds, et de baguette — un sourire sardonique teinta les lèvres du Sauveur – T'aimes ça, non, les coups de baguette ? J'avais cru le comprendre quand tu m'as parlé de ta passion pour les cravaches. »

La classe toute entière s'extasia de ce spectacle que leur offraient de nouveau Harry et Draco. Un flot d'applaudissements et d'exclamations en tout genre saluèrent la pique verbale du Survivant, et même quelques Serpentards acclamèrent cette répartie. Draco vira au rouge, et se leva brusquement, renversant son siège. L'Élu se leva à son tour et tous les élèves s'installèrent en cercle autour d'eux pour mieux admirer la scène. Les poings serrés, le regard courroucé, les deux ennemis se faisaient face au milieu de la foule.

« Misérable sang-mêlé, comment oses-tu m'humilier de cette manière ?

-Je t'avais prévenu de ne rien dire.

-Je comprends que tu sois en colère que notre relation soit enfin mise au grand jour, Sourit soudainement Draco en se saisissant de la perche tendu, Mais je ne pouvais plus me taire, il fallait que je le dise : ton petit cul m'appartient. »

Nouvelle ovation – pour Draco, cette fois-ci. Harry se mit à trembler de tout son corps, aussi rouge que Draco quelques secondes auparavant. Il avait envie de se mettre à pleurer, mais aussi de se mettre à hurler. Quoi qu'il en soit, il devait l'avouer, cette humiliation ne le laissait pas de glace. La fureur l'empêchait de réfléchir assez rapidement à une répartie cinglante, et il se contenta de sortir sa baguette, déclenchant une volée de 'bravo' et autres 'battez-vous'. Le blond avait fait de même, mais une fois encore, ils hésitèrent à s'attaquer car ils en connaissaient les conséquences. Ils ne faisaient que faire semblant.

« Alors ? Tu m'attaques au lieu de raconter connerie sur connerie, Malfoy ? Mon cul n'est pas à toi et ne le sera jamais, tu peux toujours rêver ! Je ne veux pas de toi, personne ne veut de toi, pauvre enflure !

-Je savais que tu réagirais comme ça… C'est pour ça que tu voulais que notre relation demeure secrète. Je comprends, en même temps : l'Élu avec un mangemort… Mais il faut avouer ce qui est. »

Les gens autour d'eux continuaient d'attendre le premier sort, qui sonnerait comme le coup de départ de leur bataille, mais Harry n'en fit rien. A travers le ton suffisant et narquois de Malfoy, il décela une once de déception, qu'il retrouva au fond de son regard. Et il comprit. Il comprit la leçon que lui donnait le blond, il comprit que Draco voulait lui prouver qu'une relation avec un mangemort ne laisserait jamais personne de marbre. Ou tout du moins… C'est ce qu'Harry croyait comprendre. Il baissa alors sa baguette, subissant les huées des Serpentards, qu'il ignora. C'était à ce moment qu'Harry voulut faire son discours touchant sur la haine sans but entre griffons et serpents, c'était à ce moment qu'il devait venir à bout du masque de marbre de Draco… Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Severus qui coupa la foule en deux avant de saisir Draco et Harry par le col. Il les secoua devant une classe d'élèves médusés et muets, n'osant plus faire le moindre geste.

« Monsieur Potter et… Monsieur Malfoy. Votre petite bagarre s'arrête ici. Vous viendrez après les cours pour une retenue, et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Quarante points en moins pour vos deux maisons. Quand à vous autres, retournez à votre place. »

Tout le monde s'exécuta sans protester. Draco et Harry furent finalement relâchés, et sous le choc de l'apparition du sorcier, ils ne se mirent même pas en colère pour la punition récoltée. Ce n'est qu'après quelques longues minutes, quand le cours était déjà bien entamé, qu'ils réalisèrent ce qui leur arrivait. Harry grinça des dents. Tout son précieux temps libre de fin de journée allait être gâché par sa retenue ! Et tout ça à cause d'une seule personne : Draco Malfoy. Le blond avait en plus de ça – et malgré ses menaces – osé répandre des mensonges autour de lui, mensonges qui n'allaient certainement pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin tout Poudlard serait vite au courant.

« Draco Malfoy, tu n'es qu'un salopard !, Lui chuchota-t-il tandis que tant le monde s'agitait pour aller chercher des ingrédients et préparer son matériel.

-Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que ces paroles venant de toi, Potter, Lui répondit Malfoy, semblant s'amuser fort bien de la colère du brun.

-Je croyais qu'on avait négocié une trêve.

-Ça ne m'interdit pas de m'amuser.

-Mais ça implique que nous évoluions sur un terrain de neutralité ! Tu ne viens pas m'emmerder, je ne vais pas t'emmerder, et tout ça, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution !, Pesta Harry en s'approchant pour que personne ne les entende.

-Tss.

-Continue comme ça, Malfoy, et je ferai en sorte que Goyle me casse un bras. Je suis sûr que tu adoreras.

-Ça va, Potter, inutile de me prendre de haut ! Y'a intérêt à ce qu'on trouve ça vite. »

Il lâcha quelques grognements et se mura ensuite dans un silence furieux. Lui non plus ne devait pas être ravi du mauvais sort qui les touchait, et tous deux étaient impatients de s'en défaire au plus vite. Harry jugea qu'il était finalement temps qu'il en parle à Ron et Hermione, surtout avec Draco qui s'amusait bien trop de la situation. Ses amis allaient vraiment commencer à s'interroger si Harry était encore forcé de défendre le blond pour ne pas qu'il se prenne de coup. Contrarié par les heures de colle à venir et soucieux à cause de la malédiction, le Survivant fit rater la potion en quelques minutes seulement. Draco râla aussitôt, mais se calma dès que Rogue s'approcha. Ce dernier s'occupa lui-même de terminer d'humilier complètement l'Élu qui accueillit la fin du cours comme une libération. Il attrapa son sac et se dépêcha de quitter la salle.

« Ma vie est un enfer, Se lamenta doucement Harry alors que Ron et Hermione le rattrapaient à grandes enjambées.

-Je compatis vraiment, mon pote, Fit Ron en lui tapotant l'épaule, … Oh ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ? Regardez- on dirait qu'il y a du grabuge, là-bas. »

Hermione et Harry se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du boucan. A quelques mètres, Dean avait remonté ses manches et épaulé par quelques Gryffondors, il faisait face à Draco Malfoy. Le Survivant poussa un juron, et se précipita vers eux, suivi par ses camarades. Avant qu'il ne puisse les rejoindre, Draco et Dean étaient déjà passés à l'action, et Harry sentit une douleur sourde lui écraser l'estomac. En un rien de temps, il sortit sa baguette, et d'un _Stupefix_ habilement placé, il fit perdre l'équilibre à Dean et évita à Draco de prendre un nouveau coup. Il se plaça ensuite entre les deux camps sous une pluie d'interrogations et de protestations.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Harry ?!, S'enflamma Dean en se relevant.

-Arrête ça ! Arrêtez de vous battre ! Vous tenez tous tellement à ce qu'on ait à supporter ce plan de classe jusqu'à la fin de l'année ?!, Prétexta Harry en s'étonnant de son habileté à défendre ainsi le blondinet, Il faut qu'on arrête de se battre, et on pourra enfin récupérer la place qu'on veut ! Si personne ne fait des efforts, McGonagall continuera de sévir, c'est ce que vous voulez ?

-T'es bien placé pour dire ça, Harry !

-Oui, mais je…, Balbultia le brun, Je m'en rends compte seulement maintenant… Et… Et merde ! »

Harry saisit Draco par la manche et l'emmena au détour du couloir sous les regards médusés des quelques élèves qui étaient restés assister au combat. Sitôt qu'ils surent hors de vue, le brun aperçut une petite porte sur sa gauche – un placard à balai. Il l'ouvrit, y lança Draco, entra à sa suite et verrouilla la serrure à l'aide d'un sort.

« A quoi tu joues, putain ?! On avait dit qu'aucun des deux n'aurait à défendre l'autre !

-Bon sang, Potter, comment t'oses me faire rentrer dans un endroit pareil ? Regarde ça, ma robe est pleine de poussière et de… Ah ! C'est quoi ce truc poisseux ?!

-On s'en fout, Malfoy ! Si tu dis que tu es okay pour une trêve, alors fais-le !

-Mais je le fais ! C'est cet idiot de Thomas qui est venu me provoquer ! Je n'ai fait que me défendre.

-Contente-toi d'éviter les ennuis, ce sera plus simple !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordres !

-Toi non plus ! »

Tous les deux reprirent leur souffle après cette joute verbale dans un placard à balais étriqué. Harry prit soudainement conscience de leur proximité et sentit un sentiment particulier vibrer dans le creux de son ventre. Peut-être était-ce le contrecoup du poing de Dean ? Il se colla à la porte en tentant maladroitement de mettre de la distance entre lui et Draco, ce qui était plutôt complexe dans un placard de trois mètres carrés. Tout près de lui, le blond le toisait sévèrement, les bras croisés, et son regard perçant fit frémir le brun – pourquoi frémissait-il, par Merlin ?! Harry pinça plus fort les lèvres pour ne rien montrer de sa confusion.

« Laisse-moi sortir, Ordonna Draco.

-Non. Tu dois me promettre d'être réglo. Une trêve est une trêve. Pas de coups bas, Malfoy. Tu vaux mieux que ça, Tenta Harry. Il vit que le Serpentard s'apprêtait à protester, et ajouta aussitôt : Les sorciers de sang-pur sont très attachés à l'honneur, non ? Ils ne brisent pas une promesse. Ce serait avilissant.

Draco grimaça et l'Élu sut qu'il avait visé juste.

-Rien ne m'oblige à te promettre quoi que ce soit, Grogna le blond.

-Et c'est ce qui fait de toi un homme d'honneur.

-N'importe quoi, Potter, t'as complètement déraillé. J'ai été un _mangemort_. J'ai servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Je n'ai jamais dit qu'un homme d'honneur était bon. Si tu es fidèle… Si tu ne trahis pas ta parole… Peu importe à qui tu jures fidélité. … Quoique, je ne te demande pas de me jurer fidélité. Simplement de me promettre de respecter les clauses du contrat.

-Hm. Et quand prendra-t-il fin, ce contrat ?

-Quand on aura trouvé de quoi briser le mauvais sort. En attendant, on devra se supporter pendant nos cours communs…, Répondit Harry, peu enthousiaste.

-Tu es le plus mauvais partenaire de potions qui soit. J'espère que ça ne durera pas !

-Oh, Malfoy, je déteste les potions, c'est tell… MAIS OUI !, S'exclama Harry soudainement, faisant sursauter Draco. POTION !

-Potter, je crois que t'es définitivement bon à enfermer.

-Malfoy, tu ne comprends pas !, Continua Harry dans un éclat de joie, poussant la chose jusqu'à saisir le blond par les épaules et le secouer fermement. La potion ! Celle du cours de lundi ! On l'a tous les deux bue, et elle était ratée ! C'est sûrement ça ! Merlin, comment ai-je pu ne pas y penser plus tôt ? »

Dans un froncement de sourcils, Draco se dégagea rapidement de l'étreinte du brun, et il se mit à comprendre petit à petit. La potion ratée. La dégustation forcée. Le mauvais sort. Tout devenait clair à présent ! Ils avaient cherché dans les livres une réponse qu'ils avaient déjà : ce qu'il leur fallait, c'était un antidote. Soudain, l'espoir revint ils étaient tous les deux persuadés que maintenant qu'ils avaient découvert la source du problème, ils le résoudraient en un claquement de doigt. Harry était confiant : Draco était le meilleur élève de Poudlard en potion et il saurait sûrement quoi faire. Ils retrouveraient vite leurs propres sensations et pourraient de nouveau se frapper sans craindre de subir leurs propres coups. Harry jubilait. Le sourire de Draco était teinté d'une certaine joie, ce qui était plutôt rare. Ils se seraient pris dans les bras s'ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs ennemis.

« On a juste à fabriquer l'antidote. Et on pourra profiter de la retenue pour le faire, Fit le Survivant, trépignant d'impatience.

-Salazar, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux d'être collé.

-Je file à la bibliothèque ! », S'écria Harry en quittant le placard, oubliant Draco et sa colère, l'excitation prenant le pas sur la raison.

* * *

_Philtre d'empathie – Les deux personnes goûtant à cette potion s'imprègneront chacun des sensations et/ou sentiments de l'autre. La durée et l'intensité de la potion peuvent plus ou moins varier selon la quantité ingérée et le dosage des ingrédients. Il est cependant possible d'en stopper les effets avec un antidote de désunion._

Penché sur son livre, Harry avait oublié son estomac. Il profitait de la pause déjeuner pour bénéficier d'une bibliothèque vide et calme – il se nourrirait plus tard. Son cœur battait fort à l'idée de pouvoir enfin briser le mauvais sort. Sans attendre, il chercha les instructions de préparation de l'antidote, tout frémissant. Il hésita à tout recopier sur un morceau de parchemin, puis regarda autour de lui, surveilla si Mme Pince n'était pas dans les parages et arracha la page. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas pour abîmer les livres de la bibliothèque, mais c'était une situation d'urgence. Il plia soigneusement la page et la glissa dans la poche de son pantalon, puis remit l'ouvrage dans son rayon ni vu ni connu. Quittant ensuite la bibliothèque, il se languissait de cette retenue qui l'attendait en fin de journée. Rogue les surveillerait probablement une dizaine de minutes avant de les laisser à leurs obligations, c'est là qu'ils pourraient en profiter pour fabriquer cet antidote. Alors qu'il se félicitait déjà de son plan sans faille, Harry fut hélé par une voix familière.

« Harry ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? On t'as attendu !, Fit Ron qui arrivait en trottinant vers lui.

-Ah ?

-Harry !, S'exclama à son tour Hermione, un peu en retard et essoufflée. Par Merlin, où étais-tu ? On a cru que tu étais allé égorger Malfoy dans un coin des cachots ! Ni lui, ni toi n'êtes apparus à l'heure du déjeuner. On t'a cherché dans les couloirs, à l'infirmerie, dans la cabane d'Hagrid, et pour finir, on allait à la bibliothèque.

-J'en sors justement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu y faisais ?, S'interrogea Ron.

-Il faut que je vous explique. »

Harry leur conseilla d'aller s'asseoir sur les marches qui entouraient la cour du château, car son histoire serait bien longue. Il leur expliqua tout depuis le début, jusqu'à la potion ratée, au coup de poing de Dean dans son estomac, mais omit volontairement de leur faire part de la tension étrange entre lui et Draco, bien qu'il leur annonça qu'ils s'étaient tous deux mis d'accord pour une trêve. Certaines attitudes étranges de l'Élu furent soudain expliquées pour Hermione et Ron, et ils eurent droit à quelques réponses à leurs nouvelles questions. Enfin, Harry – après s'être sévèrement fait sermonner par Hermione – leur montra la page du livre où tout était détaillé pour préparer la potion qui mettrait fin à son calvaire.

« Ça a l'air assez compliqué, Commenta Hermione en lisant attentivement la notice, Tu as vu ces ingrédients ? Ils sont rares et très chers !

-Rogue en a sûrement dans son bureau, Répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, On trouvera bien. Et Malfoy se débrouille en potion.

-Ah mon vieux, comme je compatis à ta douleur, crois-moi… Mais… Si je te frappe, ça veut dire que Malfoy…

-Oui Ron, Malfoy le sentira, mais moi également, Fit le Survivant en faisant un pas de côté, méfiant. Plus pour longtemps en tout cas. Cette potion fera tout rentrer dans l'ordre !

-C'est dommage, Dit Hermione en rendant la page au brun, Tu aurais pu profiter un peu plus longtemps de ce lien pour l'apprivoiser…

-Tu plaisantes ?! Ce lien est un véritable cauchemar, une malédiction ! Plus vite je m'en débarrasserai, mieux je me sentirai, Assura Harry. Malfoy ne pourra plus jouer avec pour prétendre que nous sommes amants.

-En parlant de ça, heureusement que tu n'étais pas dans la Grande salle ce midi… Vieux, tu étais sur toutes les lèvres, sans exagérer. Certains sont choqués, d'autres heureux pour vous…

-Merlin…, Gémit l'Élu, Ma vie est un enfer. Ce sale type me prendra ma fierté et ma dignité pour les mettre en bouillie ! Je vais sérieusement finir par déprimer. »

Hermione et Ron tentèrent de le rassurer en lui disant qu'au moins, il pourrait se débarrasser de leur mauvais sort d'empathie. Harry s'en contenta comme d'un lot de consolation, même s'il fit remarquer à ses deux amis qu'ils allaient tout de même devoir continuer à cohabiter avec les Serpentards – McGonagall n'avait pas l'air de se défaire de cette idée. Cependant, il sembla que le discours qu'il avait servi à Dean et qui était destiné à tous, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, n'était pas passé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Ils y avaient tous sérieusement réfléchi, et l'envie de retrouver son camarade griffon à ses côtés plutôt qu'un perfide serpent les motivait à prendre leurs responsabilités et éviter désormais le combat. Avec ça, ils parviendraient peut-être à apaiser l'esprit de McGonagall pour qu'elle cesse la torture et les délivre de ces partenaires indésirés. Ron émit un petit rire en tapotant l'épaule d'Harry. Décidément, un Sauveur jusqu'au bout.

Harry fut distrait tout l'après-midi. Il ne parvenait pas à se concentrer – impossible ! Draco, la potion, l'antidote et la retenue occupaient toutes ses pensées. Il lisait et relisait discrètement la page arrachée, commençant presque à la connaître par cœur. Ne cessant d'exprimer à Ron sa joie d'être libéré de ce lien, il lui promit qu'il donnerait une bonne leçon à Draco une fois tout cela terminé – ça l'aiderait peut-être dans son dressage. Quand la fin des cours sonna, Harry se précipita aux cachots pour sa retenue il était si enthousiaste que quelques Gryffondors se posèrent des questions – qui diable pouvait avoir envie d'une _retenue _avec Rogue ?

Le Survivant entra dans la salle des potions sans frapper elle était vide. Il jeta son sac sur une table et regarda tout autour de lui. Désert. Harry tendit l'oreille en espérant entendre quelques pas qui lui indiqueraient que quelqu'un approchait. Silence. Lentement et prudemment, il se dirigea vers la porte qui menait au bureau de Rogue. Il y colla son oreille, frappa, attendit, n'eut aucune réponse et fit tourner la poignée. Porte close. Le Sauveur sortit sa baguette et jeta un _Alohomora_ à voix basse. La porte se déverrouilla dans un cliquetis métallique et le jeune sorcier entra. Il savait déjà de quoi il avait besoin, le problème était qu'il ignorait à quoi pouvait ressembler certains ingrédients. Il se contenta pour l'instant de déchiffrer les étiquettes des bocaux dans le but d'y reconnaître les noms qu'il avait lus sur sa page arrachée.

Soudain, des pas résonnèrent. Harry se précipita hors du bureau, ferma la porte d'un sort jeté avec sa baguette et fondit sur sa table. Rogue apparut dans l'entrebâillure de la porte. Vêtu de noir comme à son habitude, il arborait un regard sombre et une mine grave.

« Professeur…, Le salua Harry.

-Monsieur Potter. Vous êtes à l'heure. Étonnant. Allez donc prendre un chaudron et votre livre de potions avancées.

-Oui professeur », S'exécuta docilement l'Élu.

Il voulait tout faire pour que Rogue ne se sente pas obligé de rester pour les surveiller. Attrapant un chaudron, il sortit ensuite l'ouvrage de son sac tandis que Draco arrivait dans la salle à son tour. Il s'installa à quelques tables du Survivant et l'imita en sortant lui aussi ce dont il avait besoin. Rogue leur expliqua la potion qu'ils allaient devoir concocter, et les menaça de les garder ici jusqu'à ce qu'ils y arrivent – en jetant un regard insistant à Harry qui s'écrasa. Les deux jeunes sorciers se mirent sagement au travail, s'échangeant des regards, se comprenant, tout en observant Rogue du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier finit par quitter la salle en leur priant de bien vouloir être sages et de ne pas faire de dégâts, il reviendrait d'ici trois quarts d'heure. Harry fit un rapide calcul mental : trois quarts d'heure devraient suffirent. Ou plutôt, trois quarts d'heure _devaient _suffire. Quand Rogue partit, il attendit quelques minutes avant de rejoindre rapidement le Serpentard à sa table.

« L'antidote, S'enquit Harry en peinant un peu à trouver ses mots, Les ingrédients… Ils devraient être dans le bureau de Rogue. On a le temps de le préparer si on se dépêche. Regarde ! »

Draco n'ajouta rien, et lut rapidement la page qu'Harry lui tendit. Il examina la liste des ingrédients, alors que le Survivant, après s'être assuré que Rogue était bel et bien parti, déverrouillait la porte du bureau. Le brun se saisit des ingrédients qu'il connaissait, en tentant de mémoriser leurs places. Rien ne devait changer une fois que Rogue serait revenu et qu'ils auraient déguisé leur méfait. Draco le rejoignit en se mettant lui aussi à chercher les composants de l'antidote. Concentré, impatient et fébrile, Harry entendit à peine le prince des serpents le héler.

« Potter.

-…

-Potter !

-Hm ?

-On a un problème. »

* * *

A suivre, hihihi !

**Mot de l'auteur :**

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un peu de mal à sortir ce chapitre à temps. J'en ai écrit trois versions, dont deux où Draco et Harry s'embrassaient, mais c'était juste parce que j'avais envie d'un peu d'action et j'amenais tellement maladroitement la chose que ça faisait amateur et un peu nul. Du coup, pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, mais j'espère qu'il vous aura quand même plu. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review (ça fait toujours très plaisir et ça motiiiiive) !

A bientôt (Mais il faudra attendre un peu plus longtemps pour le prochain chapitre. Enfin... Pas trop non plus.)


	4. Trêve

**Petite déclaration à l'attention des lecteurs :**

Tout d'abord, je suis désolée du retard qu'a pris ce chapitre. Non seulement j'ai dû faire face à un manque d'inspiration, mais une nouvelle fois, ce chapitre n'a pas pu passer sous les yeux avertis d'un bêta-lecteur. En effet, cela fait une semaine que j'ai déjà fini ce chapitre et je n'ai reçu aucune correction. Je ne veux pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps, je poste donc ce chapitre que j'ai relu le plus attentivement possible, en espérant que cela suffise.

* * *

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond et se mettre à battre plus fort. Instantanément, ses paumes devinrent moite et il fit volte-face vers Draco, s'attendant au pire : Severus qui était revenu plus tôt, un bébé dans du formol, le retour de Lord Voldemort… ? Mais Draco se contenta de lui tendre la page d'instructions en pointant une ligne du doigt. En petits caractères, au bas de la feuille et dans une encre sépia était apparu le nom d'un ingrédient qu'Harry n'avait pas remarqué malgré ses nombreuses lectures. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir déchiffré cette page en long, en large et en travers !

« Un _Revelio_, triple buse !, Lui expliqua Draco en devinant les pensées qui traversaient Harry.

-Donne-moi ça, Râla l'Élu en lui prenant la page des mains. Il examina les mots rapidement : C'est quoi, le problème ?

-Tu sais lire, ou quoi ?

-_Coquo virtute_ ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Du sang de centaure, abruti ! , S'emporta Draco en tapant du pied. Et non, il n'y en aura pas ici. Le sang de centaure coagule en seulement quelques heures, c'est impossible à conserver. Tu m'as filé cette putain de page comme si c'était notre salut mais t'es même pas foutu de la décoder correctement, mais quel... Quel... Je n'ai même pas de mot !

-C'était un bête livre, comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'il cachait un secret ?!

-J'en sais rien ! En attendant, on est foutus, on l'aura jamais, cet antidote ! Je vais finir par tourner cinglé et commencer à me mutiler rien que pour le plaisir de te faire mal, si on est forcés de continuer comme ça. »

Harry releva à peine la pique, le regard perdu. Revelio... Un ingrédient secret, caché, et de plus, qu'il ne trouverait jamais ici. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles être pires ? Toute la journée, il s'était fait une joie de pouvoir se libérer de ce maléfice, et voilà qu'il tombait de haut. S'il n'avait pas eu un tant soit peu de self-control, il aurait fondu en larmes – mais pas devant Malfoy, ce serait pire que la pire des humiliations. Le Survivant pinça les lèvres en déplaçant son regard émeraude sur les étagères peut-être espérait-il y voir un peu de sang de centaure – l'espoir faisait vivre. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent lentement alors qu'il réalisait qu'ils n'auraient aucun moyen de fabriquer cet antidote. Ou tout du moins… Pas ce soir. Draco avait cessé de crier pour observer Harry, intrigué et méfiant, sans comprendre pourquoi le brun ne daignait même pas réagir à ses provocations. Il n'imaginait pas que sa déception serait telle qu'il en oublierait d'être agressif en retour.

« La forêt Interdite, Dit Harry, sombre.

-Quoi ?

-Il y a des centaures dans la forêt Interdite.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse ? La forêt Interdite, comme son nom l'indique, est _interdite_. En plus de ça, les centaures n'approchent jamais des frontières de l'école et il faudr-

-Tu veux l'antidote, oui ou merde ?! Si on prend nos balais, on pourra atteindre le cœur de la forêt en peu de temps. Le plus compliqué, ce sera de récupérer le sang... Ça m'étonnerait fort qu'ils soient d'accords. Ce sont des créatures très méfiantes et belliqueuses. Il faudra pourtant bien qu'on trouve un moyen d'y arriver, Expliqua Harry en fronçant les sourcils, ses doigts se crispant et froissant la page.

-T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ? La mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres t'a enlevé tes derniers neurones ? Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu racontes ?! »

Draco avait raison. Aveuglé par l'envie de se débarrasser du mauvais sort, Harry en oubliait toute prudence, tout instinct de survie. Ce n'était même plus de la hardiesse ou du courage, mais de l'imprudence à l'état pur. L'Élu n'avait pas peur. Il le faisait pour l'antidote. Pour retrouver sa liberté. Pour pouvoir de nouveau mettre une raclée à Draco Malfoy. Le blond avait cependant la tête sur les épaules et ne désirait pas être entraîné dans toute cette folie. Il avait survécu à la guerre, il espérait vivre encore longtemps ! Lui aussi voulait l'antidote, mais prudence était mère de sûreté et il ne voulait pas se précipiter. D'une voix ferme mais légèrement adoucie, il continua d'essayer de ramener le Survivant à la raison.

« On est deux, les centaures sont tout un troupeau. Et si on revient blessés à l'école, qu'est-ce qu'on raconterait ? En plus de ça, il faudrait qu'on prépare l'antidote dans les heures qui suivent, avant que le sang ne coagule. Et pour ça, on a besoin de tous les autres ingrédients, qui sont ici, dans le putain de bureau de Rogue !

-Je...

-Alors pense un peu avant ! Il y aura bien un moyen de s'en procurer, faisons preuve d'intelligence au lieu de nous précipiter !

-... C'est vrai, Admit Harry, un peu honteux mais également irrité à l'idée de le reconnaître.

-Évidemment que c'est vrai. Un Malfoy a toujours raison », S'enorgueillit Draco en bombant le torse.

Harry le gratifia d'un faible "imbécile" avant de pousser un si long soupir qu'il en aurait éteint les flammes du feu d'un dragon. Il replia la page et la remit dans sa poche, avant de baisser la tête, à la fois déçu et en pleine réflexion. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre – et il savait que Draco non plus. S'ils pouvaient passer à l'action au plus vite, ils ne s'en porteraient que mieux. Harry fit quelques pas en rond dans la pièce, suivi par le regard curieux du Serpentard. Il devait bien y avoir de quoi les aider ici. N'importe quoi, un parchemin, une potion… Il finit par s'arrêter devant un coffre qu'il ouvrit d'un _Alohomora_ et découvrit quelques fioles remplies de fluides de différentes couleurs.

« De l'onguent pour les blessures, Reconnut-il en sortant un pot en verre rempli d'une pommade blanchâtre. Et une potion qui solidifie les os. Ça devait être sa réserve pour la bataille contre Voldemort.

-Potter... Je crois comprendre où tu veux en venir...

-Il y a de quoi soigner une armée de sorciers, là-dedans. On pourrait en prendre assez pour revenir sans dégâts, S'émerveilla Harry en piochant plusieurs fioles.

-Je ne viens pas avec toi, Potty, tu peux toujours crever. Pas moyen que j'aille dans cette foutue forêt pour aller à la rencontre d'hommes-chevaux complètement arriérés ! »

Harry sauta sur l'occasion de provoquer le blond. Imprudent, peut-être, gonflé également, mais s'il le poussait un peu, peut-être le convaincrait-il à passer à l'action ?

« Dis plutôt que t'as la trouille, Lança-t-il en lui adressant un regard moqueur. Poule mouillée »

Draco poussa une exclamation outrée. Oser affirmer que lui, l'héritier Malfoy, était une poule mouillée ?! Il pouvait supporter les moqueries, mais là, c'était un affront à son sang et sa famille toute entière ! Le Serpentard serra les poings et plissa les yeux.

« Comment oses-tu… ?, Cracha-t-il entre ses dents, Sale enculé de binoclard. Tes viles combines de balafré ne fonctionneront pas ! Je n'irai pas là-bas. Je suis un Malfoy et j'ai ce que je veux, quand je le désire. Ce sang de centaure, je le trouverai… Par d'autres moyens.

-Comme tu veux, Répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules, ne se laissant pas démonter. Je m'excuse d'avance si les centaures me brisent les côtes et m'arrachent une jambe : tu le sentiras sûrement. »

Le prince des serpents se figea. Par la barbe de Merlin ! Il n'avait pas oublié ce mauvais sort qui le liait à son ennemi de toujours, mais n'avait pas pensé que si Harry se jetait à corps perdu dans les ennuis, lui aussi en subirait les conséquences. Soudainement, il ne se fichait plus tellement de laisser le brun partir seul dans la forêt interdite à la rencontre des centaures… Plus du tout en fait. L'idée de subir la même douleur que l'Élu si ce dernier était trop imprudent le faisait brusquement redescendre sur Terre et il en prit conscience : cet imbécile de Golden Boy courait droit à la catastrophe ! Têtu comme il était, il n'arriverait sûrement pas à le raisonner. Même pour tous les gallions du monde, quand Harry Potter avait une idée, Harry Potter gardait son idée. Salazar, de qui avait-il hérité ce foutu caractère ?!

Le brun n'avait pas l'air de se soucier plus de ça de la dangerosité de la mission et fouillait avec insouciance dans la réserve personnelle du professeur Rogue. Que Draco le veuille ou non, de toute façon, il irait à la recherche de l'ingrédient. Le blond sentit sa nuque se mouiller de sueur et un frisson lui lécher l'échine. Il avait la frousse, oui. Et pour Potter, qui plus est ! Enfin… Pour Potter, parce que la malédiction le liait à lui, évidemment. Il ne se serait jamais inquiété en temps normal. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était une cause perdue que de tenter de ramener le Survivant à la raison. Il ne restait plus qu'une solution l'accompagner pour éviter les dégâts. Ainsi, il était certain que Harry ne se montrerait pas trop inconsidéré – il serait là pour surveiller.

« Potter, Fit-il, la voix rauque. C'est d'accord, je viens avec toi. Tu es un imbécile, franchement, le plus grand imbécile que Poudlard ait jamais connu, mais ce mauvais sort me lie à toi et même si ça me dégoûte, je ne peux pas te laisser te blesser.

-Je savais qu-

-Attends un peu ! On ne va pas précipiter les choses, Potter. Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas aussi con que toi, et je sais me montrer prudent. On ne partira pas ce soir, c'est trop dangereux, nous ne sommes pas préparés.

-Mais on a ces potions !, Protesta Harry en secouant le petit coffre rempli de fioles, On pourrait le faire cette nuit, il suffirait de quelques heures.

-Je ne tiens pas à perdre la vie. Essaye de partir ce soir, avec moi ou sans moi, j'en ai rien à foutre, je me sectionne le talon d'Achille et tu ne seras capable de rien, Éructa Draco, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

-…, Fit Harry en retour, visiblement très bavard. Il lui jeta un regard noir, et ajouta : Quand, alors ?

-Quand _je_ le déciderai.

-Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu te prends pour qui ? Le roi du monde ? Va crever, Malfoy ! Tu ne décides rien du tout. _J'ai_ trouvé cet antidote, sans moi, tu ne saurais rien du tout !

-Mais tu as besoin de moi pour le préparer, Se réjouit le blond, tout sourire. Sans moi, tu n'y arriveras jamais.

-Je demanderai à Hermione.

-Tu t'imagines qu'elle va accepter de venir ici dans la nuit, en cachette, rien que pour ça ? Potter, tu as oublié que j'étais préfet-en-chef ? Je fais des rondes dans le château et je m'assurerai de rôder dans les cachots pour retirer le plus de points possible à l'imbécile de griffon qui osera pénétrer ce territoire…

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte, de nous faire ça ? De toute façon, j'en ai rien à foutre. Je trouverai l'ingrédient et je me débrouillerai pour fabriquer l'antid-

-Ça va ! Tu sais ce que tu es, Potter ?! Tu es têtu comme un… Un… Comme une… Oh, tu m'emmerdes, hein ! Débrouille-toi tout seul, si c'est comme ça. »

Draco tourna les talons et revint en classe, balayant l'affaire d'un geste de la main. Il laissa Harry et son obstination dans le bureau de Rogue. Le brun poussa un long soupir. Il ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire, mais une chose était sûre : il voulait cet antidote au plus vite. Peut-être que partir à l'aventure au soir venu était un peu précipité, comme le disait le blond. Le Survivant jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule le Serpentard avait cessé de se soucier de l'antidote, penché au-dessus de son chaudron bouillonnant. L'Élu lâcha un juron dans sa barbe. Il en avait complètement la retenue ! S'il ne faisait pas lui aussi la potion demandée par le professeur Rogue, ce dernier était complètement capable de le garder dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Harry referma le coffre en y laissant les fioles et vérifia que tout était bien à sa place. A contrecœur et en traînant les pieds, il rejoignit sa place, son cerveau tournant à plein régime pour trouver un plan.

Sans y mettre la moindre volonté, le brun ouvrit son livre en tentant de suivre au mieux les instructions. Pour une raison totalement inconnue de l'humanité, même en suivant consciencieusement les notices, Harry ne parvenait jamais à créer une potion correcte et en avait déduit que cette matière ne l'aimait définitivement pas. C'est sans réel espoir de réussite et sans se voiler la face qu'il mélangeait doucement la mixture spumeuse d'où s'échappaient des volutes de fumée gris. Du coin de l'œil, il vit à l'air satisfait du prince des serpents que ce dernier s'en sortait plutôt bien – sans surprise. En plus d'être étonnamment détestable et méprisable au possible, Draco Malfoy était le meilleur de l'école dans la matière qu'Harry haïssait le plus raison de plus pour qu'ils soient ennemis. Au bout d'un moment, Draco posa sa louche sur la table. Sa potion avait une couleur rouge vive et semblait aussi lisse qu'une pierre polie.

« J'ai fini, Annonça-t-il, triomphant.

-Ferme ta gueule, Répondit Harry, irrité de voir que son chaudron ne contenait qu'un mélange grumeleux et brun.

-Doucement, Saint Potty, tu risques vraiment de me heurter si tu te montres aussi violent avec moi, Ironisa Draco en attrapant son sac. Je te souhaite la plus longue et la plus pénible des retenues. À en juger par le contenu de ton chaudron, ça risque d'être le cas. »

Il fit semblant de s'éloigner tandis que l'Élu, à la fois furieux et inquiet à l'idée que cette retenue puisse s'éterniser, jeta un regard paniqué à sa potion. Merlin ! Il n'avait pas envie de passer sa soirée dans les cachots, il avait tant à penser ! Il fallait qu'il parle à Ron et Hermione de l'antidote, et surtout, de l'ingrédient manquant. Peut-être l'aideraient-ils à se fournir du sang de centaure ? Peut-être pourraient-ils le conseiller et l'aider à trouver un plan ? Le plus vite était le mieux. Harry se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que Draco passait le seuil de la porte. Dans un sursaut de bravoure, il le héla. Ça l'ennuyait de l'avouer, mais il avait besoin de son aide.

« Malfoy, attends ! »

Le blond s'arrêta pour se tourner et lui faire face, un sourire arrogant aux lèvres. Il était parfaitement conscient de la médiocrité de l'Élu dans cette manière il semblait certain qu'Harry aurait besoin d'aide pour écourter la retenue. Le brun grinça des dents. Il voyait bien qu'il faisait trop plaisir au blond, mais il le faisait pour une bonne cause. Ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Légèrement grimaçant, Harry sembla avoir un peu de mal à prononcer sa demande.

« Tu… Je… J'ai pas très envie de perdre mon temps ici. Mais j'arrive à rien avec cette potion.

-Et que veux-tu que ça me fasse, Potter ?, Répliqua Draco, qui savait pertinemment ce que voulait son vis-à-vis, mais qui voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

-Je…, Balbutia Harry avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de se lancer : J'ai besoin que tu m'aides.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça, monsieur le balafré ? C'est amusant pour moi, de te voir galérer ici. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire que tu sois très gentil avec moi je ne vois pas pourquoi moi je le serais avec toi.

-S'il te plaît, Malfoy, Insista Harry en sentant sa langue le brûler tant ces mots lui paraissaient improbables.

-Potty. J'ai une idée, Dit le blond en se rapprochant, Je t'aide à faire cette potion et tu me laisses décider quand on fera notre petite expédition.

-Qu-

-Écoute. On a besoin de cet ingrédient, mais tu es trop irréfléchi. Il faut prendre le moins de risques possible. Si tu te blesses, je le sentirai, et je ne tiens pas à subir la douleur d'une quelconque fracture ou d'un membre arraché. Il faut bien que je sois là pour te surveiller, abruti de balafré. Je déciderai quand nous partirons. J'aurais ainsi le temps de me préparer et d'anticiper les risques. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il songea que Draco avait également très envie de cet antidote pour être prêt à partir avec lui dans la forêt Interdite. Il avait certes besoin de s'y préparer, mais Harry était déjà très étonné que son ennemi lui dise clairement qu'il était d'accord pour cette expédition. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour Draco Malfoy accepterait d'aller voir les centaures avec lui, il aurait ri aux larmes. Le Survivant devait avouer que le marché était plutôt équitable. Après tout, cela les mènerait à l'antidote, tôt ou tard. Il espérait juste que le Serpentard ne mette pas des semaines à se préparer au danger. Avec méfiance, Harry hocha la tête.

« Et tu m'aides pour cette potion.

-Je t'aide pour cette potion, Acquiesça Draco.

-Et tu t'engages à respecter notre trêve jusqu'à ce qu'on ait l'antidote.

-Si tu t'y engages aussi.

-Hm, trop beau pour être vrai, ça m'a l'air suspect, ça.

-C'est oui ou non, Potter. Je me casse si tu ne te décides pas tout de suite.

-D'accord. C'est d'accord », S'empressa Harry en tendant la main vers sa Némésis.

Le blond plissa ses yeux gris avec méfiance en rivant son regard sur la main qui se tendait vers lui. Trop de disputes et de bagarres avaient fait régner un climat constant de suspicion entre les deux sorciers. Ils allaient pourtant devoir apprendre à se faire confiance.

« On se serre la main pour signer le contrat, Malfoy, L'encouragea Harry sans baisser sa main.

-Hm. »

La main pâle du noble Malfoy vint serrer celle de l'Élu. Harry frissonna doucement. Avec horreur et excitation, il réalisa à quel point la peau de son ennemi était douce. Il mit ces pensées déviantes sur le compte de la malédiction, et se dépêcha de lui lâcher la main. Sa paume se souvint encore quelques secondes après de la chaleur de Draco et le Sauveur serra discrètement le poing pour ne pas la laisser s'échapper. Le blond darda ses yeux gris sur le visage d'Harry. La rapidité de la poignée de main ne lui avait pas échappé, et le semblant de déception qu'il en ressentait le perturbait. Sans rien montrer, il décida de se concentrer sur la potion. D'un geste expert, il rajouta savamment quelques ingrédients avant de mélanger la mixture. Elle prit une teinte couleur terre battue et une texture plus lisse mais loin d'être parfaite.

« Si tu la réussissais trop bien, ce serait suspect », Expliqua-t-il avant d'annoncer qu'il en avait fini.

Harry hocha la tête en observant sa potion presque réussie, espérant que cela suffirait à satisfaire Rogue. Voyant que Draco s'en allait déjà, il devina que le blond était certain d'avoir réussi la sienne pour ne même pas attendre la bénédiction du professeur. Encore une fois, alors que le Serpentard allait disparaître, Harry l'arrêta.

« Malfoy, Le héla-t-il. Je… Merci. »

Le blond eut en retour un bref geste du menton mêlé à un haussement d'épaules arrogant il semblait bien se ficher de ce remerciement pour lequel le Gryffondor avait pourtant fait un effort inconsidérable. Harry crut toutefois déceler un faible sourire sur les lèvres roses de sa Némésis, mais n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer puisque Draco s'en allait déjà dans les cachots. Quelques secondes après son départ, comme s'il avait donné le relais au professeur, Rogue apparut. Harry attendit que le vieux sorcier vérifie son chaudron, aussi impatient qu'un enfant attendant la fin de l'école. Trépignant presque sur son siège, il le pressait du regard tandis que Severus mélangeait lentement la potion, une grimace au bout des lèvres.

« Vous avez fait des progrès, Potter, Dit-il au bout d'une interminable minute.

-Merci professeur. Je peux partir ?

-… Allez-y. Nous nous revoyons demain, quoi qu'il en soit. »

Harry fit la moue, mais trop content de pouvoir filer d'ici, attrapa son sac sans un mot et courut rejoindre sa salle commune. L'excitation et l'impatience lui tordaient l'estomac alors qu'il quittait les cachots. Il avait tant à dire ses amis, et tant à préparer pour cette expédition qui l'attendait.

* * *

« Du sang de centaure ?! », S'exclama Hermione, laissant tomber le livre qu'elle lisait.

La salle commune se vidait peu à peu, la plupart des élèves ayant déjà rejoint leur lit. Les trois compères étaient restés sur un des canapés Ron et Hermione étaient impatients de savoir ce qu'avait donné l'antidote.

« Doucement, Hermione. Tu vas réveiller tout le monde !, La réprimanda Ron en posant un index sur sa bouche.

-Tu te rends compte de ce dont il s'agit, Harry ?, Fit Hermione en baissant d'un ton, se penchant pour que les deux garçons puissent l'entendre distinctement. Le sang de centaure, que l'on appelle aussi Élixir de vigueur, est un ingrédient très rare et très cher. Les centaures sont des créatures dotées d'une intelligence humaine, elles refusent catégoriquement de fournir les sorciers comme si elles n'étaient que de bêtes poches de sang.

-C'est compréhensible... Mais il faudra bien que je puisse m'en fournir.

-Mais comment comptes-tu...?, Commença Hermione avant d'ouvrir la bouche en "O", comprenant soudainement les intentions du brun. Harry ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas aller dans la forêt Interdite ! Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ?

-Si tu comptes y aller, emmène Malfoy et abandonne-le sous les sabots des centaures, Conseilla Ron avant de recevoir un coup de coude de son amie dans les côtes. Ouch. Je plaisantais, évidemment. Ce n'est pas très prudent.

-Je serai prudent. Nous n'avons besoin que de quelques gouttes. D'ailleurs, je ne serai pas seul, Malfoy vient effectivement avec moi. Il pourra protéger mes arrières pendant que j-

-Malfoy ? Te protéger ?, S'esclaffa Ron.

-Comment ça, il vient avec toi ?, S'enquit Hermione, inquiète à cette idée, contrairement au roux qui semblait la trouver hilarante. Tu n'y penses pas. Malfoy est un pleutre, il s'enfuira au premier coup de sabot ! Il serait bien capable de te laisser seul au milieu de la forêt, peut-être même le ferait-il volontairement.

-Malfoy et moi sommes liés par ce maléfice, Expliqua Harry, C'est peut-être un lâche, mais il n'est pas idiot, il sait que si je me blesse, il le sentira. C'est justement pour l'éviter qu'il tient à venir avec moi. » Le brun vérifia que personne ne les écoutait, et se pencha un peu plus pour baisser encore la voix. « Dans le bureau de Rogue, j'ai trouvé des potions et des onguents... On en a assez pour revenir totalement intacts. Tout le reste des ingrédients est là-bas aussi, nous avons juste besoin du sang de centaure.

-Harry..., Gémit Hermione, toujours peu rassurée à l'idée de voir son ami se lancer dans une aussi dangereuse entreprise, Je ne crois pas que...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On aura terminé ça en moins d'une nuit. Malfoy et moi avons passé un marché, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance. Pour cette fois, je veux dire. Une fois le sang récolté, on pourra retrouver nos vies normales. Non, Hermione, je n'en parlerai pas à un professeur, que pourraient-ils faire de plus ? Si Rogue n'a pas de sang de centaure dans sa réserve, alors personne n'en a.

-Mon vieux, ce mauvais sort doit être un véritable cauchemar pour que tu sois prêt à risquer aussi gros... Partir en expédition dans la forêt interdite avec Malfoy...

-Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est, Ron. Tu n'imagines même pas... »

Ni Ron ni Hermione n'étaient étonnés de la hardiesse et de l'obstination de leur ami... Cependant, Hermione s'inquiétait qu'Harry puisse se précipiter sans réfléchir dans un lieu aussi sombre et risqué et encore plus si c'était accompagné de Draco Malfoy. De son côté, le roux conseilla à l'Élu de surtout se méfier du Serpentard plutôt que des centaures, persuadé que Draco serait un plus grand danger. Harry, lui, s'évertuait à les rassurer en leur promettant de faire le plus attention possible, que ce soit pour se méfier des créatures de la forêt ou du prince des serpents. Il était pourtant persuadé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de Draco – jamais ce dernier ne l'avait effrayé ; il aboyait fort mais mordait peu. Tous les trois finirent par aller se coucher, après qu'Hermione ait fait promettre à Harry de lui dire quand il comptait partir, histoire qu'elle puisse appeler des secours si jamais il tardait à revenir. Dans son lit, le Survivant repensa à tout ça, trop fatigué pour être encore furieux de l'absence de cet ingrédient et de l'antidote qu'il ne pourrait créer que plus tard. L'impatience le faisait trépigner mais la fatigue eut raison de lui et il s'enfonça dans ses draps et s'endormant très vite.

Dans la nuit, Harry se réveilla en sursaut, confus et perturbé. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un venait de le toucher. _De lui toucher l'entrejambe_. L'Élu se redressa en vitesse, et attrapa ses lunettes pour scruter le dortoir. Personne. Tout le monde semblait dormir profondément, et les ronflements et divers respirations qu'il entendait lui confirmaient cela. Seule la douce lumière de la lune lui permettait d'y voir quelque chose, et malgré cette faible lueur bleutée, Harry ne distingua pas le moindre mouvement autour de lui. Ce devait être un rêve. C'est ce qu'il se dit avant de se rallonger et de sentir à nouveau quelque chose. Il se redressa une nouvelle fois, souleva ses couvertures sans rien voir d'autre que ses jambes et examina attentivement la pièce.

Silence. Respirations. Ronflements intenses de Ron. Harry sortit de son lit pour vérifier qu'aucun monstre ne se cachait en dessous. Tout semblait normal. Il retint un glapissement au fond de sa gorge ; il le sentait clairement à présent : quelque chose le touchait vraiment, une main invisible s'emparant de son membre. Merlin, mais que se passait-il ? Ce fut encore pire quand Harry se sentit réagir malgré lui, victime de sa condition d'homme. Ses joues chauffèrent très vite et il serra les cuisses dans l'espoir que tout s'arrête. Troublé par la situation, il serra les dents quand il jura presque sentir des doigts s'enrouler autour de lui pour le caresser. Si c'était un rêve, alors il s'agissait du rêve érotique le plus étrange qu'il ait jamais eut.

Lèvres pincées, recroquevillé au pied de son lit, Harry tentait d'étouffer les gémissements qui montaient lentement dans sa gorge tandis que le fantôme expert s'affairait à lui donner du plaisir. Il ne comprenait rien et l'esprit embrumé par le sommeil, il s'embourbait dans la chaleur qui montait dans son corps. Il ne savait pas s'il dormait ou non. Il ne savait pas si quelqu'un le touchait ou s'il l'imaginait. Il espéra que personne ne se réveille tandis qu'haletant, il se tortillait sur le sol du dortoir. La jouissance sonna comme une libération et Harry se détendit, cherchant son souffle, totalement désarçonné par cet étrange phénomène. Avec peine, il remonta dans son lit en se jetant un sort de nettoyage et cet épisode entre rêve et cauchemar le hanta encore de longues minutes avant qu'il ne puisse de nouveau trouver le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Harry fut rassuré et ravi de voir qu'aucune douleur au petit orteil ne l'avait brusquement réveillé. Au contraire, noyé sous ses couvertures, c'est longtemps après ses camarades de dortoir qu'il émergea. Il se redressa, attrapa ses lunettes et les remit sur son nez avant d'essayer de déterminer quelle heure il était. À en juger par le dortoir désert, il était probablement déjà assez tard. L'étrange évènement d'hier lui revint en tête aussi vite que Morphée le libérait. Il avait mis du temps à se rendormir et même en se levant aussi tard, il était encore fatigué. Quand Harry rejoignit la Grande Salle, il réalisa avec surprise qu'elle était déjà presque vide. Seuls quelques élèves étaient à la table des Gryffondors et ils se dépêchaient de terminer de manger. Le Sauveur poussa un soupir et décida de sauter le petit déjeuner avant d'arriver en retard en cours.

« Eh bien, on se demandait si t'allais arriver, Chuchota Ron quand Harry prit place près de lui quelques minutes seulement après le début du cours.

-J'ai même pas petit-déjeuné, j'ai la dalle.

-On a essayé de te réveiller, mais c'est à peine si tu réagissais, S'excusa le roux, Je te jure qu'on a tout fait, et puis on s'est dit que comme d'habitude, tu nous rejoindrais dans la Grande Salle...

-Ouais, je... J'ai fait un rêve bizarre, j'ai pas très bien dormi, du coup.

-Et bien tu vas pouvoir profiter de ce cours d'histoire de la magie pour finir ta nuit. »

Ron n'avait pas tort. Ces deux heures de cours paraissaient être une éternité. La plupart des élèves juraient que le professeur devait utiliser un sort d'extension du temps pour que les secondes se transforment en minutes, car aucun autre cours ne leur semblait être aussi long. Harry fit semblant d'être concentré sur son livre pour fermer les yeux et rattraper ses heures de sommeil. Pour une fois, il ne fut pas mécontent que l'histoire de la magie s'éternise – le sommeil n'avait pas de prix. Il était presque en forme lorsque l'heure de la récréation sonna.

« J'ai beaucoup pensé à la forêt Interdite et à l'ingrédient manquant, Confia Harry à ses amis alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur un banc de la cour.

-Moi aussi, Harry, Fit Hermione, Et tu dois me promettre d'être prudent, d'accord ? Si tu te montres trop irréfléchi, je préviendrai les professeurs ! Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais encore y penser, avant d'organiser ton expédition ?

-Hermione, tu es en train d'essayer de convaincre Harry de revenir sur sa décision ? Je te souhaite bien du courage.

-Ne fais pas l'idiot, Ron. Harry, réponds-moi. Malfoy n'est qu'un lâche, il t'abandonnera dans la forêt sitôt que vous aurez obtenu l'ingrédient. Regarde-le, il n'est bon à rien, sans sa cour. Ce n'est qu'un couard. »

Elle désigna d'un vague geste de la main le blond que l'on voyait au loin, accompagné de ses fidèles Serpentards. Le temps était radieux aujourd'hui et la lumière du soleil éclairait ses yeux gris ; il avait un regard étonnamment clair et limpide. Harry le regarda. Draco était détestablement impeccable. L'allure fière, le menton levé, son visage fin et pâle exprimait une si grande noblesse que certains se sentaient misérables rien qu'à le contempler. Quand il croisa le regard d'Harry, les deux sorciers semblèrent se comprendre. Contrairement à d'habitude, ils partageaient à présent une malédiction commune, une tare qui les entraînait tous deux vers le fond. Comme si une soudaine solidarité forcée était née, ils étaient contraints de coopérer.

« Tout se passera bien, Tenta de se convaincre Harry. Malfoy a besoin de l'ingrédient autant que moi, mais il ne prendra pas le risque de me laisser crever au fond de la forêt. Il a bien trop peur des conséquences que ça aurait pour lui.

-Mais…

-Hermione. Je suis vraiment touché que tu t'inquiètes autant pour moi, mais je suis assez grand pour prendre des décisions tout seul. J'ai choisi d'aller dans la forêt. J'irai. Et je rentrerai sain et sauf, crois-moi. »

Si l'Élu avait l'intention de rester intact pour cette expédition, il était quasiment certain qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps une fois qu'il aurait obtenu l'antidote… Lui et Draco réprimaient des envies de combats depuis trop longtemps à présent que ce mauvais sort les avait touchés. Dès qu'ils en seraient libérés, ils s'en donneraient à cœur joie. C'était trop de haine refoulée, trop de poings serrés qu'ils n'avaient pas pu décocher, trop de colère bridée. Ils allaient exploser s'ils devaient continuer leur trêve trop longtemps ! Dès le début, ils avaient été faits pour se détester, se haïr du plus profond de leur être. Ainsi restreints dans leurs disputes, ils se sentaient étouffés. Harry et Draco continuèrent un moment à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux, se regardant alors que personne ne semblait le remarquer. Le Sauveur brisa le contact visuel le premier. La mâchoire tendue, il finit par détourner le regard en faisant mine de se concentrer sur un groupe de troisièmes années plutôt bruyant. Il lui fallait cet antidote. Il aurait cet antidote.

La journée du vendredi avait un avant-goût de week-end pour tout le monde. Harry en oublia un peu ses soucis et avec Ron et Hermione ils se mirent à rêver d'aller boire une bièraubeurre aux Trois sorciers, avant de se souvenir de la sanction de McGonagall : plus de sorties jusqu'à une réconciliation entre les maisons. Une soudaine morosité s'empara du Sauveur quand il se souvint qu'en plus de ça, il avait encore sa retenue à effectuer chez Rogue. Morosité qui disparut aussi vite quand il apprit que ce dernier, empêché par des obligations quelconques, devait s'absenter quelques jours pour aller au Ministère.

« Godrick merci, c'est un miracle, S'extasia Harry une fois les cours terminés. Si Rogue n'est pas là, on n'aura aucun problème à fouiller dans sa réserve.

-Tu vas t'attirer des ennuis, il finira forcément par le remarquer.

-Ce ne sera jamais pire que maintenant, Dédramatisa l'Élu. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette occasion est à ne pas rater. Je vais prévenir Malfoy, il a intérêt à accepter de partir dans les jours qui viennent. »

Il était surexcité. Surexcité au point de s'en aller chercher le Serpentard, impatient. Hermione et Ron en furent d'ailleurs très étonnés, mais ils laissèrent leur ami partir à la recherche du blond sans le suivre – eux n'étaient pas contaminés par l'enthousiasme de Harry au point de courir rejoindre Draco. Le Sauveur se dirigea instinctivement vers la bibliothèque; c'est là qu'il avait le plus souvent croisé son ennemi, ces derniers temps. Cependant, le mystère qui régnait sur leur malédiction était à présent résolu, et le week-end arrivé, le prince des serpents ne semblait avoir aucune raison de se trouver là-bas. Le brun prit le chemin des cachots à temps pour croiser Draco, qu'il attrapa par le bras avant de le tirer plus loin, sous les regards curieux, hilares et entendus des autres Serpentards.

« Rogue, Commença Harry.

-Pardon, Potter ? Lâche-moi !

-Rogue n'est pas à Poudlard aujourd'hui, et ni ce week-end, apparemment. Pas de retenue. Personne dans sa réserve. Il faut qu'on parte chercher le sang de centaure pendant qu'il est absent.

-... Oh.

-On pourrait y aller dès ce soir.

-Pourquoi si vite ?!, S'enquit Draco d'un air mauvais, Tu pourrais pas me lâcher un petit peu, Potter ? J'en ai vraiment marre de voir ta sale gueule aussi souvent.

-Tu..., S'étrangla Harry sous la colère. Il poussa un long soupir et l'air résigné, il reprit d'une voix plus posée : Il faut qu'on se débarrasse de ce mauvais sort parce que... Tu vois... Enfin. Tu... On croyait que... On croyait que ça n'avait de l'effet que quand on se prenait des coups, et tout...

-Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? »

Le Survivant parut soudainement un peu gêné, mal à l'aise. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais la referma aussitôt. Quelques mètres plus loin, Blaise et Pansy attendaient patiemment Draco tout en guettant la moindre bagarre qui éclaterait entre les deux ennemis. Harry avait eu toute la journée pour réfléchir aux évènements des derniers jours et particulièrement au phénomène de cette nuit. Il en avait déduit un fait qui l'avait à la fois horrifié et dégoûté et espérait vraiment se tromper, même s'il en doutait... Une pensée dérangeante était née dans son esprit. Et si… ? Enfin, c'était peut-être une théorie complètement folle, mais l'évènement de cette nuit continuait de le déranger et puisque le Serpentard était juste en face de lui… Il était peut-être temps de le vérifier et par la même occasion, le convaincre qu'il fallait se débarrasser au plus vite du maléfice.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, Aboya Draco, Dis-moi, au lieu de bégayer comme un retardé.

-Tu te serais pas touché cette nuit ?, Attaqua directement Harry.

-Qu'est-ce qu-, S'étrangla le prince des serpents en rougissant jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, pris au dépourvu.

-Oh merlin. », S'étouffa le Sauveur.

Si c'était vrai… Si cette nuit, le mauvais sort avait son œuvre sur ces sensations tout comme il le faisait sur la douleur, alors ça voulait dire que cette main fantôme qui l'avait caressé… C'était _Draco Malfoy, nom d'un hypogriffe_ ! Un vif mélange de haine et d'excitation s'empara de lui et il grimaça. Comment avait-il pu ressentir du plaisir de cette main-là ?! Il aurait préféré ne jamais le savoir, il aurait dû garder ses questions pour lui et oublier sa soif de vérité. Il aurait dû ne jamais lever le voile sur ce mystère. Et alors qu'Harry comprenait en pâlissant de plus en plus, Draco comprenait en même temps la perspicacité du brun. Ça aussi, il pouvait le sentir ?! Alors il avait… Salazar ! Le blond sentit l'humiliation, la honte et le regret lui rester en travers de la gorge. Plus personne n'osait rien dire, jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard se décide à ravaler son embarras qu'il dissimula par quelques piques verbales.

« Et ça t'a plu, Potter ?, Cracha-t-il avec dédain.

-C'était la pire branlette de ma vie, Répliqua l'Élu en se jurant qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il y avait pris du plaisir – _jamais_ !

-Franchement, je..., S'étouffa Draco, honteux et humilié, Je...

-Je crois que ce mauvais sort nous force à partager les sensations les plus... Disons, les plus fortes. Comme la douleur ou le..., S'interrompit le brun sans oser évoquer le mot 'plaisir' qu'il associerait sans le vouloir à Draco.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, ne me prends pas pour un imbécile.

-Je pense qu'on s'en portera bien mieux quand on en sera débarrassés. C'est pour ça que ce serait bien de chercher l'ingrédient le plus vite possible. Ce soir. J'ai surtout pas envie de savoir quand tu te-

-Ta gueule ! Putain, ta gueule ! », Vociféra Draco en lui coupant la parole.

Le Survivant durcit son regard en sentant sa mâchoire se tendre. Le Serpentard le fusilla de ses yeux orageux. Un étrange assemblage de gêne et de colère les gagnait tous les deux. Draco fulminait. Savoir qu'ils partageaient ce genre de sensations, c'était presque revenir à se dire qu'il _avait __branlé Harry Potter_. Bizarrement, l'idée lui semblait toute aussi électrisante qu'écœurante. Il réprima un frisson avant de commencer à tourner les talons.

« Ce soir. Minuit, près des terrains de Quidditch, Lui chuchota-t-il discrètement.

-Très bien.

-Et va te faire foutre, Potter », Conclut Draco à voix haute tandis qu'il rejoignait ses amis Serpentards.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de relever. Il était exalté à l'idée de l'expédition qui l'attendait, car il savait qu'elle mènerait à l'antidote. Il n'en pouvait déjà plus d'attendre. Ce soir, minuit. Un air béat sur le visage, il rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors en s'efforçant de marcher le plus doucement possible – mais il avait envie de courir, de foncer, de hurler ! D'ici quelques heures, il serait débarrassé du lien qu'il avait avec Malfoy. D'ici quelques heures, il serait libre ! Harry s'empressa de l'annoncer à ses amis qui étaient tranquillement en train de discuter, posés sur un canapé de la salle commune.

« Ce soir ?!, S'horrifia Hermione, Déjà ?! Tu ne... Vous ne pensez pas que vous précipitez les choses ?

-Oh 'Mione, on dirait un père qui réprimanderait sa fille voulant découcher, Gémit Ron.

-T'en fais pas papa, on va se protéger !, S'esclaffa le brun.

-Je ne plaisante pas, Harry !, Rougit Hermione.

-Hermione. Rogue n'est pas là, c'est une occasion qu'on ne peut pas manquer. On ne risque rien ! Tout est prévu, on a des potions pour nos blessures – si on se blesse, ce dont je doute fortement – et on a nos baguettes. J'ai tué Voldemort, tu te souviens ? Tu crois qu'un centaure me fera plus de mal ?

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'un centaure puisse-

-Alors très bien, la question est réglée.

-D'accord Harry. Mais si je ne te vois pas revenir, je préviendrai le professeur McGonagall et…

-Ça va pas ?!, S'exclamèrent en chœur Ron et Harry.

-Si elle est au courant que des élèves trépassent le couvre-feu pour en plus aller voir les centaures de la forêt Interdite, elle va péter un plomb, Continua Harry, paniqué. On pourra dire adieu à la belle vie à Poudlard, et à côté de ça, devoir s'asseoir à côté d'un Serpentard en cours, ce sera le paradis !

-Harry a raison, Acquiesça le roux, Tu ne trouves pas que ça a déjà assez duré ? Si elle apprend ça, tous nos efforts seront bousillés. On sera à coup sûr punis jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! C'est ce que tu veux ? Supporter Pansy pendant de longs mois de souffrance et de peine ?

-Bien sûr que non, mais-

-Alors ne dis rien !, Gémit Ron. On peut faire confiance à Harry, il reviendra en un morceau.

-… D'accord, Soupira la sorcière, vaincue. Promets-moi de faire très attention, Harry. Depuis la guerre, tu n'as jamais rien fait d'aussi dangereux et je m'inquiète pour toi.

-Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il était confiant. Confiant et excité. Survolté. Il promit de ne pas laisser son enthousiasme le mettre en danger et mit en place un signal : Hermione et Ron scruteraient la forêt et s'ils apercevaient des étincelles rouges monter dans le ciel, cela signifierait qu'Harry était en danger. Pour le reste… Il serait seul. Seul avec Draco. Une certaine appréhension monta en lui à cette pensée. Il ne sut pas dire s'il s'agissait d'inquiétude, de colère ou d'excitation. L'idée, en tout cas, ne le laissait pas de marbre. L'Élu monta vite rejoindre son dortoir et préparer ses affaires pour sa très future expédition. Dans un sac, il glissa sa cape d'invisibilité, la carte des Maraudeurs et une fiole qu'il comptait remplir de sang. Cela devait suffire amplement. Harry était loin d'être apeuré à l'idée de pénétrer la forêt Interdite pendant la nuit – il était même très confiant. Prenant une brève mais forte inspiration, il referma le sac et rejoignit ses amis pour aller dîner.

L'Élu se remplit généreusement l'estomac. Il était d'ordinaire loin d'être un aussi bon mangeur que Ron, mais prévoyant, il prenait des forces pour le voyage qui l'attendait. D'un coup d'œil discret, il observa la table des Serpentards. Draco avait l'air normal – il était loin, en tout cas, de montrer autant d'enthousiasme que Harry. Discutant avec ses camarades serpents, il mangeait doucement, avec toute la classe et l'élégance qui lui avaient été inculqués. Ça avait toujours agacé Harry. C'était de la jalousie, peut-être. De l'admiration refoulée. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais voulu reconnaître, tout comme Ron, que Draco Malfoy était la noblesse incarnée. Hermione, elle, tout comme bon nombre de filles toutes maisons confondues, avait bien voulu l'admettre. Ce jour-là, Ron avait piqué la plus grosse crise de jalousie de tous les temps. En y repensant, Harry se mit à sourire, mordant dans sa part de tarte au citron.

Quand il releva la tête, il croisa le regard de Draco. Il était beau, comme toujours. Ca non plus, Harry n'avait jamais voulu le reconnaître, mais il avait fini par y être forcé. Il n'avait jamais compris qu'une telle méchanceté, une telle cruauté et une telle insolence puissent se cacher derrière un si beau visage. La nature faisait mal les choses. L'Élu grimaça légèrement, mais il resta optimiste. Il pouvait presque sentir d'ici le délicat fumet de l'antidote tout chaud sortant du chaudron. Bientôt. Très bientôt il pourrait briser le lien qui l'enchaînait à ce sale mangem… blond. Il n'aimait pas l'appeler mangemort. Les mangemorts n'étaient plus, ils ne pouvaient plus nuire à plus personne. Pas de façon mortelle, en tout cas. Et bien que Draco Malfoy soit le sorcier le plus agaçant qui puisse vivre sur cette Terre, il n'était pas dangereux. Juste mortellement énervant.

« Alors, ce dressage avance ?, Demanda soudainement Seamus en voyant que Harry regardait la table des Serpentards.

-Heu…, Balbutia Harry, pris au dépourvu. Disons…

-Des clous !, S'exclama Ron, Harry n'y arrivera jamais.

-Dis plutôt que t'aimerais me voir échouer. Malfoy est un gamin mal élevé. Il n'est pas trop tard pour redresser la barre.

-On a parié que t'y arriverais, nous, L'informa Seamus en désignant Dean du menton. Bon courage, mec.

-Merci. »

Il l'avait presque oublié, ce pari stupide. Un instant, il se demanda pourquoi il s'était lancé dedans. Peut-être lui aussi voulait-il croire que Malfoy n'était pas qu'une ordure, au fond. Peut-être voulait-il s'en convaincre. Au cours de toutes ces années à Poudlard, il avait cru voir, parfois, du bon en lui. Il y avait cru. Et il y croyait encore.

Les Gryffondors rejoignirent leur dortoir une fois le repas terminé. Harry parvint à brider son excitation pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons – Hermione et Ron étaient déjà au courant des énormes risques qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre, ça suffisait amplement. Le Survivant discuta un moment avec Ron, Neville et Seamus avant qu'ils ne se décident à éteindre la lumière. Après s'être allongé, Harry attendit patiemment quelques minutes, écoutant les respirations de ses camarades. Quand il fut certain que tout le monde était endormi, il quitta silencieusement son lit et vint tapoter l'épaule de Ron. Voyant que le roux ne se réveillait pas, il le pinça et plaqua à temps sa main sur la bouche de son ami pour étouffer le cri que ce dernier poussa.

« Je pars. Préviens Hermione, Lui demanda en chuchotant. Puis il désigna la fenêtre : Souviens-toi du signal. Je devrais être revenu dans moins de deux heures. »

Ayant donné ses dernières instructions, Harry mit la cape d'invisibilité sur son dos et attrapa la lanière de son sac qu'il chargea sur son épaule. La salle commune était déserte. Il se risqua dans les couloirs du château en rabattant la cape sur sa tête pour devenir totalement invisible aux yeux des quelques personnes qu'il risquait de croiser. Le Survivant jeta un coup d'œil à la montre qu'Hermione lui avait prêté. Il était vingt-trois heures quarante. Il avait le temps de passer dans la réserve de Rogue pour récupérer quelques onguents et autres potions. A pas de loup, Harry pris le chemin des cachots. Il faisait si noir qu'il avait l'impression que les ténèbres allaient l'étouffer. D'un _Lumos_, il éclaira ses pas. Après une brève réflexion et quelques poussées d'adrénaline qui le faisaient se sentir paranoïaque, il décida de se servir de la carte pour guetter les éventuels rôdeurs – ses oreilles lui jouaient des tours.

« _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises._ »

Instinctivement, il chercha Draco. Ce dernier était encore dans le dortoir des Serpentards. Assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun ennemi autour du bureau de Rogue, Harry continua sa route. Il déverrouilla les deux portes et retira sa cape une fois qu'il fut dans la réserve. Posant son sac à ses pieds, il se précipita sur le coffre qu'il avait ouvert la veille et en examina plus attentivement le contenu. Il ne devait pas trop se charger, au cas où il aurait à fuir. De toute façon, c'était inutile d'en prendre plus que nécessaire. Dans un tissu qu'il trouva sur une étagère, il enroula deux petites fioles remplie d'une potion mauve, destinées à ressouder les os. Il ajouta un onguent qui refermait les plaies ainsi qu'une autre potion, qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais dont l'étiquette semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait d'une solution de force. Il rangea le tout dans son sac et se releva, satisfait. Ayant du temps devant lui, Harry décida d'inspecter les étagères à la recherche du moindre philtre qui pourrait également leur être utile.

Sa baguette, dont émanait une douce lumière blanche, passa silencieusement sur le long des étagères. La réserve de Rogue était décidément un véritable de curiosités. Certains disaient qu'il possédait des fœtus humains, mais Harry n'en avait jamais vu – et il espérait ne pas en voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, tellement concentré dans ses recherches, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les pas qui résonnèrent dans le couloir. Quand il les perçut enfin, descendant prestement de l'escabeau qu'il avait escaladé, il fit tomber un bocal qui se brisa dans un fracas monstrueux au beau milieu de la nuit silencieuse. Le sang d'Harry se glaça. Il se jeta sur son sac et sa cape, prenant en main la carte des Maraudeurs. Miss Teigne et Rusard. Il eut juste le temps de sentir la panique l'envahir et il lança un _Nox_, les ténèbres l'engloutissant en un quart de seconde.

Quand Rusard débarqua, alerté par le bruit, Harry avait déjà rabattu sa cape d'invisibilité sur lui, se réfugiant dans un coin de la pièce. La lumière vacillante de la bougie l'éblouissait. Par terre, le bocal brisé avait répandu sur le sol des dizaines de morceaux de verre ainsi qu'un liquide poisseux et odorant. Cessant de respirer, le Survivant tenta de s'approcher discrètement de la sortie, tandis que Rusard aboya dans le vide, demandant à ce que le petit sauvageon se montre. Harry pria pour que Miss Teigne ne s'approche pas de lui. Si Rusard le surprenait ici, tout son plan était à l'eau. Si Rusard le surprenait, McGonagall serait au courant et la punition qui suivrait n'allait certainement pas être agréable. Si Rusard le surprenait, il était fini. Quand la chatte se mit à miauler et s'approcher de lui, l'Élu paniqua il agita sa baguette sans réfléchir et lui lança un _Expulso_. Le félin partit en arrière, envoyé dans l'étagère qui trembla dangereusement. Rusard fulmina en courant au secours de son chat.

« Qui est là ?! Montrez-vous ! Je sais que vous êtes là ! »

Harry resta silencieux et continua à marcher à reculons vers la sortie. A sa grande surprise, Miss Teigne se releva et bien que légèrement sonnée, elle se dirigea à nouveau vers lui. Conscient que l'animal le mettrait en danger en trahissant sa position, Harry savait qu'il fasse quelque chose – et vite. Il parvint à faire un pas sur le seuil et d'un coup de baguette, il referma la porte qui se claqua juste devant le museau de la vieille chatte. Le Survivant entendit les cris de Rusard mais profita aussitôt de l'occasion qui lui était donnée de fuir. Sans attendre, il se mit à courir pour quitter ces lieux au plus vite. Craignant qu'on ne le repère avec tout ce bruit, Harry ne prit même pas la peine de s'éclairer. Il distinguait assez le sol et les murs pour ne pas trébucher. Son cœur battait vite. Ce plan devait fonctionner. Rien ne devait l'empêcher de faire cet antidote plus tard. Il espérait que Rusard ne serait plus là quand ils reviendraient pour fabriquer la potion.

Le Survivant baissa les yeux sur sa carte pour vérifier que Rusard ne le suivait pas. Il avait l'air pour l'instant encore coincé dans la réserve. Bien. Il chercha Draco. Ce dernier avait quitté le dortoir et il se promenait à présent dans les couloirs des cachots. D'ailleurs, il était à quelques mètres seulement. Encore sous le choc de la frayeur que lui avait fait Rusard, Harry eut presque peur de voir le nom de Draco Malfoy effleurer le sien sur sa carte. Il se rendit compte soudainement que justement, ce n'était que Draco Malfoy et retira sa cape pour le héler.

« MERLIN ! T'es pas bien ?!, Couina Draco en voyant Harry apparaître à côté de lui, faisant un bond en arrière.

-Désolé, S'excusa l'Élu en riant de la réaction du prince des serpents.

-Ca va pas, d'apparaître comme ça ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là en plus ?!, S'énerva sérieusement le blond, furieux d'avoir été effrayé ainsi.

-Je suis allé chercher les potions dans le bureau de Rogue, Répondit Harry. Il se retourna en scrutant le couloir désert, et reprit : J'ai croisé Rusard. On devrait ne pas trop tarder, on ne sait jamais, s'il décide de demander aux préfets de compter les élèves dans les dortoirs…

-Très bien », Fit Draco, extrêmement froid pour compenser avec le couinement qu'il avait poussé.

Le blond leva le menton et fit un pas sur le côté pour montrer qu'il instaurait une distance entre lui et l'Élu. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard assez amusé avant de le détailler. Le Serpentard avait abandonné son uniforme pour porter quelque chose de plus simple et aussi de plus pratique, pour l'expédition qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Il portait un fin pull noir qui soulignait sa silhouette élancée, ainsi qu'un jean de couleur foncée. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'être coiffé car l'on pouvait voir quelques épis dans sa chevelure blonde et Harry se promit de ne jamais oublier cette image. Draco avait sûrement pris sa douche il y avait peu – il sentait le savon et le shampoing. Dans l'obscurité, son regard clair brillait. Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude. A cette pensée, Harry se sentit frémir et se mordit la langue – Merlin, comment pouvait-il penser une chose pareille ?!

« Qu'est-ce que t'as Potter ?

-Je… Tu as mis des _baskets_ ?!

-Oui. Je ne vais pas chasser du centaure en souliers vernis.

-Tu as mis des baskets ?!, Répéta Harry, encore sous le choc. Draco Malfoy porte des baskets !

-Oui, et alors ?!, S'irrita Draco, Mais putain, tu la fermes jamais ou quoi, Potter ? Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour t'extasier devant un truc aussi banal. Ce ne sont que des chaussures !

-Draco Malfoy… Baskets…

-On a compris, merde !, S'écria le Serpentard, hors de lui.

-Attention ! »

Harry s'empara du poignet de Draco pour le tirer brusquement contre lui. Sous le coup de la surprise, le blond n'eut même pas le temps de protester. Le Survivant les recouvra de la cape d'invisibilité au moment-même où, au détour du couloir, Pansy Parkinson apparut. Les deux ennemis retinrent leur souffle quand la Serpentard passa tout près d'eux. Harry se sentit légèrement suffoquer. Par réflexe, il avait couvert Draco, mais il réalisa d'un coup à quel point ils étaient proches. Maintenant qu'il avait grandi, la cape était plus petite et s'il avait pu s'en servir avec Ron et Hermione quand il était jeune, il peinait à rentrer dessous avec le prince des serpents. Ils s'étaient collés l'un contre l'autre pour ne rien laisser dépasser et Harry pouvait sentir la cage thoracique du blond se soulever quand ce dernier respirait. Il eut chaud et son ventre le picota bizarrement – il était mal à l'aise, presque gêné. Draco était si proche qu'il sentait presque les cils blonds du Serpentard lui chatouiller la joue. Les dents serrées, Harry sentit la haine lui soulever l'estomac, comme si son corps réagissait physiquement à l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour Draco. Pansy marchait si lentement. Il crut un instant qu'elle les avait sentis et qu'elle les cherchait.

Comme Harry, Draco s'efforça de respirer le plus silencieusement possible. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer et espéra dans un même instant que le brun ne le perçoive pas. D'ailleurs, il ignorait si la cause de cette panique était le fait que Pansy soit à quelques centimètres de lui, ou le fait que le corps de son ennemi soit plaqué contre le sien au point qu'il puisse compter ses poils de barbe. Le Serpentard s'obligea à conserver le visage le plus impassible et le plus froid possible. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse être troublé. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas troublé, c'était du dégoût. C'était de la haine. C'était Harry Potter, collé à lui. Le souffle chaud de l'Élu glissa contre son oreille, et un violent frisson s'empara de lui. Presque sûr que le Golden Boy le sentirait, Draco fut envahi par la honte. Non ! C'était de la répulsion. Un frémissement d'écœurement. Pansy commença à s'éloigner d'eux et le blond sentit le souffle lui manquer – il avait besoin de reprendre de grandes goulées d'air loin d'Harry. Quand la sorcière tourna à nouveau et qu'il fut certain qu'elle s'était assez éloignée, Draco s'empressa de sortir de sous la cape pour se coller au mur d'en face, loin du Survivant.

« C'est pas passé loin, Commenta le brun.

-Si elle m'avait vu, je lui aurais demandé de ne pas me dénoncer, tu n'avais pas à te coller à moi comme une allumeuse.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Malfoy. Le mieux, c'est que personne ne nous voie. On ne peut pas se baser sur des 'si' et prendre des risques inutiles. Et je ne me collais pas à toi comme une allumeuse, j'essayais de nous faire entrer sous la cape. D'ailleurs, pour quelqu'un qui voulait prétendre qu'on était ensemble, je te trouve bien prude.

-Ferme-là. J'ai accepté de venir avec toi cette nuit pour récupérer le sang de centaure, pas pour supporter tes blagues vaseuses. »

Harry n'en avait de toute façon pas espéré plus de la part du Serpentard. Il garda sa cape d'invisibilité sous le bras au cas où ils croiseraient un autre préfet, mais ils parvinrent à rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch sans encombre. Discrètement, Harry prononça les mots nécessaires pour désactiver la carte qu'il rangea dans sa poche. La nuit était claire, un léger vent frais souffla sur leur visage. Ils gagnèrent les vestiaires sans échanger un mot. Si une telle tension continuait à régner entre les deux, l'expédition s'annoncerait des plus pénibles. Harry se sentait déjà étouffer et tandis qu'il attrapait son Éclair de Feu, il jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il voulait briser la glace, au moins le temps de cette nuit. Ils avaient besoin de coopérer s'ils allaient à la rencontre des centaures.

« Parkinson est au courant ?, Demanda Harry pour briser le silence de glace qui régnait.

-De quoi ?

-Ben, de ce qui nous arrive.

-Certainement pas, Rétorqua le blond en se retournant pour enfin lui faire face. Tu penses sérieusement que je vais m'humilier en racontant ça ?!

-Même pas à Zabini ? Mais ce sont tes amis, non ?

-Et alors ? C'est pas pour autant que je vais leur d… Oh non. Potter. Tu n'as pas osé. Tu es allé tout dire à ta greluche de sang-de-bourbe et à la belette ?!, S'horrifia soudainement Draco.

-Bah, euh… Oui. Comme ça continuait, j'ai fini par leur dire. Ils me soutiennent. Cette nuit, d'ailleurs, ils seront là si jamais nous nous retrouvons en dan-

-Tu leur as tout dit ?!

-Je crois, oui…

-Tout ?!, Glapit le Serpentard en sentant la honte et l'humiliation former une boule au fond de sa gorge.

-Euh…, Balbutia le Survivant avant de comprendre où voulait en venir son ennemi. Rougissant légèrement, il secoua vivement la tête : Ah non, pas tout, quand même ! Il y a des limites à ne pas dépasser dans ce que l'on confie à ses amis.

-Ah », Lâcha Draco sans parvenir à dissimuler le soulagement qui l'envahissait.

Ils se turent tandis que, balai en main, ils quittaient les vestiaires pour rejoindre l'orée de la forêt Interdite. Dur de relâcher la tension. Impossible, en fait. De nouveau, un climat froid et hostile s'installa entre les deux sorciers. Ni Harry, ni Draco ne trouvait cela agréable, mais aucun ne parvenait à faire fi de leurs querelles éternelles pour coopérer positivement. Ils étaient tous deux guidés par la seule envie de se déchirer à nouveau, la volonté de se battre sans se soucier d'un mauvais sort – et également de se toucher sans que l'autre soit au courant, peut-être. Les fois où ils se parlaient sans en arriver à s'insulter étaient rares. Ils y étaient pourtant parvenus. Alors qu'ils descendaient le flanc de la colline non loin de la cabane d'Hagrid, Harry se risqua à une question qui lui chatouillait les lèvres depuis un moment. Puisqu'il était seul avec Draco, c'était l'occasion.

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça t'as fait, de devenir mangemort ? »

Le blond fit volte-face vers Harry avant de plisser lentement les yeux, le fusillant du regard. Il pinça les lèvres, sembla chercher une preuve de la moquerie du Survivant et ne trouva rien. Dans un reniflement de dédain, il se détourna et reprit sa route. Harry ne dit plus rien, mais au bout de quelques minutes, Draco – à sa grande surprise – décida de lui répondre.

« Ça m'a fait mal, Se contenta-t-il de dire gravement.

-… Et tu étais d'accord ?, Osa demander le brun après un long silence.

-Non... Non, je ne voulais pas de ça. Mais j'étais résigné. De toute façon, je n'avais pas le choix. »

Ils posèrent un pied juste devant la forêt. Les bruits de la nature les enveloppèrent soudainement alors qu'une brise fraîche leur amena une odeur de terre et de musc. Harry songea qu'il avait rarement vu cette expression sur le visage de Draco. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs et le Survivant le surprit en train de passer un doigt sur son avant-bras droit, là où trônait la marque des Ténèbres. Sans comprendre pourquoi, Harry se sentit désolé, submergé d'une compassion qu'il n'expliquait pas. Draco le comprit et redevint froid et hautain, enfilant de nouveau son masque.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on ait pitié de moi, et surtout pas si c'est toi.

-Je n'ai pas pitié de toi, Malfoy. Je te trouve simplement pathétique.

-Et moi je te trouve stupide et incapable, ça compense.

-J'essayais de me montrer poli et de faire la conversation, tu te sens toujours obligé de te braquer comme ça ?

-Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de parler de ça, moi ?!, S'écria le prince des serpents. J'ai déjà pas envie de t'adresser la parole, mais si en plus tu penses que ça me fait plaisir de te dire tout ça, tu te trompes.

-Ça va, ne t'énerve pas… Si tu veux, en échange, je te dis quelque chose sur moi, Fit Harry, conciliant.

-Mph… Ça me paraît honnête, Grimaça le Serpentard. Faisons comme ça, alors, si tu tiens tant à faire la conversation. Alors, Potter. T'as chialé quand la rouquine t'as plaqué ?

-Elle ne m'a pas plaqué, nous nous sommes quittés sur un commun accord, et non, je n'ai pas pleuré.

-Mythomane, va. », Cracha Draco, mauvais, en montant sur son balai.

Harry roula des yeux et l'imita, puis ils s'élevèrent au-dessus de la forêt qui s'entendait jusqu'à l'horizon. Derrière eux, le château semblait se fondre dans la nuit, fenêtres closes et lumières éteintes. Rapidement, les deux ennemis se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la forêt, là où ils espéraient trouver les centaures. Harry ne savait pas vraiment jusqu'où s'étendait leur territoire, mais il savait qu'il les avait déjà croisés par ici en cinquième année. Tandis qu'ils s'approchaient, un long cri s'éleva dans les airs une créature sauvage parmi tant d'autres. Un frisson secoua les deux sorciers et ils échangèrent un regard.

« Bon, Fit Harry en espérant paraître brave et fort, Allons-y. »

Ils descendirent et s'engouffrèrent parmi les arbres, posant un pied sur le sol mou et terreux. La lumière de la lune les atteignaient à peine tant la forêt était dense. Harry prit sa baguette en main. L'expédition venait vraiment de commencer.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je me suis arrangée pour couper avant qu'ils n'entament leur dangereuse expédition ! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez cet effroyable retard, j'essaierai de faire en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Je vais sûrement me mettre en quête d'une nouvelle bêta-lectrice / un nouveau bêta-lecteur (si des garçons lisent cette fic ?), donc si vous êtes intéressé(é), faites-moi signe !


	5. Accrochage

**Titre :** War is over

**Auteur :** Chocow.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont bien entendu la propriété de J.K. Rowling. Un grand, grand merci à ma bêta-lectrice **Eevis** et ses conseils avisés, qui m'ont permis de pondre ce chapitre des plus palpitants !

* * *

Sous leurs pas, la terre s'affaissait mollement dans un bruit humide. Les arbres aux branches nues, sombres et gigantesques, avaient l'air de mains squelettiques prêtes à se refermer sur eux. Harry et Draco regardèrent silencieusement autour d'eux. Dans la fraîcheur de la nuit, un léger brouillard régnait. Des cris, des râles et des craquements résonnaient dans la pénombre à peine éclairée par la lune. L'Élu posa son balai au pied d'un arbre avant de se tourner vers le blond.

« Les centaures sont plus au nord, Chuchota-t-il, n'osant pas faire trop de bruit.

-Ils sont combien ?, Demanda le Serpentard en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître inquiet.

-Aucune idée. »

Le Survivant réalisa d'un coup la folie de son idée. Au milieu de la forêt, frissonnant sous la brise fraîche qui s'engouffrait sous ses vêtements, il se sentit vulnérable comme jamais. Ses doigts se crispèrent légèrement sur sa baguette. Draco posa son balai à côté de celui du Sauveur avant de le rattraper et de marcher avec lui vers le nord. Il avait également sorti sa baguette, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Le Serpentard leva la tête et son regard s'agrippa au petit morceau de ciel qu'il aperçut la cime des arbres formait comme une barrière entre la terre et le ciel. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Ni lui ni Harry ne parlaient – ils n'avaient, de toute façon, pas grand-chose à se dire. Nul ne doute qu'ils avaient en tête une seule et même chose : l'antidote.

« Mais t'étais triste, quand même ?

-Pardon ?, S'étonna le Survivant quand Draco lui posa soudainement cette question sortie de nulle part.

-Quand la rouquine t'a plaqué.

-Que… » Harry fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête. « T'es encore sur ça ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

-J'aurais pu te répondre la même chose concernant ma marque. »

L'Élu jeta un coup d'œil à Draco. Il avait le visage fermé, le regard indifférent. Son masque habituel. Il tenta de lire à travers, de deviner ce qu'il pouvait bien cacher, mais ce fut en vain. Draco Malfoy était décidément doué pour dissimuler ses émotions. Harry admit cependant qu'il avait fait un effort en lui répondant quelques minutes auparavant – il en avait d'ailleurs été très étonné. La moindre des choses était de lui rendre la pareille, peut-être. A vrai dire, il n'en avait pas très envie, mais il se rendit compte que parler lui permettait d'oublier un peu son appréhension. Peut-être était-ce pour cette même raison que Draco avait décidé d'entamer le dialogue ? Harry observa attentivement la forêt qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, à l'affût de la moindre créature.

« Je n'étais pas triste, Affirma l'Élu. Je n'étais plus rien. C'était juste après la guerre. »

Il gardait résolument les yeux sur les arbres, mais il sentit clairement le regard du Serpentard glisser sur lui. Refusant de lui montrer la moindre once de faiblesse, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser la tristesse transparaître sur son visage. Les souvenirs de la guerre formèrent une boule dans son ventre qui remonta dans sa gorge il avait envie de pleurer. Il pensa à tous ceux qu'il avait vu mourir, à tous ceux qui avaient perdu la vie, à tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. Harry prit une longue inspiration et lorsqu'il sentit que ses yeux commençaient à le piquer, il se débrouilla pour pivoter la tête et ne rien montrer à son ennemi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?, Insista Draco.

-… Je veux dire par là que j'avais tué Voldemort. Il était une partie de moi et j'étais une partie de lui. Lorsqu'il a disparu, c'était… C'était comme si j'étais un peu mort. Enfin…, Soupira-t-il longuement avant de secouer la tête, Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Je comprends. »

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il sentait comme une plaie béante dans son cœur – c'était une véritable douleur que de parler de ça avec son pire ennemi. Il avait toujours évité le sujet avec Ron et Hermione et voilà qu'il confiait ça à Draco… Il se sentit stupide de lui montrer tant de faiblesse. Il avait la nausée malade de tristesse. Un sourire sans joie se peignit sur ses lèvres et Harry émit un petit rire caverneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu peux y comprendre ?, Demanda-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

-Parce que moi aussi, je suis un peu mort quand je suis devenu mangemort.

-Ah bon ?

-Oui. »

Il jura entendre la voix de Draco se briser et se tourna aussitôt vers lui. Mais tout comme lui, le blond s'était renfermé sur lui-même, la tête baissée et le regard fuyant. Harry avait de la peine à y croire. Pour lui, Draco Malfoy avait toujours été un sorcier arrogant et apathique. S'imaginer que le blond puisse ressentir lui aussi la tristesse, la peine ou la douleur était assez compliqué. Il n'avait pas envie d'y croire, car en se le figurant aussi fragile, aussi humain, il se sentait misérable d'éprouver tant de haine pour lui. Il aurait voulu que Draco reste le gamin insolent et provocateur qu'il avait toujours été, afin qu'il puisse le détester sans s'en vouloir. C'était peut-être égoïste. C'était peut-être stupide. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Harry émit un ricanement presque gêné leur conversation trop sérieuse le peinait tout en l'embarrassant. Il attendait la dispute. Il guettait la future insulte qui, forcément, finirait par arriver et tout déclencher. Harry savait que quoi qu'il arrive, Draco et lui ne pouvaient pas s'entendre. Mal à l'aise, il espérait réellement que le ton monte et qu'ils puissent oublier ces mauvais souvenirs qu'ils se confiaient l'un l'autre. Dans cette douleur commune, cette souffrance partagée, il suffoquait.

« Tu te rappelles la première fois qu'on est allés dans la forêt Interdite ?, L'interrogea finalement Harry en espérant ainsi changer de sujet et passer à autre chose.

-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

-Tu as déguerpi plus vite qu'un lièvre, Sourit l'Élu. Toi qui faisais tellement le fier… Et tu le fais toujours ! C'est que de la gueule, en fait, hein ?

-Ta gueule ! Sa fierté, on apprend à l'oublier quand on a Vol… le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face de soi ! Et n'ose surtout pas me dire que tu es resté par courage, c'était tout simplement de la stupidité à l'état pur !

-Haha, mais oui, bien sûr, Rit le Survivant, ravi de voir que leur conversation précédente avait vite été oubliée. Un peu plus sérieusement, il reprit : C'est un centaure qui m'a sauvé, cette nuit-là. Voldemort était faible et il l'a fait fuir. Il buvait le s…

-… Potter ?, S'étonna Draco alors que l'Élu s'était soudainement arrêté de parler, stoppant sa marche.

-Chut. »

Le Survivant posa un index sur sa bouche, lui intimant de ne plus faire de bruit. Bien qu'outré de recevoir un ordre de cette manière, le Serpentard s'exécuta. La situation faisait qu'il n'avait pas envie de risquer sa vie tout simplement par fierté mal placée et perdu au milieu d'une dangereuse forêt, il lui fallait mieux obtempérer. Les yeux plissés, il observa le brun qui, immobile, écoutait la forêt, la baguette levée. Harry tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite et se tourna finalement vers Draco.

« Le vent a tourné. Tu entends ce bruit ?

-Quel bruit ?, Grimaça le Serpentard. Il n'y a rien.

-Justement. »

Ils se regardèrent. Au fond de la forêt, un vent étrange s'éleva en soulevant un tourbillon de feuilles mortes. Les bruits des bêtes et des créatures de la forêt avaient cessé, comme si elles avaient finalement découvert la présence des deux sorciers. Ce silence inquiétant ne cessait pas. Un nuage passa et dissimula la lune ronde soudain, la forêt devint plus sombre encore. Harry hésita à lancer un _Lumos_, mais il s'en empêcha. Avec de la lumière, ils risquaient de devenir une cible facile aux yeux des bestioles de la forêt. Les centaures les repèreraient trop facilement également.

« On devrait se dépêcher un peu. »

Draco ne protesta pas. Il crevait d'envie de retrouver son lit douillet, bien loin des dangers de la forêt. Ils pressèrent le pas tous les deux, le regard vif, à l'affût du moindre mouvement. Les brindilles craquaient sous leurs pieds et les branches grinçaient au gré du vent. Il leur sembla que peu à peu, le bruit de la nuit et des créatures revint et ils se détendirent un peu. Le blond jeta un coup d'œil à son acolyte d'un soir. Harry, comme à son habitude, semblait toujours aussi insouciant et déterminé. Malgré la fraîcheur ambiante, un mince filet de sueur mouillait sa nuque ils marchaient à un bon rythme et l'instabilité du terrain les fatiguait d'autant plus. Ses joues creuses étaient noircies par une barbe de trois jours qui lui donnait une certaine maturité que Draco n'avait, jusqu'ici, presque jamais vue chez Potter. Quand le regard émeraude et résolu du Survivant croisa le sien, le Serpentard tressaillit. Harry détourna aussitôt le regard. Une drôle de tension régnait entre eux deux. Un certain malaise ponctuait leurs interactions qui oscillaient étrangement entre colère et compréhension. Perturbés et embarrassés, les deux ennemis peinaient à comprendre la nature de cette ambiance orageuse.

Le Survivant serrait si fort sa baguette que ses phalanges blanchissaient. Il savait qu'ils approchaient du territoire des centaures et l'excitation l'envahissait avec la force d'un ouragan. Les arbres semblaient de plus en plus nombreux et ils progressaient à présent avec peine entre les racines et les branches. Le sol boueux rendait leur marche pénible et éreintante. Ils s'enfonçaient à chaque pas avant de devoir tirer sur leur jambe pour soulever leur pied. Très vite, ils durent ralentir, à bout de souffle. Harry avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient dans de la vase. Alors qu'il tenta de lever la jambe, il lui sembla que quelque chose bloquait son pied. Il essaya à nouveau, encore bloqué. Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit une racine s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Elle tira sur son pied et le contraignit à s'embourber dans la boue. A quelques mètres de lui, Draco semblait en proie au même problème.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?!, Demanda le blond d'une voix faussement irritée d'où pointait une certaine inquiétude.

-_Diffindo_ », Lança Harry en visant la racine à la cheville du Serpentard.

Le tentacule fut taillé et lâcha Draco. Sitôt qu'il fut libéré et qu'il fit un pas en arrière, une nouvelle racine l'emprisonna de nouveau. Harry lança un second _Diffindo_ pour se libérer à son tour, mais la plante l'attrapa de plus belle. Il s'enfonça dans la boue jusqu'au mollet. Sa seconde jambe fut à son tour étreinte, l'emportant vers le fond. Draco avait abandonné toute stratégie pour se contenter de paniquer allègrement en lançant furieusement des sorts, en vain. Harry commença à paniquer à son tour quand les racines commencèrent à s'enrouler autour de son ventre pour le serrer dangereusement il commença à étouffer. Il tomba à genoux et la plante en profita pour l'étreindre encore plus fort. Serrant aussi fort que possible sa baguette, Harry se hissa sur ses coudes.

« Le filet du diable !, S'exclama-t-il d'un coup dans un éclat de discernement. Malfoy, écoute-moi ! Tu dois te détendre ou la plante va t'étouffer.

-Quoi ?! , Glapit le prince des serpents.

-Détends-toi ! »

Il porta son regard paniqué sur l'Élu. Ce dernier, allongé au sol, avait fermé les yeux. Il expira longuement en détendant ses muscles et les racines vertes nouées autour de lui semblèrent se desserrer. Harry s'enfonça lentement dans le sol et disparut. Il atterrit sur le dos quelques mètres plus bas dans un grognement de douleur et eut juste le temps de voir les racines grouiller au-dessus de sa tête. Quelques secondes plus tard, Draco apparut à son tour et s'écroula sur lui, lui écrasant douloureusement l'estomac. Harry toussa en grimaçant, repoussant aussitôt le blond pour se plier en deux, les mains plaquées sur son ventre. Le prince des serpents en profita pour se relever et contempler avec désarroi ses vêtements couverts de boue et de poussière.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'es lourd…, Gémit le Survivant en se redressant avec peine.

-On est où ? », S'enquit le Serpentard sans se soucier de l'état du brun.

Draco agita sa baguette et éclaira les alentours. Harry regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient atterri dans une sorte de grotte aux murs poussiéreux et couverts de toile d'araignée. Au-dessus d'eux, le filet du diable avait cessé de gigoter, redevenant un simple amas de racines épaisses. Le Survivant reprit sa baguette en main – heureusement pour lui, elle n'avait subi aucun dégât. Il frotta son pantalon et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La seule issue était devant eux le terrier continuait en tournant vers la droite. Il faisait si sombre qu'ils n'en voyaient pas le fond. L'Élu posa une main sur une des parois. Elle était glissante et n'offrait aucune prise qui leur aurait permis de remonter. De toute façon, il doutait que le filet du diable leur permette de passer. Il se tourna vers Draco qui s'affairait à parfaire sa coiffure, plaquant ses cheveux en arrière. Harry faillit en rire tellement ce geste lui parut ridicule – ils étaient couvert de terre et de poussière, sous terre, au milieu de la forêt.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir continuer…, Fit Harry en brandissant sa baguette devant lui pour éclairer ses pas. On trouvera peut-être une sortie plus loin.

-T'as d'autres meilleures idées du genre, Potter ?, Cracha Draco. Tu réalises où on est ? Tu t'es pas dit qu'il pourrait y avoir _des trucs_, là, dans cette putain de grotte à la con ?

-Bien sûr que si, Malfoy. Et qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? Qu'on attende que Merlin vienne à nous pour nous sauver ? Et peut-être qu'il y aura des _trucs_, oui, mais on ne le saura jamais si on n'avance pas…

-Si on survit, Potter, je te tue.

-Je ne t'oblige pas à venir avec moi. Reste ici si ça te chante.

-Eh ! Attends-moi ! »

Harry se mit à rire dans sa barbe en voyant que Draco le rattrapait à grands pas. Toujours à faire le fier, mais il cachait difficilement sa peur, pour une fois. Sans rien ajouter, l'Élu s'aventura prudemment au fond du terrier. Il avait l'impression de marcher sur un trottoir couvert de chewing-gums fraîchement crachés. Baissant les yeux, il vit que ses semelles collaient aux toiles d'araignée qui tapissaient la grotte. Quand il entendit un grattement, il s'arrêta. Draco l'imita.

« Je crois savoir où on est, Dit le Survivant, l'air grave. Un nid d'acromentules.

-Et c'est mauvais pour nous à quel point ?

-Au point de trouver une sortie le plus vite possible si on ne veut pas abréger nos vies. »

Ils accélérèrent le pas, se mettant presque à courir. Harry craignit un instant que la vibration de leur course sur le sol n'attirent les créatures, mais peu lui importait au final : il voulait juste quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Les toiles devenaient plus épaisses et plus collantes à mesures qu'ils progressaient dans le terrier et ils durent se résoudre à arrêter leur folle course avant de finir empêtrés. Plus ils avançaient et plus les parois se rapprochaient, plus le boyau se rétrécissait. Entourés par les toiles gluantes et cernés par les murs de terre, les deux sorciers se sentirent suffoquer dans un sursaut de claustrophobie. Ils avaient l'impression que l'oxygène qu'ils respiraient diminuait dangereusement.

« Ah, bravo Potter, géniale, ton idée !, Ironisa Draco en réprimant une grimace paniquée. On fait quoi, maintenant ?

-Tu m'emmerdes, à la fin ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre ! T'as qu'à proposer une idée, si les miennes ne te plaisent pas.

-Et la faute à qui, si on se retrouve ici ? Je croyais que tu savais où se trouvaient les ce-… T'as entendu ?, Demanda nerveusement le blond.

Un grattement résonna dans le terrier. Le bruit amplifiait au fil des secondes, comme si des centaines de petites bêtes se déplaçaient vers eux. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement le cas et Harry agita sa baguette autour de lui, guettant la moindre créature. Anxieusement, Draco se plaça à ses côtés, scrutant les ténèbres. Jamais un simple grattement ne l'avait autant angoissé.

-Elles nous ont trouvés.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! », S'énerva Draco qui ignorait s'il devait se préparer à sa fin ou d'abord s'occuper d'égorger l'Élu.

Harry examina soucieusement la grotte. A la lumière de son _Lumos_, il crut voir une toile bouger légèrement au niveau du sol. Du vent. Il s'agenouilla aussitôt et déchira la toile de sa main libre pour découvrir un trou de la largeur d'un homme. Il n'en voyait pas le fond, mais en sentant l'air souffler jusqu'ici, Harry en était presque certain ce tunnel menait à la sortie. Les grattements et les bruits des nombreuses pattes des acromentules s'accentuant, il fallait agir vite. L'Élu tira Draco par la manche pour le faire s'agenouiller et il lui indiqua l'étroit tunnel d'un geste du menton. Le Serpentard comprit aussitôt les intentions du brun et décréta tout aussi rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'un plan aussi incertain que stupide. Secouant vigoureusement la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'entrerait pas là-dedans, il recula. Harry insista en le tirant vers lui de nouveau, le poussant presque dans la galerie. Il lui semblait que les murs commençaient à vibrer sous les pattes des araignées.

« T'as une meilleure idée ?!, S'emporta-t-il, pressé par le danger qui arrivait à toute vitesse.

-On ne sait même pas ce qu'il y a au bout ! Si ça se trouve, c'est même pas la sort-

-Putain de merde, Draco Malfoy, arrête de discuter et grouille-toi, si tu ne veux pas crever sous les mandibules d'une araignée ! »

Sans attendre la moindre coopération de la part du blond, Harry le tira par l'épaule et le força à rentrer dans la galerie. Dès que le Serpentard eut la tête dans le tunnel, il le poussa sans douceur aucune, cherchant à le faire entrer le plus vite possible pour s'engouffrer à sa suite. Draco gronda du traitement que le Survivant lui infligea mais se mit à ramper aussi rapidement que possible – il lui crierait dessus une fois dehors. Harry se dépêcha de se glisser lui aussi dans la galerie et rampa sur ses coudes derrière Draco. Il se souciait bien peu de s'érafler les bras sur les cailloux et les bouts de bois, car il sentait déjà le flot grouillant d'acromentules arriver derrière lui. Se contorsionnant pour observer l'entrée du tunnel, l'Élu aperçut une patte noire et velue : elles étaient là.

Les nombreux yeux de la première bête lui glacèrent le sang. Elle entrait déjà dans la galerie, pressée par ses sœurs qui poussaient d'étranges cris aigus. A voir sa taille, ce devait être une jeune acromentule. Une araignée qui mesurait quasiment autant que lui, ce qui, malheureusement pour les deux sorciers, lui permettait de les suivre dans leur issue de secours. Harry poussa un cri pour ordonner au blond de se dépêcher – la panique et la surprise l'empêchaient de formuler des mots intelligibles. Agitant sa baguette, il lança un _Expelliarmus_ à l'araignée qui fut aussitôt renvoyée en bout de parcours, atterrissant dans le tas grouillant que formaient toutes ses autres sœurs. Draco serra les dents en devinant que les acromentules étaient juste derrière. Il accéléra et se retrouva - sans trop de surprise de sa part - face à une impasse. La galerie se stoppait là, au-dessus de sa tête, alors que des dizaines d'araignées géantes grouillaient derrière eux. Il sentait les vibrations de leurs centaines de pattes sur le sol et les murs. Pressé par Harry et paniqué à l'idée que sa vie cesse là, en pleine nuit, au milieu de la forêt Interdite et accompagné de son meilleur ennemi, le Serpentard dut se décider à agir. Il ne voulait pas mourir. Pas ici. Pas comme ça. Il y a avait un trou, un petit trou qui ne laissait passer que sa main, mais qui lui permettait de sentir l'air frais de l'extérieur. Draco mit sa baguette dans sa poche et se mit à creuser.

La terre lui rentrait sous les ongles il n'avait jusqu'ici jamais accompli une tâche aussi ingrate. Une violente nausée lui secouait l'estomac, mélange de peur et de dégoût. La noblesse de son sang lui donnait d'effroyables frissons – comment pouvait-il, lui, Malfoy, se retrouver à creuser à mains nues dans la terre et la boue ?! La paroi, cependant, était moins dure et plus friable - il en parvint vite à bout. Il entendait Harry continuer de jeter des sorts tout en ayant l'impression que les mâchoires des acromentules claquaient de plus en plus près de ses oreilles. Avec joie, il sentit l'air frais de la nuit souffler sur ses bras et atteindre presque ses épaules. Il avait atteint la sortie. Avec beaucoup plus d'entrain, il creusa une ouverture plus large ils étaient presque sortis d'affaire. Draco sortit ses bras du trou et se hissa en dehors à l'aide de ses coudes avant de se mettre à courir sans réfléchir. La peur lui tordait l'estomac ses jambes agissaient seules.

« Malfoy ! »

Il stoppa sa course. Harry, à moitié sorti du trou, lui tendait une main implorante. Un instant, Draco hésita. Il hésita à le laisser là, à l'abandonner ici, aux mandibules des acromentules. Il hésita réellement à le laisser mourir – car nul ne doute qu'une colonie d'araignées géantes ne ferait qu'une bouchée du sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il. Une puissante douleur au mollet le rappela à l'ordre : il partageait encore ce lien avec le brun. S'il le laissait là, il ignorait ce que la mort de l'Élu aurait comme conséquence sur lui – et il ne voulait pas le savoir ! Ne désirant pas prendre de risques, il se jeta au secours de son ennemi. Alors qu'il lui saisissait la main, Harry hurla et fut tiré en arrière. Draco serra les dents avec lui. Il sentait avec lui la morsure brûlante dans son mollet droit. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur la main du Survivant et dans un cri, il le tira vers lui. Il en eut la nausée. Les crocs de l'acromentule s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans la chair du Sauveur et la douleur se répercuta dans la jambe de Draco. Il faillit le lâcher. Faillit.

Il se rendit compte dans le feu de l'action qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser mourir. _Il ne le voulait vraiment pas_. La patte de l'acromentule sortait légèrement de l'ouverture alors que la créature tentait de ramener Harry avec elle au fond de son terrier. Draco sortit sa baguette et la sectionna dans la surprise et la douleur, l'araignée lâcha l'Élu. Le blond le tira aussitôt hors de la galerie et ils tombèrent sur le sol mou de la forêt. Alors que les araignées se précipitaient hors de leur nid pour revenir à l'attaque, le Serpentard leur lança un Feudeymon, enhardi par sa volonté de vivre. Un serpent de feu s'éleva dans les airs et fondit sur les acromentules, en grillant quelques-unes au passage. La plupart retournèrent rapidement dans le trou en poussant des couinements suraigus. Le Feudeymon s'éteignit rapidement, mais Harry, qui avait fini par se redresser, en profita pour déplacer un rocher qu'il plaça sur l'ouverture dans l'optique de bloquer la sortie des acromentules – il espérait que les autres sorties ne se trouvent pas trop près d'eux, ou tout du moins, que les araignées abandonneraient l'idée de les dévorer.

Harry et Draco se laissèrent tomber sur le dos, à bout de souffle. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à une rencontre du genre et leur fuite les avait épuisés. L'Élu crut qu'il allait s'évanouir l'air frais l'assommait. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe droite. Se redressant soudainement, il plaqua ses mains sur sa plaie. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe droite ! Son pantalon avait été déchiré par les mandibules de l'acromentule. La blessure n'était pas belle à voir. La morsure avait ouvert sa chair sur quelques centimètres et le sang s'écoulait abondamment – dans la pénombre, il paraissait noir. Draco se pencha sur la jambe d'Harry pour regarder à son tour l'ampleur des dégâts. Il avait dû deviner avec la douleur que c'était plus qu'une simple égratignure. L'Élu, de son côté, n'était pas vraiment inquiet à propos de la plaie, mais plus du venin. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé aux acromentules et n'avait pas pris d'antidote avec lui. Il pâlit rapidement, ses doigts étreignant son mollet. Il ne sentait plus sa jambe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? Tu… Bien sûr, tu as emporté un antidote contre la morsure des acromentules avec toi, Fit Draco avec circonscription.

-…

- Cet antidote est dans ton sac. Prêt à être utilisé.

-…

-… Tu n'as pas d'antidote. » Conclut le Serpentard, le visage étonnamment inexpressif. « T'es un imbécile ou quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais tout prévu. T'as foutu quoi, dans le bureau de Rogue ? Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne, sérieusement ? Hé oh, tu te souviens ? On avait prévu d'aller dans la forêt Interdite. La forêt In-ter-dite !

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais, qu'on tomberait sur des acromentules ?! J'allais pas non plus prendre la moitié de la réserve avec moi !

-Non, mais t'aurais au moins pu penser à ça ! Je sais pas, tu réalises que je viens de te sauver la vie ?! Tu ne vas pas me faire l'affront de crever, quand même ! »

Harry voulut lui crier dessus en retour, furieux à la fois contre lui-même et contre Draco. Le sang quitta sa tête d'un coup et des taches noires dansèrent devant ses yeux. Pris d'un violent vertige, il dut se résoudre à s'allonger. Il n'allait quand même pas mourir ici. Ce serait la pire des fins. Aux côtés de l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Et dire que Draco l'avait vraiment sauvé. Cela lui paraissait complètement fou. Il avait vraiment cru, un instant, que le Serpentard l'abandonnerait ici et partirait en courant, guidé par sa peur. Mais Draco était revenu. Et il avait saisi sa main. C'était probablement cette malédiction qui faisait des miracles. Le vertige passé, Harry rouvrit les yeux, légèrement calmé. Draco était toujours là, lui jetant de rapides coups d'œil tout en guettant la forêt, à l'affût du danger.

« … Merci.

-De quoi, Potter ?! Je t'ai pas sauvé pour rien. Tu me le rendras au centuple. Et puis, peut-être que je serais mort aussi, donc j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risques. Je n'ai absolument pas fait ça pour toi, Expliqua précipitamment le blond.

-Tu es blessé ?, Demanda Harry pour passer à autre chose.

-Occupe-toi de toi d'abord. Si tu crèves, on est fichus ! Je suis fichu. Je dis adieu à Poudlard, adieu à mes ASPICs, adieu à mon avenir !

-Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? C'est moins grave que ça en a l'-

-Mais ferme-là, bon sang ! », S'écria Draco en saisissant le brun par le col. Il le secoua fermement, furieusement. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et Harry, prit d'un nouveau vertige, songea que le blond allait probablement l'achever. « Arrête de ne penser qu'à ta gueule ! Merde ! Essaye juste un peu d'imaginer la situation l'Élu revient blessé, accompagné de qui ?! D'un mangemort ! Les gens feront vite le lien, crois-moi ! Tu n'as aucune idée des efforts que j'ai faits pour que les gens daignent accepter ma présence tout le monde voulait ma mort ! L'acromentule t'a à moitié arraché la jambe. Si on m'accuse de ça, tout est fini, les gens décrèteront que je ne suis qu'un mangemort irrécupérable, un meurtrier, bon à envoyer à Askaban ! »

Ses doigts pâles glissèrent dangereusement sur la gorge du Survivant mais Harry le repoussa brusquement avant de finir étranglé. Il était un peu confus de recevoir en pleine face le ressenti de Draco – lui qui cachait toujours ses sentiments – mais parvint à se saisir de son sac qu'il leva pour le montrer au blond.

« Ça va, calme-toi, Cracha-t-il en tentant de contenir sa propre colère, J'ai de quoi me soigner. C'était une jeune acromentule, son poison mettra moins de temps à agir. Je saigne tellement qu'il ne doit plus y en avoir beaucoup dans mes veines, d'ailleurs. Si on rentre dans moins de deux heures, comme prévu, ce sera largement assez. Je trouverai l'antidote dans la réserve de Rogue en rentrant et tout est bien qui finit bien !

-Parfait, comme ça je pourrais te tuer de mes propres mains, sans l'aide d'une vulgaire araignée ! »

Sans le vouloir, Harry se mit à sourire. Draco Malfoy avait décidément une manière très personnelle de s'inquiéter de la situation. L'Élu ouvrit son sac avant de lâcher un juron. Entre sa chute dans le terrier et la fuite dans la galerie, le chargement en avait souffert. Une fiole s'était brisée, perdant la totalité de son contenu. Harry sortit précipitamment le reste de ses affaires pour en vérifier aussitôt l'état. Les deux autres fioles, enroulées dans un tissu, avaient résisté au mauvais traitement. Le pot en verre qui contenait l'onguent, cependant, ne s'en sortait pas aussi bien. Il était fissuré et semblait pouvoir se briser à la moindre manipulation. L'Élu se dépêcha d'appliquer l'onguent sur sa jambe avant que tout ne dégouline par terre. Sa chair chauffa légèrement et la plaie se referma peu à peu, ne laissant sur sa jambe qu'une zone rougie. Il se soignerait mieux en rentrant. En attendant, il se contenterait de ça.

« Ça devrait aller pour le moment, Commenta le brun, beaucoup moins étourdi que tout à l'heure.

Passés le stress de la fuite et le choc de la blessure, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Sa plaie était refermée et il était prêt à repartir à l'aventure. Il croyait sentir le venin de l'acromentule fourmiller dans sa jambe, mais se persuadait que tout était dans sa tête. Quand il se remit sur ses pieds, Draco leva les yeux vers lui, l'observant sans rien dire. Peut-être attendait-il qu'Harry tombe par terre, mort, foudroyé par le venin. Mais Harry resta debout et ils se regardèrent.

-Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi on ne rejoint pas le territoire des centaures en balai ?, Demanda finalement le blond en songeant qu'ils auraient évité bien des ennuis.

-Okay, Malfoy. Ferme ta gueule. T'es nyctalope, peut-être ? Voler dans la forêt, avec tous ces arbres, toutes ces branches et une aussi mauvaise visibilité... Impossible d'éviter l'impact. Alors question discrétion, on repassera ! Et si on arrive par en haut, ils nous verront, mais nous, nous ne les verrons pas. Tu sais qu'ils sont de formidables archers. On serait des cibles toutes trouvées.

-Comme on l'a été pour une famille d'acromentules.

-N'en rajoute pas. Continuons, on n'est pas loin. »

Harry rangea à nouveau les fioles dans son sac et le remit sur son épaule. Draco se releva à son tour et se mit à marcher silencieusement à ses côtés, la baguette levée, scrutant aussi bien les alentours que le sol – au cas où ils croiseraient de nouveau la route d'un filet du diable. Le brun lui jeta un bref coup d'œil. Dans leur folle course, ses cheveux blonds et impeccablement coiffés s'étaient mus en une tignasse aux mèches indomptées. Il était couvert de terre et de poussière, le front brillant à cause de la sueur, mais il était magnifique. La lune donnait à son regard une teinte qu'il n'avait jamais admirée nulle part. Tandis qu'ils avançaient, après quelques minutes d'un silence lourd et pesant, Harry commença timidement une conversation.

« A mon tour de te poser une question.

-Pardon Potter ? Tu t'imagines vraiment que je vais jouer à ce petit jeu avec toi ? On n'est pas des gamines de troisième année, hein.

-Est-ce que tu veux vraiment être accepté et aimé des autres ?, Demanda Harry en ignorant les réticences du blond. Je veux dire, t'es parfois bizarre. Tu t'énerves en affirmant que tout le monde te hait et en te lamentant sur ta marque puis tu t'agaces contre moi sous prétexte que je t'empêcherais d'être accepté…

-Ça ne sert à rien de te répondre, tu ne comprendrais rien. De toute façon, je n'ai même pas envie de te le dire !

-Bon.

-Tu m'énerves ! Je me demande ce que je fiche ici avec toi !

-Je ne t'ai jamais obligé à venir, Répliqua le brun, légèrement agacé.

-Il faut bien que je m'assure que tu ne fasses pas de conneries ! Regarde, si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais mort.

-Ça t'aurais fait plaisir, hein ?

-Bien sûr que non ! »

Ils se figèrent en même temps. Harry haussa un sourcil, se demandant si Draco continuait de se foutre de lui ouvertement ou s'il y avait un semblant de sincérité dans ces propos – et si c'était le cas, alors il se demandait bien où était le véritable Draco Malfoy ! Le blond se frotta l'arête du nez; il parut à la fois gêné, confus et agacé.

« Hum, je veux dire, bien sûr que non, pas comme ça. J'aurais préféré te savoir mort d'une façon bien plus horrible.

-Donc tu m'as sauvé de cette horrible mort pour t'assurer que ma fin serait encore plus abominable et douloureuse ? Délicate attention. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi, Malfoy.

-Tseuh. Je ne voudrais surtout pas te décevoir, Potter, Répondit Draco avec ironie. Compte sur moi pour te rappeler la dette que tu as envers moi, en tout cas.

-Considère que cette dette n'est plus et que nous sommes quittes. Ta mémoire te joue des tours. Tu te souviens peut-être que je t'ai sauvé en premier, il y a quelques mois, dans une salle sur demande enflammée. Donc je t'ai sauvé, tu m'as sauvé, fin de l'histoire.

-... Mais pourquoi tu m'as sauvé ? », S'interrogea Draco alors qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Sombre et marmonnant, il avait l'air de se parler à lui-même, mais Harry l'entendit.

« On a déjà parlé de ça, je crois. Je pourrais te retourner la question. »

Ils ralentirent légèrement le pas et se braquèrent quand ils crurent apercevoir une ombre au loin. Ce devait être une chauve-souris, une chouette ou un oiseau. Aucun centaure ne débarqua sous leurs yeux et après un long moment, ils se détendirent de nouveau en poussant un bref soupir. Ils pouvaient presque sentir qu'ils pénétraient un territoire qui leur était normalement interdit. Au milieu des arbres, ils se sentaient minuscules. Le vent faisait grincer les branches et tressaillir les deux sorciers. Draco raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette. Ses yeux gris glissèrent sur ses pieds; il s'efforçait de ne pas regarder Harry.

« Je voulais te laisser là, Avoua-t-il finalement d'une voix impassible. J'étais prêt à t'abandonner là-bas. Et puis finalement, je ne l'ai pas fait. À cause de... Du mauvais sort.

-C'est bien la première fois que je suis content de cette malédiction, Sourit doucement Harry. J'ai vraiment cru que t'allais partir en courant. T'aurais été un vrai salopard.

-Doucement, Potter. Je l'ai fait parce que je me suis inquiété pour moi-même.

-Je sais. Mais tu dois savoir que dans la salle sur demande, j'ai aussi hésité à te laisser là-bas. » Il surprit le visage horrifié du blond et se mit à ricaner. « Juste une seconde. Je me suis dit que tu ne faisais que récolter ce que tu avais semé et puis... Et puis je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas te laisser là-bas. Parce qu-

Il s'interrompit et se mordilla lèvre inférieure. Non. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire pourquoi. Parce que ce jour-là, au milieu de la salle en feu, il avait vu un gamin effrayé par les flammes. Parce que dans ces yeux gris, il s'était vu. Il s'était reconnu. Parce qu'en un instant, il avait oublié toute sa haine pour aller au secours d'un type qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Un sorcier arrogant, prétentieux et lâche. Un sorcier qui avait plié l'échine devant Voldemort et que Harry avait vu craquer, surprenant quelques rares instants où le masque s'était brisé.

« Parce que ?, L'encouragea à continuer le Serpentard.

-Laisse tomber, Se ferma Harry en se rendant compte qu'il avait failli à nouveau se confier au blond. Tu ne comprendrais pas.

-Moi je sais pourquoi. Pour ta putain de fierté de Gryffondor. Pour la gloire, pour l'amour des gens. Pour ta gentillesse dégoulinante et écœurante. Et comme ça Harry Potter a sauvé un mangemort, quel cœur en or ! Bravo, Potter ! Tu es content ? Tu crois avoir fait le bon choix ? Quel hypocrite tu fais !

-Merlin, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?! Je t'ai sauvé parce que je ne voulais pas te voir mourir ! Voilà, je l'ai dit ! Satisfait ?! »

Draco s'étrangla. Harry crut un instant que c'était dû à sa révélation quasiment hurlée, mais il vit le blond pointer la forêt du bout de sa baguette et il fit volte-face en un instant. Au loin, des sabots martelèrent le sol et la silhouette d'un centaure apparut entre les arbres. Harry se précipita contre un tronc pour ne pas être vu, aussitôt imité par Draco. Le centaure au loin s'approchait et avait l'air de les chercher. Il les avait probablement entendus – ils n'avaient pas été très discrets. L'Élu sortit sa cape d'invisibilité et la rabattit sur sa tête. Les centaures ne les sentiraient pas, leur odorat n'était pas plus développé que celui d'un humain. S'ils parvenaient à disparaître à leurs yeux et à ne pas faire de bruit, alors ils n'avaient aucun risque d'être repérés. En soulevant légèrement sa cape, Harry fit signe à Draco de le rejoindre. Le blond commença tout d'abord par secouer vivement la tête en signe de refus, mais dès qu'il entendit les sabots du centaure faire craquer quelques brindilles, il se précipita vers Harry. La cape les entoura tous les deux et ils s'effacèrent. La créature n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

Le blond retint sa respiration. Il savait que son cœur s'affolait, notamment à cause de la proximité du centaure, mais également à cause de cet imbécile de Golden Boy. Il se sentit troublé et confus de l'effet que lui avait fait la confession du brun – il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas cette joie et cette fierté qui lui tortillaient l'estomac à l'idée que l'Élu n'eût pas souhaité le voir mourir. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est que les battements de son cœur lui semblaient si forts qu'il n'aurait pas été surpris que le centaure les entende. La chaleur du corps d'Harry contre le sien lui réchauffait délicieusement le flanc droit – il avait l'impression de fondre contre lui. Tandis qu'ils se collaient un peu plus pour s'assurer que la cape les recouvre totalement, leurs souffles se mélangèrent. Alors qu'il tentait délibérément de ne pas regarder le brun, Draco ne put s'empêcher de glisser un instant son regard sur le visage si proche du sien. La nervosité brillait au fond des prunelles émeraude d'Harry ses yeux étaient voilés d'une expression indescriptible. Il n'aurait jamais cru se trouver un jour aussi proche de son ennemi au beau milieu de la nuit, perdu entre les arbres de la forêt Interdite. Draco s'humidifia les lèvres – sa bouche était si sèche.

A la vue de cette langue rose, Harry se sentit brusquement submergé d'une violente excitation. La peur d'être repéré et le trouble qui le terrassait lui faisaient trembler les jambes. Le monde autour d'eux s'effaçait alors qu'ils se perdaient l'un et l'autre dans leur contemplation. Le Survivant se sentit soudainement seul au monde avec Draco et des sentiments contradictoires foudroyaient son esprit. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras. Il voulait le frapper. Il voulait encore se rapprocher. Il voulait s'éloigner. Ce regard gris qu'il contemplait était différent des habituelles œillades qui lui offrait Draco. Il n'y avait ni cruauté, ni prétention ni même de l'hostilité. Dans ces yeux, il pouvait presque voir à travers son masque. Le contact visuel ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il leur sembla que cela dura une éternité. Sentant l'émoi lui chatouiller l'estomac, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en remerciant Godrick que la nuit dissimule cette honteuse chaleur qui réchauffait ses joues. Avant que le blond ne puisse se moquer de sa gêne qu'il laissait paraître de plus en plus ostensiblement, Harry leva sa baguette. Le centaure passait à deux mètres d'eux.

En un instant, l'Élu sortit de sous la cape et lança un _Incarcerem_. Les racines aux pieds du centaure s'animèrent et s'enroulèrent sur ses pattes. L'homme-cheval se cambra en lançant un cri et banda son arc, pointant sa flèche sur Harry. Elle partit à toute vitesse vers l'Élu qui l'arrêta à temps d'un _Protego_. Harry n'avait pas l'impression d'être dans son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'il était réellement en train de s'en prendre à un centaure. Il lui semblait qu'il assistait à un film et qu'une force inconnue avait pris le contrôle de son corps. Le centaure préparait déjà une seconde flèche, luttant en même temps contre les racines qui s'enroulaient autour de lui avec toujours plus de force.

« _Stupefix _! », S'écria le Survivant.

Un éclair blanc fondit sur le centaure et ce dernier bascula en arrière avant de s'écrouler, inconscient. Draco en profita pour sortir de sous la cape d'invisibilité et se précipiter aux côtés d'Harry, près du centaure. La baguette pointée sur la bête, il tapota la croupe de la créature du bout du pied pour s'assurer que le centaure était bel et bien évanoui. Harry et Draco échangèrent un bref regard inquiet. Ils le savaient parfaitement, le centaure était un éclaireur son troupeau arriverait rapidement.

« Ben vas-y, dépêche-toi !, Le pressa Draco sans parvenir à cacher la peur qui s'emparait de lui.

-Que… Quoi ?, Cracha Harry, très vite irrité par le stress qui le gagnait à son tour.

-Prends son sang ! »

Harry sortit précipitamment la fiole vide qu'il avait prise avec lui. Il constata une très légère fissure sur le côté et espérait que le flacon résiste – il lui avait normalement jeté un sort de protection il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. L'Élu regarda le centaure gisant au sol, sa fiole puis le Serpentard et haussa légèrement les épaules en guise d'excuse il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. S'il s'était attaqué au centaure sans hésiter, maintenant qu'il se trouvait devant la créature, il était comme paralysé. Le blond lâcha un juron et attrapa le Survivant par le col pour le jeter plus loin sans ménagement. Il agita sa baguette et prononça un _Diffindo_ pour entailler la peau du centaure. Une plaie de quelques centimètres apparut, droite et régulière comme si elle avait été tracée au rasoir assez profonde pour que le sang coule rapidement. Le sang était d'ailleurs étrange, plus épais et plus sombre que du sang ordinaire on aurait dit qu'il coagulait déjà. Draco prit des mains d'Harry la fiole de cristal et la remplit rapidement avant de la reboucher.

Le brun oscillait entre fascination et horreur. C'était étrange de voir le Serpentard faire couler le sang sans aucune hésitation – presque effrayant. Dans un coin de sa tête, une petite voix lui rappela que Draco était un mangemort mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il voulait croire – toujours croire – que le blond n'était pas l'homme qu'il semblait être. Il voulait croire qu'il l'avait vraiment lu au fond de ses yeux. Devinant que les semblables de l'homme-cheval approchaient, Harry se saisit de la main de son ennemi et faillit la rejeter aussitôt en se rendant compte que c'était sa Némésis dont il s'agissait. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux règlements de compte et l'Élu rabattit la cape sur eux alors que les autres centaures pointaient le bout de leur nez. Une frayeur commune s'empara des deux sorciers. Ils avaient pu venir à bout d'un centaure, mais n'avaient aucune chance face à tout un troupeau. Il leur fallait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Les doigts de Draco étaient poisseux de sang mais Harry gardait résolument sa main crispée dessus. Ils pouvaient aisément deviner que de sacrés ennuis les attendaient si on les repérait maintenant.

Lentement, ils firent un pas en arrière sans même se concerter, comme si le contact physique suffisait à ce qu'ils communiquent et agissent en harmonie. Harry jeta un coup d'œil au corps du centaure ils devaient vite s'en éloigner. Prenant la direction des opérations dans un regain de bravoure, la main d'Harry glissa sur le poignet de Draco et s'en empara. Il colla sa hanche à la sienne pour éviter que leurs corps ne dépassent pas de sous la cape d'invisibilité et le tira vers la droite alors qu'il pouvait entendre le troupeau arriver – leurs sabots martelaient le sol et faisaient vibrer la terre. En apercevant leur campagnon à terre, les hommes-chevaux se précipitèrent vers lui. Harry et Draco s'immobilisèrent aussitôt. Ils avaient eu le temps d'atteindre un arbre à quelques mètres seulement et s'étaient collés au tronc en priant pour qu'aucun centaure ne les bouscule en s'approchant. Le troupeau de centaure vint à l'aide de leur semblable inconscient, entourant presque les deux sorciers dont ils n'avaient pas conscience de la présence. Très vite, les belliqueuses créatures voulurent un coupable – et ce coupable n'était sûrement pas très loin. Les cordes des arcs se bandèrent alors que les centaures examinaient les alentours à la recherche du malheureux qui avait osé s'en prendre à l'un des leurs. Harry et Draco retinrent leur souffle.

L'un des centaures frappa du sabot tout près d'eux et dans un sursaut partagé, les deux sorciers se prirent presque dans les bras. En s'en rendant compte, un frémissement de dégoût secoua Harry – c'était Draco Malfoy, par Merlin ! Ce dégoût s'estompa cependant rapidement, effacé par l'angoisse qui lui serrait la poitrine. Au bras de son ennemi de toujours, encerclé par des centaures et au milieu de la forêt Interdite, il sentit peu à peu la peur s'immiscer dans ses veines. Étrange sensation pour lui qui, toujours, fonçait tête baissée dans la gueule du loup, éternellement brave. Les années l'avaient rendu plus mûr, plus conscient de la réalité de la mort – et Merlin, ça embaumait la mort, cette situation ! Doucement, ils firent le tour du tronc d'arbre et après avoir échangé un regard suivi d'un hochement de tête, ils osèrent faire un pas en avant. Le troupeau était dans leur dos et ils savaient parfaitement que les centaures scrutaient la forêt, à la recherche du moindre intrus sur leur territoire. A pas de loup, ils progressèrent centimètres par centimètres tout en s'assurant de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Draco était tendu il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de laisser sa nuque exposée alors que les arcs des centaures étaient armés, prêts à tirer des flèches. Quand bien même une cape d'invisibilité l'effaçait aux yeux des hommes-chevaux, il n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille. Et c'est troublé par Harry, perturbé par les centaures et pressé par le stress qu'il trébucha sur une racine. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de réagir, trop concentré sur ses propres pas, il ne s'était pas douté que le Serpentard puisse chuter. Le blond s'étala bruyamment sur le sol froid et mouillé de la forêt, faisant tomber la cape. Et une dizaine de centaure fit volte-face vers eux.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! », Demanda le premier d'une voix tonitruante – le plus nerveux de tous, apparemment.

Les flèches se pointèrent toutes sur Harry et Draco qui recula en rampant, rendu muet par la peur. Les centaures se rapprochaient dangereusement et la première flèche partit en sifflant, fendant l'air.

« _Protego_ ! », Lança Harry en tandis que le blond s'était roulé en boule dans un réflexe stupide. Le brun l'attrapa par le col pour le relever. « Cours ! », Cria-t-il avant qu'ils ne se lancent dans une course folle.

Ils savaient dès leurs premiers pas qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Leurs jambes d'humains ne faisaient pas le poids face à un cheval au galop. En trois foulées à peine, ils furent déjà rattrapés. Harry évita de justesse une flèche qui lui frôla la joue. Il trébucha sur une racine et pointa sa baguette sur le centaure qui menaçait de l'écraser de ses sabots.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Il eut juste le temps de se relever que déjà un autre centaure se précipitait sur lui.

« _Levicorpus_ ! », S'écria Draco, alors que l'homme-cheval s'élevait dans les airs avant de s'écraser contre un arbre.

Ils se lancèrent de nouveau dans leur fuite sans fin. Derrière eux, les centaures martelaient le sol en faisant trembler la forêt. Harry se dit dans un coin de sa tête qu'ils étaient finis. Un morceau de lui-même voulut le forcer à accepter l'idée qu'ils allaient mourir, mais l'Élu s'efforça de lutter contre. Il avait vaincu Voldemort. Il ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça. Il leva sa baguette et un feu rouge étincelant s'éleva et éclata au-dessus de la cime des arbres. Une seconde plus tard, il sentit les muscles de sa jambe droite se tendre et se bloquer il cria de douleur. Une terrible crampe lui brûlait le mollet mais il continuait de courir maladroitement, ralentissant considérablement. Il savait ce qui n'allait pas. Le venin de l'acromentule. Il avait agi bien plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et la douleur était bien plus importante que ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il avait l'impression que des dizaines de poignards s'enfonçaient dans sa jambe, et pourtant, il courait encore. Trop lentement. Un centaure le rattrapa, le bouscula et le Survivant roula sur le sol. Un sabot s'abattit sur son crâne et il sombra.

* * *

« Potter ? Potter ?! »

Draco donna un coup de pied dans la hanche du Golden Boy qui gisait à terre à côté de lui. La fraîcheur de la nuit était plus importante. Sur le sol humide, Harry sentait ses os se glacer. Un nouveau coup sur ses reins le força à ouvrir les yeux. Les centaures les encerclaient, discutant entre eux du sort qu'ils leur réserveraient. Harry cligna des yeux le verre gauche de ses lunettes s'était brisé. Quand il voulut se relever, il se rendit compte que ses poignets étaient fermement liés par une épaisse corde – tout comme ceux de Draco. Il grogna. Il parvenait à peine à bouger sa jambe droite et la douloureuse brûlure du venin gagnait peu à peu le haut de sa cuisse.

« Ils t'ont eu aussi, Fit remarquer le Survivant en retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits – un sacré mal de crâne lui sciait la tête en deux.

-Tu te souviens qu'on est liés par une malédiction, petit génie ? Pas facile de courir avec une jambe en feu, Ironisa Draco.

-Nos baguettes…, Marmonna le brun en se redressant du mieux possible en position assise, la jambe rendue rigide par ses crampes.

-Ils ont pris la mienne. La tienne est tombée, perdue dans la forêt. » Harry grimaça. La suite des évènements s'annonçait mal pour eux. Sur un ton toujours aussi irrité, Draco continua : « Maintenant on va crever au milieu de nulle part. Je m'étais imaginé une autre fin. Merci d'avoir causé ma mort, Potter !

-On ne va pas mourir ici », Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

Sa jambe lui faisait un mal de chien. La mâchoire tendue, il s'efforçait de cacher à quel point il souffrait avant de se rendre compte que c'était totalement stupide Draco pouvait aussi le sentir. Le blond grimaça d'ailleurs tout en observant la jambe de l'Élu – il semblait s'inquiéter lui aussi de l'effet du poison. Harry essaya de plier sa jambe, en vain. Son mollet était complètement paralysé. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réfléchir à un plan, l'un des centaures frappa du sabot tout près d'eux et ils sursautèrent. La créature pointa une flèche sur eux. Harry savait parfaitement que les centaures n'avaient jamais été des créatures très amicales, mais ce soir, ils étaient particulièrement agressifs. L'Élu devina que la guerre y avait été pour quelque chose. Les centaures se méfiaient d'autant plus des sorciers depuis les terribles évènements qui avaient eu des conséquences sur leur peuple.

« Vous n'auriez jamais dû pénétrer notre territoire.

-On ne le…, Commença le Survivant.

-Silence, sorcier ! Votre mort servira d'avertissement aux vôtres.

Harry et Draco frémirent d'horreur. Le centaure semblait parfaitement sérieux, décidé à passer à l'action. La corde tendue de son arc grinçait, prête à laisser filer la flèche dans la tête d'un des deux sorciers.

-Attendez !, S'empressa de le freiner le Serpentard. Je… Ma famille est très riche et très puissante ! Je pourrais vous offrir toutes les terres que vous-

-Nous n'avons que faire de l'argent, Déclina fermement le centaure.

-Si vous me tuez, je…, Répliqua Draco, mauvais. Attendez ! Baissez cet arc ! Je suis un Malfoy ! On vous fera payer ma m-

-Les Malfoy sont une famille de mangemorts !, Intervint un centaure plus loin. Tue-le !

-Arrêtez !, Protesta Harry alors que le troupeau commençait à s'agiter et a hennir, frappant du sabot en réclamant la mort du blond. Nous sommes des élèves de Poudlard. Laissez-nous partir et…

-Vous avez osé vous en prendre à un des nôtres ! Foutus sorciers ! »

La flèche partit. Harry crut que le temps s'arrêta. Il était bouillonnant de peur et de colère. Sa magie n'avait jamais vibré comme ça depuis son combat avec Voldemort. A l'instant où la flèche quitta la corde de l'arc du centaure, l'air se mit à trembler violemment et Harry n'osa pas fermer les yeux. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Une lumière jaillit d'un coup et toucha de plein fouet la flèche dont la course soudainement déviée la fit se briser en deux. Harry se remit à respirer alors qu'au même instant, le cri de Draco s'était coincé dans sa gorge, entre soulagement immédiat et joie d'être en vie.

« Hermione ! », S'exclama l'Élu en voyant son amie débarquer accompagnée de Ron.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de les voir. De nouveau les sorts jaillirent des baguettes, créant la fureur et la panique dans le troupeau de centaures. Harry, toujours ligoté, craignit que l'une des créatures s'en prenne à lui et Draco pour stopper Ron et Hermione. Il parvint maladroitement à se mettre sur ses jambes et héla la sorcière qui la comprit aussitôt. D'un _Diffindo_ bien placé, elle incisa les liens qui retenaient ses poignets et Harry s'empressa aussitôt de détacher Draco. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, l'un des centaures pointa son arc sur eux, rapidement mis à terre par un _Stupéfix_ de Ron. La jambe d'Harry lui arrachait des grognements de douleur à chaque pas. Il l'avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché la peau pour verser du sel à même ses muscles. Il sentait ses moindres vaisseaux sanguins gémir à chaque mouvement et la douleur remontait un peu plus dans le haut de sa cuisse avec les minutes. Dès qu'il avait été débarrassé de ses liens, Draco s'était dépêché de courir sans même se soucier ni de Harry, ni même des autres sorciers. Il n'avait qu'une envie, quitter cette fichue forêt. L'Élu, cependant, n'avait pas la force de courir aussi rapidement que le Serpentard et il fut vite devancé. Il fallait cependant qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite, car sans baguette, il serait inutile.

Ron et Hermione se battaient avec courage face aux centaures, mais il aurait malgré tout voulu pouvoir les aider. Il compta rapidement les ennemis ils étaient huit – mais deux d'entre eux étaient visiblement inconscients. Au pied de l'un d'eux, le reflet du bois poli d'une baguette brilla. Harry serra les dents et prit sur lui pour faire de grandes enjambées jusqu'à la baguette. Il aurait voulu qu'on lui coupe le bas du corps. Le venin de l'acromentule remontait dans sa hanche et lui faisait tendre les muscles sans qu'il ne le contrôle. L'Élu se jeta sur la baguette et repoussa dans un même mouvement le centaure qui l'avait repéré. Il se demanda s'il allait réussir à quitter la forêt la douleur lui flouait la vision et lui sciait le crâne en deux. Sa jambe était toute raide, ses muscles, complètements paralysés. Hermione et Ron lui hurlèrent de fuir avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était totalement incapable de marcher.

« _Accio Éclair de __Feu_ ! »

Le balai arriva tout juste avant que les sabots d'un des centaures ne foulent violemment le sol, où il se trouvait une seconde à peine auparavant. Harry agrippa le manche de l'Éclair de Feu aussi fort que possible il lui était impossible de s'asseoir dessus correctement et ne pouvait tenir dessus que par la force de ses bras. Il percuta maladroitement Ron en voulant s'arrêter près de lui. La douleur du venin et l'impossibilité d'enfourcher correctement son balai rendaient sa conduite aléatoire et plutôt approximative. Le roux comprit heureusement que son ami n'était pas en état de de les amener loin d'ici. Après s'être rapidement relevé, il enfourcha l'Éclair de feu et cria à Hermione de s'asseoir derrière lui. Attrapant Harry par le poignet, ils s'élevèrent dans les airs et s'éloignèrent le plus rapidement possible la vitesse de l'Éclair de feu était cependant diminuée par trois passagers et un équilibre fragile avec Harry qui les faisait pencher sur la droite.

La forêt était loin d'être un lieu idéal pour voler. Les branches leur fouettaient et leur griffaient le visage. Cependant, la distance entre eux et les centaures grandissait de seconde en seconde. Très vite, ils seraient hors de portée – loin du territoire des hommes-chevaux. Les créatures se risquaient rarement hors de leurs terres, sûrement abandonneraient-elles cette course poursuite. Une flèche fila dans l'air et se planta dans la cuisse d'Harry qui hurla. Ron ne s'arrêta pas. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une énorme branche leur barra le passage et qu'il ne parvint pas à l'éviter qu'ils stoppèrent leur course, percutant un arbre avant de rouler sur la terre. Le silence qui suivit leur indiqua que les centaures avaient cessé de les suivre depuis un moment. Lentement, Ron et Hermione se remirent sur leurs pieds en se tâtant de partout pour vérifier que leurs blessures n'étaient pas trop graves. De son côté, Harry peinait déjà à ouvrir les yeux. Sa tête lui tournait, son corps entier lui faisait mal. La flèche s'était logée dans sa cuisse alors que le poison continuait d'agir il était parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlés, ses muscles se bandant par intermittences jusqu'à atteindre la paralysie totale. Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui. Il les voyait lui parler, apercevant leurs expressions inquiètes, mais il n'entendait rien de plus qu'un long sifflement. Ses paupières étaient excessivement lourdes et il luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Douleur. Il n'était qu'un enchevêtrement de sensations, une boule de souffrance il ne ressentait plus son corps qu'à travers le venin dans ses veines, ses plaies brûlantes et ses bleus parsemant sa peau.

« Harry !, Lui hurla Hermione en le secouant plus qu'il ne fallait, Harry, parle-nous !

-…

-Merlin, Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?! Tu crois que la flèche était empoisonnée ?, Pâlit Ron.

-Harry !, Paniqua Hermione alors que le brun ne prononçait toujours pas le moindre mot.

-Baume…, Marmonna l'Élu en usant les forces qu'il lui restait – sa langue était aussi lourde qu'une enclume, Dans mon sac… »

Hermione se précipita sur la ditesacoche pour en extraire le contenu. Elle se saisit de ce qu'elle devina être le baume et se dépêcha de l'appliquer sur les blessures du Survivant. Harry poussa un grognement et parvint à marmonner le mot 'flèche'. Il serra les dents et hurla intérieurement pour se donner la force de se redresser sur ses coudes.

« Retirez la flè… »

Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il vit le ciel s'écrouler, les arbres disparaître et il s'écroula, inconscient. Le sol disparut et la douleur s'envola. D'un coup, Harry se sentit libéré de tout. Il flottait. Il n'avait plus mal. Il n'y avait plus rien. Et c'était agréable. L'idée qu'il soit peut-être mort lui traversa l'esprit, mais sur le moment, il s'en fichait. Cette sensation de vide était extatique comparée au calvaire qu'il venait de passer, terrassé par le venin de l'acromentule, la cuisse trouée par une flèche et le corps meurtri de plaies. Il voulait rester ici pour toujours. Flotter dans ce vide sans même sentir son corps, n'être qu'une âme dans le néant et errer jusqu'à la fin. Il espérait seulement que Ron et Hermione allaient bien. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de les remercier. Au moins, ils étaient en vie – c'était tout ce qu'il avait pu remarquer avant de tomber dans les pommes. Et Malfoy ? Est-ce que Malfoy s'en était sorti ? Il était doué pour fuir. Il allait sûrement très bien. A moins que… Ah oui. Leur malédiction. Il avait dû également en pâtir de son côté – avec toute cette souffrance, avait-il pu continuer à courir ? Avait-il au moins eu le temps de quitter le territoire des centaures ? Malfoy. Malfoy.

« Malfoy !, Couina Harry en retournant brusquement à lui.

-Harry !, S'écrièrent en chœur Ron et Hermione.

-Doucement, ne bouge pas ! », S'enquit la sorcière en posant doucement mais fermement sa main sur l'épaule du Survivant pour le forcer à se rallonger.

La douleur ramena violemment Harry dans le monde des vivants. Dans un grognement, il vit que la flèche avait quitté sa cuisse, ne laissant sur sa peau qu'un petit cercle blanc. Sa poitrine se soulevait avec difficulté sa respiration était accompagnée d'un sifflement témoignant de sa peine à avaler de l'air. Malgré l'insistance d'Hermione qui le poussait à rester allongé, Harry parvint à se hisser sur ses coudes, balayant la forêt d'un regard.

« Je suis resté évanoui combien de temps ?, Demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

-Cinq ou six minutes au grand maximum, Lui répondit Ron.

-Il faut qu'on parte, on ne doit pas traîner », Enchaîna le Survivant.

Il essaya de se lever ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir se plier. Ses doigts se crispèrent et il se griffa le haut des cuisses, cherchant désespérément à faire revenir des sensations dans ses membres. Sa difficulté croissante à respirer lui rappelait que le venin de l'acromentule continuait d'agir. S'il ne trouvait pas vite un antidote, il allait finir par s'asphyxier. Il souhaita un instant retrouver le néant dans lequel il avait cru errer une éternité, se blottir de nouveau dans l'inconscient. L'air lui semblait cotonneux, presque épais. Il croyait s'enfoncer dans la terre. Il avait émergé trop brusquement du sommeil et Morphée semblait vouloir le rappeler en rendant son corps terriblement lourd et pénible à bouger. Harry lutta pour rester conscient car bien qu'il avait très envie d'abandonner le monde réel et d'oublier de nouveau sa douleur, quelque chose le poussait à combattre l'évanouissement. Un nom résonna de nouveau clairement dans son esprit et il se griffa les cuisses avec plus d'entrain en sentant des fourmis revenir peu à peu lui chatouiller les jambes. Il fallait qu'il réussisse à se lever. Pour ce nom. Pour ce seul nom, qui encore, toujours, de plus en plus fort, rebondissait dans chaque recoin de sa tête jusqu'à se répéter encore et encore, inlassable litanie.

Draco Malfoy.

* * *

A suivre !

Bien. Ce chapitre a un peu tardé, et pour cause : je suis partie en vacances sans ordinateur, donc aucun moyen d'avancer ma fic. J'espère cependant que ce chapitre plein de rebondissements suffira à satisfaire votre attente !


End file.
